Ave Voldemort, victori te salutant!
by Veeralucard
Summary: [Réponse au défi de Bluemoon54]UA. Nouveau chapitre. La galère est revenue chercher Harry à Alexandrie, Draco et Sirius prennent les choses en main. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

C'est moi! Encore et toujours! Comme vous l'avez vus dans le résumé, j'ai modifié le premier chapitre. Il est plus long. Huhu, j'espère qu'avec ça, je serait pardonnée de mon IMMENSE retard. Une semaine. Mais j'ai une excuse! Je passe mon bac en fin d'année et je galère un peut beaucoup (sans jeu de mots... °). Donc voilà...

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewer! Ca m'a fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir!

Par contre, la dernière fois, j'ai oubliéde dire une chose importante. Je suis sadique. TRES sadique. Ca veut dire que les perso vont souffirr. Un peu. Enfin, ça dépend de mon humeur! En plus, ma bêta m'encourage vivement dans cette voie. Alors voilà. C'était la prévention de dernière minute.

Autrement, je suis persuadée que vous savez tous que les persos appartiennent à JKR, que je ne fait que les utiliser. En plus, l'idée de l'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est de Bluemoon54 ( c'est quand que tu poste la suite de ''la créature oubliée''? ). Je suis lue et relue par une parfaite inconnue, Lawrence, qui met ses talents te correctrices à mon service (et c'est pas de la tarte, parfois!)

Voilà, si j'ai oublier quelque chose, dites le moi, je rectifierais au troisième chapitre!

Aller, bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Ave Voldemort, victori te salutant

Le claquement sec du fouet sur ses épaules le faisait souffrir. Il devait activer la cadence, martyriser plus encore ses muscles déjà à la limite de la rupture. L'homme assis à côté de lui était dans le même état, malgré son incroyable puissance. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant, qu'ils étaient enchaînés ensemble sur le même banc à suer sang et eau parmi une centaine d'autres esclaves sur cette galère Romaine qui parcourait sans cesse le grand empire Romain. Cinq ans que la haine et la rancune rongeaient petit à petit son cœur. Cinq ans que le jeune seigneur choisi par les Dieux avait tout perdu.

C'était il y a cinq ans.

o

- Draco !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'origine de cet appel. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage quand il reconnut Theodore Nott, son compagnon d'arme. Vêtu d'une tunique courte, quelques rouleaux sous le bras, le fils du légat sortait de la bibliothèque et se précipitait vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Theo ? Besoin d'aide dans un problème de mathématiques ou dans un problème de cœur ?

- Moque toi ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance d'avoir été choisi par les Dieux ! La plupart des gens ne sont que de simples mortels et n'ont plus qu'à se débrouiller ainsi !

Un sourire indulgent orna un instant les lèvres de Draco. Oui, on pouvait penser qu'il avait été choisi par les Dieux. Il était beau, intelligent, sa famille était riche et la fortune lui souriait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Theodore qui, bien que riche et intelligent, faisait fuir toutes ses conquêtes à cause de son visage ingrat. De plus, et quelques fois cela mettait Draco mal à l'aise, Theodore avait un goût marqué pour le sadisme. Il aimait faire mal et voir sa victime se tordre de souffrance. Le jeune Dieu l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre une fois. L'un de ses esclaves avec lequel il s'entraînait au glaive était tombé sous ses coups et le jeune homme, pris d'une soudaine folie, avait planté son arme dans la main ouverte de l'esclave. Celui-ci n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention de Draco qui avait su faire entendre raison à Theodore. Pourtant, il avait été choqué par la lueur de folie sadique qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais combattre contre lui, même à l'entraînement.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur route ensemble et quittèrent rapidement la bibliothèque et le quartier des bains publics. Ils décidèrent de passer par la garnison où était affecté le père de Theodore pour s'épuiser au glaive avant de rejoindre leur demeure sur l'une des sept collines de Rome.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que les deux hommes se défoulaient sur des mannequins quand, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre une pause, Theodore engagea la conversation :

- Notre Empereur se montre clément, en ce moment, ne trouves-tu pas ?

- En effet, il cherche à flatter ses hommes pour s'attacher leur fidélité. Mon père a été rappelé de sa province, il devait lui ramener son dû aujourd'hui. Il a été honoré d'un nouveau bateau pour le commerce sur le fleuve près de Trier ou de Lugdunum.

- Le mien s'est vu offrir quatre nouveaux chevaux, des bêtes magnifiques, qu'il va pouvoir faire courir aux jeux. Il est certain de gagner.

- Ces cadeaux ne sont que futilités.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce n'est pas de cette manière que notre Empereur s'assurera la fidélité de ses hommes. Nous ne lui devons rien. Certains pourraient se sentir insultés par ces offrandes et cela finira par nuire à notre Empereur. J'espère que sa garde rapprochée est bien entraînée !

- Ça pour sûr ! Mes hommes et moi-même sommes plus que près à protéger le Seigneur Voldemort !

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire goguenard, puis se levèrent et reprirent leurs exercices. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un esclave vienne prévenir Draco que son père le faisait demander. Couvert de sueur, le jeune homme salua son ami et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour l'esclave. Il s'arrêta à la fontaine au milieu de la cour de la garnison et à l'aide d'un linge que lui tendait l'esclave qui l'avait suivi, il entreprit de nettoyer la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son torse et de ses jambes. Ce ne fut qu'une toilette sommaire, il se délasserait chez lui plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait vu son père. Il tendit le linge imbibé d'eau à l'homme asservi et se saisit de sa tunique et de sa toge qu'il revêtit par dessus la jupette qu'il portait pour l'entraînement. Et toujours sans la moindre attention pour son esclave, il se dirigea vers son char, attelé à deux superbes étalons noirs. Il les flatta en passant et prit place sur le plancher de bois, saisit les guides et, à peine l'esclave eut-il pris le temps de monter à sa suite qu'il lançait les bêtes au petit galop au travers de la ville. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour rejoindre la maison familiale.

Elle était un peu à l'écart de la ville, entourée de champs de blé et d'un petit bois giboyeux. Une longue allée de terre battue bordée de haut cyprès y menait et Draco admira une fois de plus la beauté de l'endroit, bercé par le chant des grillons. Sa maison. Celle où il avait grandit.

D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la bulle de protection magique qui entourait le domaine et pénétra la petite cour pavée à l'avant de la villa. Il arrêta ses chevaux devant la porte d'entrée et ordonna à l'homme installé à ses pieds de s'occuper d'eux, puis il entra dans le péristyle. À peine eut-il posé le pied sur la riche mosaïque qu'un boulet de voiles de soie et de cheveux noirs lui rentra dedans.

- Draco ! Mon ami, enfin te voilà ! Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre seule, tes esclaves sont vraiment d'une grossièreté !

- Pansy, ma douce ! Je suis désolé de mon retard, mais Theodore avait à m'entretenir d'une affaire importante.

- Pourtant il faudra bien que tu fasses quelque chose à propos de ces esclaves, ils sont vraiment horribles !

Draco ne répondit rien. De toute façon, sa fiancée n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se taisait. La jeune fille était bien jolie, mais aussi intelligente qu'une pomme et plus bavarde que toutes les commères de Rome. Certains jours, le jeune homme se prenait à regretter sa première fiancée, Hermione, qui avait été accusée de trahison envers l'Empereur et exécutée lors des derniers jeux au cirque. Elle au moins savait se tenir et ne lui faisait pas un rentre dedans aussi grossier que Pansy.

Le bavardage incessant de la jeune fille finit pourtant par lui taper sérieusement sur le système et, s'excusant rapidement, il la planta au milieu de sa cubiculum pour rejoindre sa mère. Il trouva la noble dame assise face à un grand miroir de bronze poli, tandis qu'une jeune esclave lui peignait les cheveux.

Draco aimait beaucoup sa mère, elle lui ressemblait tellement. Comme lui, elle était blonde, d'un blond si clair que l'on aurait cru ses cheveux blancs. Elle était fine et élancée, pleine de grâce. Le jeune homme avait hérité de cette grâce dans sa silhouette et ses gestes, mais son corps était plus lourd, plus en muscles, comme son père. Il avait vraiment été choisi par les Dieux.

- Bonsoir, mère ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Draco, mon fils ! La journée a été bonne, la maison est bien tenue. Nous allons manger dans quelques instants, ton père est encore dans ses rouleaux.

- Parfait, je meurs de faim ! Au fait, Pansy ne reste pas pour la cena, ce soir !

- Non, son frère vient la chercher. Je crois d'ailleurs apercevoir son palanquin, elle est en train de s'en aller.

- Je vais voir où est mon père. À plus tard, mère !

- À plus tard, Draco.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce, bousculant l'esclave qui revenait avec les onguents de sa mère et qui ne s'était pas poussée assez vite. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Après avoir salué son père et discuté quelques instants avec lui, le jeune seigneur alla s'étendre sur sa couche dans le triclinium, un rouleau en main pour se distraire en attendant que le repas soit servi.

Très vite, ses parents le rejoignirent et les esclaves apportèrent les différents plats. La conversation était, comme toujours, agréable entre les trois personnes, malgré quelques incidents avec les esclaves. En effet, Draco ne supportait pas leur présence et les plus jeunes, qui ne connaissaient pas les règles de la maison, l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Il en rabroua deux et en renvoya un troisième en cuisine, sous le regard approbateur de son père.

Le dessert, composé de différents fruits, fut rapidement annoncé et servi, puis les trois Malfoy restèrent encore quelques instants ensemble dans le triclinium. Pourtant, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Narcissa étouffait élégamment un bâillement quand tout à coup, une violente explosion se fit entendre suivie de cris et de bruits de course. Les trois Malfoy avaient la tête tournée vers la porte de la pièce, la curiosité et l'inquiétude marquées sur le visage, quand un esclave passablement abîmé et particulièrement paniqué arriva.

- Maître ! Maître ! La garde personnelle de l'Empereur vous cherche ! Ils ont forcé les défenses du domaine et massacrent tout mes compagnons ! Nous n'arrivons pas à les retenir !

Dans un grondement, Lucius bondit de sa couche et courut à la rencontre des soldats, suivi de son fils. Tout deux usaient de magie pour immobiliser la maison et limiter les dégâts. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le péristyle, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle des plus désolants. Du sang maculait les mosaïques précieuses, les corps d'où il était extrait gisaient contre les murs ou sur le sol, les vases qui décoraient l'endroit étaient en miettes et au milieu de ce carnage, deux soldats tentaient de prendre de force une jeune esclave alors que leurs compagnons fouillaient les pièces autour d'eux et renversaient les braseros.

- Par tous les Dieux ! Que croyez-vous faire en cette demeure !

La voix de Lucius tonna par dessus le vacarme des cris de peur et d'excitation et figea quelques instants les assaillants avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Draco vit le chef de la garde personnelle de l'Empereur se détacher de ses hommes et s'avancer vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard plus fou que jamais.

- Proconsul Lucius, Draco, enfin vous voilà. Et ta mère qui vous suit, parfait, je n'aurai pas à vous pourchasser !

Theodore tira de sa ceinture un rouleau officiel, dont il exhiba le sceau impérial.

À côté de lui, Draco sentait son père bouillir de colère et retenir à grand peine sa magie. Son ami les narguait et cela lui était insupportable. Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Theodore mais la bienséance l'en empêchait encore.

- Bien. Proconsul, madame, par ordre de notre Empereur le seigneur Voldemort, vous êtes en état d'arrestation et condamnés à la peine capitale, applicable sans délais et par la garde personnelle de notre Empereur. Draco, tu es en état d'arrestation et condamné aux galères à vie. Tu seras emmené par la garde personnelle de notre Empereur au port de Rome et attaché au bateau du tribun.

- Et pour quel motif ces mesures prises contre nous ?

- Vous et votre famille êtes accusés d'avoir tenté de tuer notre Empereur.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Theodore dans le silence qui suivit son annonce. Lucius serrait les poings en tremblant de rage alors que sa femme, fière et noble à se côtés, s'était transformée en statue de glace. Leur fils sentait ses longs cheveux blonds se dresser sur sa nuque et ses muscles se tendre, prêts au combat.

- De quel droit portez-vous ces accusations contre nous…

La voix du proconsul était dangereusement basse et vibrait de colère. Les hommes de la garde personnelle de Voldemort, légèrement inquiets, resserrèrent leur prise sur leur arme.

- Notre Empereur a consulté l'oracle ce matin et il lui a été prédit sa mort prochaine. De plus, certaines paroles lui ont été rapportées, prononcées par votre fils et laissant à penser que vous entretenez des idées belliqueuses…

- Belliqueuses ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Ma famille respecte et honore l'Empereur !

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, c'est à lui ! Mais je crains qu'aucun de vous n'en ait l'occasion !

Theodore se tourna nonchalamment vers les hommes derrière lui et, d'un geste sec, il ordonna la mise à mort. '' Procédez''. Le mot résonna longtemps dans la demeure des Malfoy avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

Les soldats se ruèrent alors sur la petite famille, glaive en avant et bouche ouverte sur un cri de fauve, tandis que Lucius et son fils érigeaient autour d'eux une barrière de protection magique. Les hommes de Theodore furent violemment rejetés, mais leur soif de sang les entraînait toujours plus contre la barrière magique et bientôt, les deux hommes Malfoy durent user de sortilèges d'attaque pour se débarrasser des soldats. Seulement, leurs magies étaient trop différentes. Lucius était un maître de glace, comme sa femme, tandis que Draco était enflammé. Leur barrière de protection s'affaiblissait au contact des deux magies antagonistes et, alors qu'ils étaient concentrés sur trois hommes particulièrement actifs, un jeune soldat réussit à se glisser derrière eux et à se saisir de Narcissa. Le cri d'effroi de la dame stoppa net tous les combattants. Son mari et son fils se tournèrent vers elle, baissant leur garde sous le coup de l'émotion. Et alors que le jeune soldat tranchait la gorge blanche de Narcissa, deux hommes se jetèrent sur Lucius pour lui faire subir le même sort pendant qu'on s'emparait de Draco. Celui-ci hurlait et se débattait comme un beau diable, usant de sorts des plus meurtriers, mais, emporté par la panique, il ne réussit pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour atteindre son but.

Ses parents furent assassinés sous ses yeux, alors qu'il était maintenu à terre et qu'on le ligotait solidement. Et quand on le releva pour le conduire au port, les soldats durent le traîner, presque le porter hors du domaine, tant il mettait d'ardeur à rejoindre les corps de ses parents. Longtemps il hurla son désespoir, à s'en arracher la gorge, les larmes baignant son si beau visage. Il ne restait plus rien de sa vie, de sa famille. Ces êtres si chers à son cœur venaient de lui être violemment arrachés et le domaine de son père, le berceau de sa vie brûlait, s'éloignait de lui. Il entendait ses chevaux hennir de frayeur et de douleur alors que les flammes puissantes atteignaient et détruisaient leur écurie.

Draco ne voyait plus que ces flammes qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. Les sanglots de rage et de désespoir secouaient encore sa poitrine et son visage luisait de larmes, mais il était incapable de penser autre chose que ''mes parents sont morts, mes parents sont morts…'' . Petit à petit, il tomba dans une torpeur angoissée et lorsqu'on le fit monter sur la galère du tribun, il n'était plus qu'un corps amorphe seulement agité de quelques sanglots qui ne cessèrent pas quand on posa les fers autour de ses poignets. Ils ne cessèrent pas plus lorsque Theodore se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots qui l'achevèrent :

- À vie, Draco, la galère à vie ! Les Dieux se sont lassés de leur jouet !

o

L'Aurore aux cheveux de feu se levait à peine sur la grande cité romaine lorsque des cris se firent entendre sur le pont du navire, accompagnés de claquement de fouets et de coups. Les hommes autour de Draco s'éveillèrent difficilement sous les injures de leurs geôliers, mais le blond romain les remarqua à peine. La douleur et la peine étaient encore bien trop présentes dans son cœur. Ses yeux restaient fixes, ses épaules étaient basses, ses mains posées sur ses genoux les paumes vers le ciel. Les cris autour de lui l'indifféraient. Toute cette chair humaine qui se déchirait ne le concernait pas. Il ne remarquait pas les soldats qui circulaient entre les bancs des esclaves.

Lorsque la claque atteignit son crâne, il leva pourtant un regard hébété sur l'homme casqué devant lui.

- Dis donc, blondinet, t'as pas entendu les ordres ? Tous aux rames !

Les yeux encore perdus, Draco assimila ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

- On ne m'a… Jamais donné d'ordres… souffla-t-il haineusement.

Le bras du soldat s'abaissa à nouveau, son poing percutant cette fois-ci le beau visage du jeune homme.

- OBEIS, chien ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu es sur cette galère par ordre de notre Empereur, tu as été puni, tu n'es plus rien ! Tu nous dois obéissance ! Alors, À LA RAME !

L'homme le laissa là et un coup de fouet retentit. Un cri de souffrance lui échappa. La lanière de cuir s'été abattue sur son dos, lacérant sa tunique et sa chair, la tachant du pourpre de son sang.

L'homme à côté de lui posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura quelques mots qui le convainquirent de poser les mains sur le long manche de bois.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, gamin, hier ils ont tué l'un de nous à coup de bâtons. Tu auras ta vengeance, elle viendra le moment venu. Mais si tu veux tenir jusque là, ménage-toi et ne te fais pas trop remarquer.

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Draco vit sa nouvelle vie débuter, au rythme de la rame devant lui et du bateau autour de lui. Cet enfer qui finirait par avoir raison de lui.

o

Son premier voyage à bord de la galère emmena Draco vers une garnison du sud de l'Italie. Les soldats du bateau parlaient avec excitation d'un événement qui semblait assez rare parmi les troupes. Il paraîtrait que l'Empereur Voldemort allait assister en personne à une importante cérémonie de remise de distinctions et chacun avait hâte de s'y faire remarquer car on recrutait pour la garde personnelle du monarque. C'est pourquoi, en plus de l'odeur de la chair et de la sueur, ce jour là le pont fut envahi de l'odeur des graisses à cuir et à métaux. Chaque soldat révisait son matériel, reprisait ses habits, rafistolait les trous des armures ou les éclats des épées. Les esclaves étaient souvent éblouis par un éclat de soleil capté par une arme plus reluisante que les autres ou par un miroir à raser. Les hommes d'armes s'interpellaient entre eux, s'injuriant parfois ou plaisantant sur la cérémonie à venir.

Toute cette agitation fébrile rendait les esclaves nerveux. Ils savaient que dans ce genre de cas, la moindre erreur leur coûterait très cher. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance pour réussir leurs manœuvres et s'ils la laissaient passer, c'en serait fini d'eux. Rares étaient les hommes qui osaient parler dans ces cas là, mais il existait toujours des fous plus fous que les autres.

- Regardez-moi donc tout ces troufions qui préparent leur propre mise à mort… 'sont pathétiques !

Un cracha suivit cette déclaration amer. L'homme qui avait parlé était tellement couvert de crasse et de vermine qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer la couleur naturelle de sa longue barbe broussailleuse. Par contre, ses yeux bleux délavés exprimaient toute la rancœur du monde. Malheureusement pour lui, sa phrase fut captée par l'un des sous-fifres du capitaine qui s'empressa d'aller rapporter ce qu'il avait entendu. Le chef du navire, lui-même très nerveux à l'idée de la manœuvre d'amarrage de plus en plus imminente, se déplaça en personne pour corriger l'esclave bavard. Il le fit détacher de son banc et amener à l'avant du navire, face à la majorité de soldats. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait un brasero, utilisé pour chauffer certaines pièces bosselées et les remettre droites. Ainsi, plusieurs tiges métalliques s'y trouvaient, rougeoyantes d'être restées si longtemps dans le feu. D'un geste sec de la main, le capitaine ordonna à l'un de ses hommes de punir l'esclave réticent. L'homme désigné se saisit d'une des tiges chauffées au rouge et, sans une once de pitié, il l'appliqua de toute sa longueur sur le torse de l'esclave. Un long hurlement retentit sur la galère, alors qu'il se débattait des hommes qui le tenaient, mais personne ne releva la tête.

L'homme à côté de Draco avait réussi, discrètement, à lui expliquer la situation.

- C'est un ancien légionnaire, il avait été accusé d'avoir volé la solde de toute sa garnison et d'avoir tué son centurion. Ne regarde pas quand ils le puniront, le capitaine n'aime pas donner de spectacles de ce genre, tu risquerais d'en faire partie sinon.

Draco avait suivi le conseil et baissé les yeux lorsque l'esclave encadré de deux légionnaires était passé à côté de lui. L'homme était revenu s'installer à sa place d'une démarche douloureuse. La peau brûlée de son torse partait en lambeau et sa chair suintait abondamment, mais personne ne fit mine de s'en soucier. Personne n'osa non plus dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à la fin du voyage, une demi-journée plus tard.

Lorsque la galère arriva à Brindisi, sur le talon de la botte italienne, le soleil commençait son lent plongeon derrière l'horizon. On pouvait apercevoir sur la petite colline bordant le littoral les nombreuses garnisons présentes pour la cérémonie. Au loin, un port modeste avait été aménagé pour ce jour particulier et quelques galères étaient déjà amarrées et déchargées de leur équipage. Un incessant va et vient reliait les navires au camp romain : une colonne d'hommes vêtus de vert, casqués, trimbalaient des chargements d'armes, de vivres et de vins sur une mauvaise route tels d'innombrables fourmis ouvrières.

Mais les galériens ne voyaient rien de toute cette activité. Cachés dans le ventre de leur bateau, sous le niveau du pont, leur monde était fait de bois des tons les plus foncés aux plus clairs. Les seuls bruits qui leur parvenaient étaient les claquements du fouet et le murmure angoissant de la mer contre les flancs du navire. Les muscles tendus de leurs bras dirigeaient cette masse monstrueuse de mécanique romaine, mais aucun d'eux ne savait où ils allaient. Le capitaine était leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de suivre ses consignes aveuglément, comme des bêtes de somme. Une journée n'était pas encore passée que Draco ressentait déjà l'humiliation cuisante du traitement des galériens. Il sentait les remous de moins en moins violents contre la coque et une infime odeur de terre qui volait dans les airs. Il n'écoutait pas le capitaine, sont compagnon d'infortune le faisait à sa place, mais il entendait les ahanements et les gémissements de douleur des autres hommes. Il devait se passer quelque chose, mais il n'en avait cure.

Soudain, un léger tressaillement dans le bateau se fit ressentir et toute activité s'arrêta. La galère venait d'être amarrée.

- Aller, fiston, ça va être l'heure pour nous de montrer notre sale gueule au monde. Voldemort inspecte aussi les esclaves des galères, pendant ce genre de cérémonies. Certains y voient une chance de plaider leur cause…

o

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Sur la petite colline dominant la mer, près de cinq cent soldats étaient rassemblés avec en bout de colonne, tous les galériens des cinq navires amarrés sur l'eau. Cela faisait près de trois heures déjà que tous ces hommes étaient debout sous la chaleur infernale de l'astre, raides comme des piquets, bardés de cuir et de fer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de bouger, pas le droit de s'abriter, à peine le droit de respirer. La sueur attirait les mouches et la vermine plus sûrement qu'un pot de miel ouvert. Des murmures impatients et irrités parcouraient la foule, propageant les nouvelles de l'avancée de l'Empereur parmi ses hommes. Il avait commencé son inspection par la cavalerie, petite unité d'une centaine d'hommes, puis avait poursuivi par les simples légionnaires. Il s'attardait parfois aux plus importants, félicitait certains centurions, certains décurions, en rabrouait d'autres ou distribuait des récompenses. Généralement, il évitait de mettre ses hommes aux fers, il savait que leur vie lui était indispensable pour ses guerres. Petit à petit, alors que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon, il s'approchait des troupes affectées aux navires. C'est à ce moment là que, généralement, il daignait écouter les esclaves de ses galères.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. La journée précédente, passée à martyriser son corps dans un exercice dont il n'avait pas l'habitude puis les longues heures, depuis l'aube, à rester debout sans bouger commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Sa vision devenait floue, son esprit n'arrivait plus à se focaliser et il avait toutes les peines du monde à se tenir debout. Son compagnon de banc le soutenait autant qu'il pouvait, mais cela était bien difficile lorsqu'il fallait le faire discrètement. Les rares moments où le blond pouvait se reposer sur l'autre homme n'étaient pas suffisants pour l'aider à reprendre des forces. Sa magie s'étendait librement autour de lui, captait tous les moindres murmures, mais il n'avait plus la force de les écouter. Comme il n'avait plus la force de retenir ses pouvoirs. Il voyait le capitaine de sa galère se retourner fréquemment, vérifiant que tous ses subordonnés étaient correctement mis, et les soldats qui guettaient nerveusement la venue de leur chef suprême.

Soudain, les murmures se firent plus virulents puis se turent brusquement. Un frisson d'excitation et de peur parcourut les hommes autour de Draco et il sut que c'était à leur tour. Tant bien que mal, il se redressa et essaya de faire bonne figure, comme les autres.

Une heure passa encore dans cette atmosphère tendue, avant qu'on ordonne à tous les esclaves de la galère de s'avancer, sous la garde d'une cohorte. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit groupe d'hommes armés qui gardait une espèce de palanquin doré. En levant les yeux, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'empereur, un homme plutôt petit à la face écrasée et aux cheveux ternes et noirs, le corps maigre et affreusement blanc. Il avait revêtu une cuirasse de parade qui semblait presque trop lourde pour lui et se tenait nonchalamment allongé sur une flopée de coussins plus moelleux les uns que les autres. À la vue du petit groupe qui s'avançait vers lui, il renifla de dédain et ne daigna pas descendre de sa voiture.

Parmi les hommes armés autour du palanquin, Draco reconnut Theodore, qui, visiblement, fouillait des yeux la masse de chair face à lui à sa recherche. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, un sourire mauvais éclaira sa face mâchée. Un frisson de dégoût et de haine traversa le blond de part en part, à la vue de celui qu'il ne considérait plus que comme L'ennemi à abattre. Theodore se chargea de faire passer les esclaves qui désiraient communiquer avec l'empereur, tandis que celui-ci observait d'un oeil spectateur la troupe assemblée devant lui. Il écoutait à peine les doléances des hommes qui s'adressaient à sa personne et les renvoyait d'un signe de la main, sans espoir pour eux de se voir libérés de leurs chaînes. Un air de profond ennui s'inscrivait petit à petit sur son visage, qu'il ne chercha même pas à masquer.

À un moment donné, il se pencha hors de l'ombre bienfaisante de son palanquin et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du chef de sa garde personnelle. Theodore fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et, sans autres sommations, s'avança vers lui et le saisit violemment par le bras. Il le traîna presque face à Voldemort puis le planta là, pantelant, et retourna avec ses hommes assister au spectacle.

- Alors, Draco, comment se passe ta nouvelle vie ?

Le murmure qui parvint aux oreilles du blond lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, tellement la voix était froide et grinçante, chargée de mépris.

- On ne m'avait jamais dit que les voyages organisés par l'Empereur étaient si assommants. Ces coups de fouets, ça vous donne la migraine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Joue au malin, mon cher, mais les traîtres comme toi, je ne les laisse jamais repartir.

- Et c'est bien dommage, car vous vous faites des ennemis toujours plus nombreux parmi des innocents !

- Tu n'es pas innocent. Ton père avait beaucoup de liens et de gens qui l'auraient suivi en toutes circonstances. Personne ne peut résister à l'attrait du pouvoir.

- Mon père était fidèle à son peuple. Il a toujours tenté de rester juste et d'agir en conséquences.

- Rome n'est pas mère de ton père ! Il était issu de ces peuplades barbares qui se plaisent dans ces régions froides et hostiles du nord ; il ne cherchait qu'à s'emparer de notre territoire pour y installer le pouvoir de ces barbares !

- En épousant ma mère, une romaine, mon père a quitté sa famille et s'est dévoué à son peuple d'adoption ! Vous l'avez tué en prétextant une trahison, sur la seule preuve de paroles rapportées et de ses origines ! Votre justice est vérolée, elle n'est plus apte à être appliquée à notre peuple !

- MA JUSTICE EST LA SEULE ET L'UNIQUE ! PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE LA REMETTRE EN CAUSE ! J'aurais pu te libérer, Draco, il aurait suffi que tu me prêtes serment de fidélité ! J'aurais fait de toi l'un de mes compagnons, car tu me plais énormément ! Mais puisque tu critiques ma façon de gouverner MON peuple, c'est que tu serais prêt à me trahir toi aussi ! THEODORE !

L'empereur se redressa sur sa couche, faisant tanguer légèrement le palanquin, et refusa obstinément de porter à nouveau le regard sur le blond.

- Puisqu'il a décidé de se rebeller, qu'il soit traité comme tel ! Il mourra attaché à une rame, comme la vermine !

Un geste de la main scella ses paroles et Theodore fit signe à ses hommes de l'éloigner.

Un instant stupéfait, Draco laissa la colère l'envahir et sa magie se dissiper, violente, presque vivante autour de lui. Les soldats qui s'approchaient de lui se retrouvaient couverts de griffures et de coups, repoussés par un sortilège particulièrement puissant. Mais Draco ne le maîtrisait pas et ses effets n'étaient pas aussi dévastateurs que quand c'était son père qui l'utilisait. Face à cette magie, les hommes de Theodore ne pouvaient rien faire. Aucun d'eux n'était sorcier ou doué d'un don particulier. Alors, tandis que Draco continuait d'activer sa magie sans la ménager, Voldemort descendit de sa couche et s'approcha de lui.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu meures !

Il écarta les bras et une puissante déflagration se fit entendre. Les hommes, esclaves comme soldats postés autour des deux combattants, durent se protéger le visage et surtout les yeux sous la violence de la soudaine rafale de vent qui frappa la place. Quand ils purent à nouveau observer les lieux, Draco était maintenu à genoux par l'Empereur dont les yeux rouges n'étaient plus que deux fentes.

- Je veux que tu meures, mais je veux que tu souffres aussi, que tu souffres le plus longtemps possible ! Tu ne reposeras plus jamais le pied sur cette terre en homme libre et ton nom s'éteindra avec toi ! EMMENEZ-LE !

Les soldats empoignèrent Draco sous les épaules et le relevèrent violemment. Le jeune homme se débattit rageusement, mais leur prise était trop précise pour lui permettre de vraiment tenter de se libérer. Alors il hurla, de toute la force de ses poumons :

- _Je reviendrai, Voldemort, je vivrai et je reviendrai pour te le prouver ! Jamais mon nom ne périra ! Souviens-t'en, vivet nomen meum !_

Et, criant et gesticulant, il fut emmené avec le reste des esclaves sur la galère, où les fers furent à nouveau posés sur ses poignets délicats.

o

De ce jour, la vie de Draco à bord de la galère devint progressivement un enfer. Parfois, il lui semblait apercevoir Proserpine, la Reine des Enfers, se tenir à la proue du navire quand il levait les yeux. Mais elle disparaissait tout aussi vite.

Le fouet lui apprit l'obéissance et la soumission et la rame lui apprit la souffrance. Petit à petit, son cœur se durcissait dans sa poitrine, devenait froid et dur comme du marbre. Il était hargneux envers les autres esclaves, se battait pour un oui ou pour un non, n'hésitait plus à voler la nourriture des autres pour ne plus ressentir la morsure de la faim. Le seul qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était son compagnon de banc, qui avait si bien su l'aider les premiers jours de sa vie à bord de la galère.

C'était un grand brun musculeux au visage qui avait dû être beau un jour mais qui était à présent creusé et rongé par une barbe en broussaille et envahie, comme chacun, par la vermine. Il s'appelait Sirius et avait été capturé à Alexandrie, en Egypte. C'était un homme qui avait parcouru de nombreux pays et rencontré énormément de gens, des mages des sorciers, des druides, des personnes aux pouvoirs étonnants et des usurpateurs aussi sournois que malins. En Egypte, il avait rencontré l'amour avec un prêtre du temple d'Horus. Les deux hommes avaient été surpris lors de l'une de leurs escapades du temple, où ils ne pouvaient décemment pas partager les plaisirs de la passion. Ils s'étaient perdus aux alentours d'un camp romain et malheureusement pour eux, on s'était aperçu de leur présence avant qu'ils n'aient pu fuir. Ils avaient été fait prisonniers et enfermés avec les esclaves du camp, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait statué leur sort. Sirius, qui était aussi magicien, avait réussi à libérer son compagnon et à le faire évader, mais alors qu'il allait le suivre, un homme était intervenu. Il l'avait décrit comme terriblement repoussant, hargneux et sadique à souhait. Draco avait reconnu dans cette description le portrait de Theodore, à qui il ne pouvait plus penser sans lui incomber la faute de ses malheurs. Sirius avait ensuite été directement transféré sur cette galère et cela faisait près de onze ans désormais qu'il y était. Onze longues années à user la jeunesse de son dos à un effort sans fin. Mais le désir de vengeance et cette passion qu'il entretenait pour son prêtre le maintenaient en vie et lui permettait de garder espoir.

Les deux hommes, unis dans leur haine, devinrent très vite amis. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, se soignaient à l'aide de leur magie et partageaient autant qu'ils pouvaient leurs rapines. Cette amitié inopinée était le seul espoir de Draco dans cet enfer. Il se raccrochait désespérément à ce sentiment de peur de voir son esprit sombrer dans la folie et la haine.

o

Cela faisait donc cinq ans qu'il avait été asservit.

Le rire du traître et de ses hommes lorsqu'ils l'avaient abandonné au froid de la nuit résonnait encore parfois dans ses cauchemars. Il était habitué, maintenant, aux nuits froides. Il était habitué au soleil brûlant aussi. Et aux lanières de cuir qui lacéraient ses épaules. Et aux cals qui s'étaient formés sur ses mains au contacte du long manche en bois de la rame.

La galère empruntait toujours la même route, du nord vers le sud, du sud vers le nord, de temps en temps vers l'ouest, quelques fois jusqu'en Gaule… Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps dans les pays chauds. La galère transportait souvent des cohortes complètes vers des pays étranger, mais jamais Le père de Theodore n'avais mis les pieds sur son navire. L'Empereur lui donnait bien trop de responsabilité pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'eux.

Pourtant, un jour qu'ils étaient amarrés au port de Rome, les esclaves virent apparaître une délégation complète d'homme de main du tribun. Ils venaient donner un plan de route particulier au capitaine et assigner quelques esclaves personnels du tribun à la préparation de la venue de ce dernier à bord. Une cabine fut mise à la disposition du vieil homme et de sa suite et fut apprêtée avec beaucoup de soin.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le vieil homme monta à bord en compagnie de son fils, Draco eut toute les peine du monde à ne pas relever la tête. S'il le faisait, Theodore risquait de le reconnaître et de lui mener la vie dure durant tout le voyage. Son ancien ami promenait un regard de propriétaire sur les hommes courbés aux rames. Ils ne remarqua pas le blond. Celui-ci, quelque part soulagé, en profita pour laisser traîner ses oreilles à la recherche de nouvelles. Pourquoi donc le tribun éprouvait-il soudain le besoin de partir en voyage avec sa galère ?

o

Durant la longue traversé, Draco apprit qu'ils allaient en Egypte, à la recherche de quelques inestimables trésors dont le vieil homme souhaitait se rendre possesseur et pour réaffirmer, sur ordre de l'empereur, la domination de Rome sur ce qu'il appelaient avec mépris ''cette petite province laissée par les Grecs''.

Le voyage avait duré trois petites semaines. Ils étaient très vite arrivés en vue des côtes Egyptienne et le capitaine, avec l'habileté qui le caractérisait, avait guidé son bâtiment à l'aide de l'immense phare que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin.

Le bateau avait longé durant un long moment la digue qui reliait le célèbre phare d'Alexandrie aux quais. Le capitaine à la voix dur menait la manœuvre de main de maître et la galère était en train de se ranger doucement aux côtés d'un navire marchand phénicien quand Draco avait relevé la tête.

Et tout s'était arrêté.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un océan d'émeraude bordé d'un noir profond et calme.

Puis les cris du capitaine avaient de nouveau retentis et le magnifique océan avait pris la teinte du mépris. Draco sentait ses bras bouger en même temps que la rame, mais son esprit restait bloqué sur cette image. Cette si belle couleur verte qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Un discret coup de coude l'avait ramené à la réalité de sa misère et les deux joyaux d'émeraude dans leur écrin. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait le regard plongé dans celui de la plus jolie jeune fille qu'il ai jamais vu. Elle était toute menue, habillée à la garçonne, les cheveux d'un noir de jais comme la plupart des égyptienne et une poitrine presque pas développée. Une enfant, avait-il pensé sur le coup. La plus jolie des enfants.

Et elle le regardait comme s'il était le pire rebus de leur société. Il la haït immédiatement.

De quel droit le regardait-elle comme ça ?

* * *

Voilà.

Voilàvoilàvoilà.

La suite au chap suivant!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je peut enfin le poster!

Bonne lecture (et rassurez-vous, c'est pas encore maintenant, la sauce au citron!)

* * *

Ave Voldemort, victori te salutant.

Une ombre fila sur un mur, suivie d'un miaulement sonore. Un petit chat noir aux yeux verts bondit dans la rue, poursuivi par un jeune homme grossièrement vêtu. Le soleil d'Egypte chauffait durement sa peau mate mais cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il avait l'habitude, comme tous les autres Egyptiens. Et il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Le chaton qu'il poursuivait faisait partie de la nouvelle portée du temple de Bastet et s'était échappé pendant la nuit. Les prêtresses avaient alerté tout le village et demandé à chacun de le retrouver. Cela faisait donc près d'une demi-journée que l'humain poursuivait le félin, sur ordre de son oncle.

En ce moment, le chat noir venait de se percher sur un palmier et, coincé à mi-hauteur, feulait et crachait de peur. Le garçon grossièrement vêtu eut un petit sourire indulgent puis posa le pied sur l'arbre et, à l'aide de la magie, il marcha sur le tronc pour atteindre la boule de poils. Il passa une main sous son ventre et descella délicatement les griffes plantées dans le bois de l'autre. Lorsqu'il posa le chat contre son abdomen, l'animal se lova automatiquement contre sa peau chaude en ronronnant de plaisir. Le chemin jusqu'au temple, ensuite, ne fut pas long du tout et avant que le soleil ne soit couché, ils étaient arrivés.

- Par Horus ! Harry, tu l'as retrouvé ! Quel bonheur !

- Dès que je l'ai eu en main, il n'avait plus du tout l'air réticent à revenir, prêtresse. Je vous le laisse à présent, je dois rentrer ou mon oncle me punira.

- Oh, Harry, c'est un tel malheur que tu sois obligé de rester chez eux ! Ils ne t'aiment pas et ne traitent pas mieux qu'un esclave !

- Je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire. Tant que je ne suis pas marié, ils sont responsables de moi, c'est ce qu'avait décidé ma mère.

- Quelle bêtise !

- Oui, mais elle ne pensait pas mourir si tôt. Je suis désolé, prêtresse, mais je dois vraiment vous laisser.

- Reviens au temple quand tu veux, tu sais que les êtres comme toi y sont toujours bien accueillis !

Elle lui cria ces derniers mots alors que le garçon s'éloignait en trottinant dans le chemin poussiéreux. Il se retourna pour lui faire un grand sourire et, sur un dernier geste d'adieu, il disparut au coin d'une maison.

o

Quelques jours plus tard, sur la felouque de son oncle Vernon, Harry se dirigeait avec toute la « famille » vers Alexandrie, où Vernon devait se livrer à quelques transactions d'importance. Ils y rejoindraient la sœur de ce dernier qui les hébergerait le temps de leur séjour.

Harry n'aimait pas cette femme. Sous prétexte qu'il n'était que le neveu de Vernon et donc non lié à elle par le sang, elle se permettait de l'exploiter au même titre que ses esclaves, lui assignant les tâches les plus ingrates. Il espérait que cette fois-ci, Vernon aurait trop besoin de lui pour vendre ses marchandises, puisqu'il savait bien mieux que lui l'art des chiffres et des lettres et surtout du marchandage. Son oncle, même s'il le méprisait, ne l'assommait jamais de travail, lié par la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère devant les Dieux qu'il lui trouverait une épouse ou un époux de grande lignée. Il devait le ménager pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas déjà brisé lorsque le temps serait venu de l'engager. Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui choisisse un parti. Il soupira légèrement. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Un jeune homme à la forte carrure et aux cheveux roux du même village que lui, qui s'appelait Charly et qui lui avait déjà fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Avec un vague sourire repu, le jeune homme se remémora leurs dernières étreintes avant qu'il ne parte. Charly était berger et il lui avait fait l'amour au beau milieu de son troupeau de moutons. Le garçon avait adoré jouir dans ces circonstances. Il avait eu l'impression d'être dans un petit nid d'amour, tout chaud et tout doux, palpitant de la vie des bêtes autour d'eux. Quand ils avaient atteint l'extase, il s'était laissé aller et avait savouré cet instant unique où il s'était senti en harmonie avec les bêtes laineuses qui se pressaient autour de lui, sans songer aux griffures qui devaient sans doute être apparues dans son dos. Son amant le prenait souvent à même le sol, dur et parsemé de petits cailloux, mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Charly était un colosse, une masse impressionnante de muscles. Il n'était pas très beau, mais une certaine douceur dans sa physionomie le rendait attachant. Et c'était grisant pour Harry de sentir pendant leurs jeux érotiques à quel point Charly se retenait, bridait sa passion pour se consacrer uniquement à son propre plaisir. C'était comme jouer avec un titan enchaîné. C'était divin.

Des images lui revinrent, celles de leurs plus puissantes étreintes. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa emporter par le plaisir qu'elles rappelaient en lui. Il revoyait le gigantesque corps de bronze luisant et bougeant comme celui d'un serpent sur lui. Il revoyait ses propres mains caresser et parcourir ce corps puissant à sa merci. Il ressentait à nouveau le plaisir qu'ils avaient échangé durant ces moments-là. Et il trouvait cela si bon ! S'il n'avait pas su son oncle, sa tante et son cousin si proches de lui, à même de le surprendre, il se serait laissé aller à quelques caresses intimes. Harry sentait que ce voyage allait être long. Très long.

Sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur érotique, le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné et se leva pour rejoindre sa ''famille'' à l'avant. Au loin, on voyait enfin les roseaux qui envahissaient chaque bras du delta du Nil. La caravane atteindrait Alexandrie lorsque Râ, sur son chariot de feu, irait combattre les démons de la nuit.

o

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que la caravane du marchand Dursley était arrivée à Alexandrie. L'homme et sa suite avaient investi la maison de Marge, la suivante de la Reine, et les marchandises étaient entreposées dans un grand hangar à l'arrière de la demeure de la dame. Tous les jours, Vernon entraînait son neveu sur les quais du port pour ses transactions avec des Syriens, des Babyloniens, des Perses…

Ce jour là, Harry supervisait le déchargement d'une cargaison phénicienne pendant que son oncle négociait la cargaison. Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient vu quatre felouques quitter le port à la rencontre, leur avait-on dit, d'un navire romain. À présent, ils pouvaient apercevoir le bâtiment étranger, guidé par les felouques, longer les trois cent mètres de la digue reliant le Phare au port. Harry quitta un instant son poste pour admirer l'arrivée de l'envahisseur. Il monta sur le mât du bateau phénicien, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le pont romain tout autant que sur les esclaves qui déchargeaient la cargaison phénicienne. Lentement, l'imposant bâtiment romain glissa à côté des autres bateaux amarrés. Les rames, jusque là relevées, plongèrent subitement dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout alentour et freinant brutalement la progression du colosse de bois. À ce moment, Harry put enfin voir les étrangers qui manœuvraient ce monstre. Ce qui semblait être une garde spéciale se tenait à la proue, autour de deux hommes. L'un était plutôt vieux, habillé d'une lourde cuirasse bardée de marques honorifiques, le visage aux traits lourds et vieillissants et les cheveux gris. Il ressemblait un peu à un athlète qui aurait abandonné ses exercices. À ses côtés se tenait un homme bien plus jeune, aux cheveux bruns noirs, richement vêtu d'une tunique et d'une toge, quelques bracelets décorant ses poignets. Son visage repoussant tira une grimace de dégoût à Harry qui préféra laisser errer son regard plus en avant sur le bateau, en fait une galère remarqua-t-il au bruit des chaînes cognant contre le bois. Une centaine d'hommes étaient ainsi attachés aux rames, quatre par banc de part et d'autre d'une balustrade sur laquelle se déplaçait un homme armé d'un fouet. Harry avait entendu nombres d'histoires plus horribles les unes que les autres à propos de ces hommes. Voleurs, assassins, violeurs, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que du bétail juste bon à faire avancer la machine romaine. Le mépris était clairement lisible sur le visage du jeune homme. Il observait les esclaves avec un petit air supérieur quand, tout à coup, il plongea dans une tempête déchaînée. Jamais il n'avait vogué sur une telle mer. Il y voyait le désir, la passion, si forte qu'elle en faisait mal, un espoir renaissant, un soulagement sans limite et surtout l'extase, celle que l'on ressent devant un Dieu. Puis plus rien. Seule la haine assombrissait à présent le regard argenté.

- Harry ! Par les Dieux, je ne vais pas t'attendre jusqu'au réveil des momies !

Le garçon faillit tomber de son mât quand la voix grasse de son oncle retentit, le tirant de sa contemplation. Il se rattrapa de justesse et, par réflexe, rechercha le regard dans lequel il s'était abandonné quelques instants avant. Mais il ne voyait plus devant lui qu'une centaine d'hommes crasseux, masses de muscles informes souvent estropiés. Encore un peu choqué, il descendit alors calmement de son mât pour rejoindre son oncle et quitter le navire.

Une fois sur le quai, le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard sur la galère romaine. Il remarqua que le seigneur au visage si laid ne le quittait pas des yeux, une lueur bizarre dans le regard. C'est avec ce regard perçant posé sur sa nuque qu'il quitta le port en compagnie de son oncle.

o

- Harry !

Le beuglement de Vernon fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il était en train de préparer un bain d'eau chaude pour son oncle et rêvassait paisiblement quand l'homme avait surgi dans le petit réduit.

- Prépare un deuxième bain ! Marge te donnera des vêtements ! Je veux que tu sois prêt à partir avant que le soleil ne soit couché !

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Le Roi m'a invité au palais, je ne peux pas y aller seul ! Dépêche-toi !

- Bien, d'accord !

Harry avait à peine eu le temps de répondre que l'énorme marchand lui avait tourné le dos pour se rendre dans la résidence. En soufflant, le jeune homme alla chercher un nouveau baquet et le remplit d'eau froide. Il n'avait plus le temps de la mettre sur le feu s'il voulait être prêt pour le soir et il devait encore finir de préparer le bain de Vernon.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son propre baquet, qu'il avait pris soin de mettre dans une autre pièce que celle où se lavait son oncle. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir la nudité monstrueuse du grossier personnage.

Une jeune esclave lui avait donné quelques instants auparavant des herbes odorantes pour parfumer son eau et se décrasser plus facilement. À l'aide d'un chiffon de lin, il procéda donc à ses ablutions, savourant l'odeur de lotus et de thym qui se dégageait du baquet. Il venait de rincer ses long cheveux de jais quand deux esclaves pénétrèrent le réduit où il se trouvait, chargés d'huiles, de bijoux et de vêtements.

- Le maître Vernon nous ordonne de nous occuper de votre préparation.

L'esclave qui avait parlé était un jeune homme à la peau très claire appelé Cedric, généralement très arrogant avec lui. Il était toujours bien mis, avait une certaine autorité sur ses congénères et passait _énormément_ de temps dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Harry le soupçonnait fortement de jouer les mignons avec elle. Mais bon. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment comment on pouvait se laisser toucher par la grosse Marge, Harry se fichait bien de savoir ce que faisait cet esclave. Peut-être espérait-il gagner sa liberté ainsi. Le pauvre.

La même jeune fille qui lui avait fourni les herbes accompagnait Cedric. Elle déposa ses paquets dans un coin et prépara une table recouverte de lin.

- Harry, si vous voulez bien vous installer, je vais vous préparer.

- Pardon ? Mais, je… je peux le faire tout seul, je…

- C'est votre oncle qui nous envoie. Il veut que vous soyez à votre avantage ce soir.

Avec une expression sceptique sur le visage, Harry obtempéra. Il se leva gracieusement dans son baquet, l'eau froide ruisselant sur sa peau, mettant en valeur chaque courbe de son corps. Un peu gêné par le regard des deux esclaves sur lui, le jeune homme cacha discrètement son intimité avec le chiffon de lin trempé qu'il avait utilisé pour ses ablutions. Il ne manqua pourtant pas le regard de pur désir que Cedric avait posé sur lui. L'esclave, d'ailleurs ne semblait plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux de Harry. Il admirait sans vergogne les traits fins presque féminins de son visage, détaillait chaque membres long et élancé. Il remarqua les cuisses galbées et la taille de guêpe, les épaules rondes et les muscles discrets, la poitrine à peine saillante. L'esclave retint avec peine un gémissement de plaisir quand le jeune homme extirpa un pied menu de l'eau froide et qu'il étira sa silhouette de chat pour retrouver le sol de terre battue. Il sentait le désir grimper en lui. Le jeune homme était bien trop beau et en voyant ses yeux de chats, Cedric crut à une réincarnation de la déesse Bastet. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait son jeu de gigolo auprès de la maîtresse de maison. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que caresser cette peau qu'il imaginait soyeuse et souple. Un sourire amer joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il détournait les yeux pour saisir une petite coupelle d'huile parfumée et la tendre à la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Harry s'était allongé sur le ventre, gêné par le regard trop insistant que Cedric posait sur lui. Il connaissait ce regard ; c'était celui que les hommes en manque de femme posaient sur lui. Généralement, il arrivait à les repousser à l'aide de sa magie, mais s'il faisait du mal à l'esclave favori de Marge, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Tout à coup, il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur son dos et commencer à le masser lentement, savamment. Lorsque ces deux mains commencèrent à caresser sa colonne vertébrale, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui, forcé par son corps à ressentir tout le plaisir qu'on lui apportait. Il se laissa conduire dans un monde de sensations exquises par les mains douces et couvertes d'huile odorante et oublia complètement l'autre esclave.

La jeune femme enduisait consciencieusement le corps alangui devant elle. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à pratiquer son art sur la Vieille, elle prenait son temps et appréciait. Elle avait hâte de parer le garçon des bijoux qu'on l'avait autorisée à prendre. Sa spécialité reconnue de toute la cour de la reine avait enfin trouvé l'être parfait pour s'appliquer. La jeune femme aimait mettre en valeur les gens et elle sentait que le garçon serait éblouissant une fois son travail fini.

- Pouvez-vous vous retourner s'il vous plaît, il faut que je m'occupe de votre poitrine et de vos jambes à présent.

Rougissant plus que jamais, Harry se retourna maladroitement sur la table recouverte d'un tissu un peu rêche. Il se sentit soulagé que Cedric ait quitté la petite pièce, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté bien longtemps son regard sur lui. Il lança un regard en coin à l'esclave qui s'occupait de lui et perçut le petit sourire de satisfaction qu'elle arborait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ?

Sa voix était basse et un peu sèche.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé. Je suis juste heureuse de pouvoir enfin préparer quelqu'un qui mérite mon art.

- Tu as la magie toi aussi ?

L'attitude du garçon envers l'esclave changea brusquement. Il savait qu'il existait beaucoup d'autres personnes comme lui qui possédaient la magie, mais lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de rencontrer un quelconque mage ou gourou, sa famille d'adoption l'empêchait systématiquement de le voir. Ils craignaient plus que tout que Harry développe son don, de peur qu'un jour ils ne puissent plus l'utiliser comme ils le faisaient à présent. C'était pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'après l'arrivée du garçon dans leur famille, Vernon et Petunia avaient décidé, malgré l'état de marchand du gros homme, de s'installer dans un village perdu aux limites du désert. Ainsi, il avait peu de chances de rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant pour lui. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le garçon n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Enfant, il avait dû rapidement la brider pour éviter de blesser ou de détruire ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Et à présent, il la maîtrisait assez pour pouvoir l'utiliser à tout propos, ce dont il ne se privait pas, rendant ses tâches bien moins pénibles. Mais le garçon espérait toujours rencontrer des gens comme lui, car il se sentait terriblement seul, dans un monde où la magie n'était même pas mentionnée.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la magie, je n'en ai jamais vue mais je sais que j'ai un don particulier pour rendre les gens beaux.

- Ah…

Le dépit était clairement perceptible dans sa voix, mais il reprit quelques instants plus tard, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Tu aimerais voir ce que c'est, la magie ?

- Pardon ?

- La magie…moi j'en fais, je peux te montrer si tu veux !

- Euh… Pourquoi pas…

Harry n'attendit pas que la jeune esclave ait fini sa phrase. Il leva la main et, avec un geste discret du poignet, il fit apparaître une jolie petite fibule. Le bijou était mignon, un peu maladroit mais appréciable tout de même. C'était une petite grenouille, une reinette, qui gonflait sa gorge pour un coassement. On aurait pu jurer l'entendre, tellement elle semblait réaliste, mais le manque de précision sur les détails atténuait l'effet de réel.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je t'aime bien, tu sais, accepte-là comme présent de ma part !

- Woaw…

La jeune femme regardait l'objet avec ce qui semblait être de la vénération. Elle essuya ses mains glissantes avant de saisir religieusement l'objet. Ses yeux semblaient chercher à percer le mystère de son apparition dans la paume du jeune homme allongé devant elle, mais très vite, elle détourna le visage pour l'accrocher à sa tunique. Elle contempla l'assemblage un instant puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur Harry.

- Maintenant, il faut que vous vous leviez, que je puisse vous habiller.

o

On aurait pu croire que l'on pénétrait dans le palais des Dieux, lorsqu'on levait le regard sur le bâtiment royal. Le soleil couchant dardait ses rayons autour de l'imposante bâtisse, tel un halo divin et protecteur.

Une immense porte de bronze ouvragée, incrustée d'or et de pierreries laissait entrer un flot continu d'invités. C'était tous des hommes, souvent accompagnés par de belles esclaves pour leur tenir compagnie, ou par de jeunes éphèbes à la conversation gracieuse. C'était des chars et des palanquins chargés qui s'arrêtaient dans la cour, à l'entrée du palais, et qui déchargeaient leurs occupants encore frais de leur toilette. Les personnes étaient encore dignes dans leurs vêtements d'apparat et les mains restaient bien sagement le long du corps ou appuyées sur une canne.

Le fleuve des être humains coulait tranquillement le long des immenses couloirs somptueusement décorés et des salles toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Sur les murs, les dieux et les esclaves de pierre accompagnaient les visiteurs dans leur voyage vers la salle du trône où se déroulait la réception.

Des tentures de lin léger et de perles décoraient les murs et des torches illuminaient brillamment la grande salle.

Des couches étaient installées à la romaine tout autour de la salle, permettant aux invités de se voir et de se parler d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Il était clair qu'au bout de quelque temps, l'ordre strict de ces alignements serait rompu pour laisser place à plus d'échanges entre les personnes présentes.

Face à l'immense porte de bronze, une série de couchettes particulièrement soignées étaient déjà occupées par le roi, la reine et ce qui semblaient être les invités d'honneur. Un vieux Romain accompagné d'un plus jeune, tout deux suivis d'une petite garde de légionnaires.

Le vieux général des armées romaines avait accepté d'emmener son fils en Egypte, pour un voyage de plaisance et de commerce en territoire conquis. Ils avaient investi le palais sans autre forme de procès et installé leurs hommes dans les quartiers des soldats égyptiens. Le roi, contraint et forcé, leur avait fait donner les meilleures chambres et les plus belles esclaves et avait ordonné une grande fête. Il ne fallait jamais contrarier l'envahisseur. Il avait donc réuni la plupart des nobles présents à Alexandrie et quelques marchands pour faire bon poids et avait commandé nombre de mets raffinés. Un nouvel arrivage d'esclaves avait redonné une certaine jeunesse au groupe précédent, assurant ainsi un spectacle de qualité et un service sans reproche aux invités.

Les époux royaux, installés selon leur mode, devisaient platement avec les deux Romains grossièrement allongés sur leur couche tandis que le défilé des nobles et des marchands les égayait. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'approchait pour saluer le roi, lorsqu'ils en avaient le droit. Ils s'inclinaient bien bas et se retiraient à reculons, sous le regard paternel de leur monarque et moqueur des Romains.

- Vraiment, ces hommes sont d'une telle hypocrisie…

- Ce sont nos règles, général. Ils les respectent.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Tiens, ces deux esclaves sont bien jolies ! Où les avez-vous trouvées ?

- Hum, un marchand grec qui commerce avec les barbares. Elles sont du nord toutes les deux.

Le général laissa échapper un petit rire gourmand, imaginant déjà les deux jeunes femmes à son service.

- Vous…

- Père ! Regardez celui-ci !

Theodore s'était tendu sur sa couche, toute son attention focalisée sur la porte de bronze qui venait d'ouvrir le passage à l'une des plus belles créatures de la terre.

- C'est la jeune fille du port…

Les yeux exorbités, le chef de la garde personnelle de l'empereur Voldemort avait eu de la peine à expirer ces quelques mots. Il était soufflé. La jeune fille était là, celle dont il avait tant parlé durant toute la journée. Son père en avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, tant le babille de son fils avait été continu. Ses cheveux nattés à l'égyptienne tombaient dans son dos et sur sa poitrine nue, encadrant son visage en cœur de magnifiques serpents noirs. Un pagne de lin ceignait sa taille, rehaussant le galbe de ses cuisses et la finesse de ses hanches. Un bracelet attaché au-dessus de son coude droit décorait sans fioriture son corps, habilement mis en valeur.

- Eh bien, je crois que tu t'es trompé. Ce n'est pas une fille, ça, c'est un garçon et ma foi, fort appétissant !

- Est-il promis ? Est-il marié à quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas, demande au roi…

Le jeune homme tourna un regard méprisant vers le monarque, l'enjoignant de répondre.

- Je ne sais rien, jeune homme. Le mieux serait de demander au marchand qui l'accompagne.

- Eh bien faites !

Sur un signe du roi, un esclave s'approcha et se pencha vers lui. Le vieil homme lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et il disparut dans la foule pour exécuter ses ordres. La tablée du roi le vit revenir quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de Vernon et de son neveu, tout deux étonnés de la faveur qui leur était faite. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur dieu vivant et attendirent qu'il leur autorise à se relever.

- Marchand Vernon, qui est le garçon qui t'accompagne ?

- C'est mon neveu, ô mon roi. Il m'a été confié par sa mère lorsqu'elle mourut il y a de cela quinze années. Il avait à peine un an.

- Ainsi tu as pris soin de lui depuis tout ce temps. Cela est bien. A-t-il déjà été promis ?

- Hélas, non ô mon roi. J'espérais lui trouver une famille qui saurait le protéger et le rendre heureux, lui assurer la subsistance. Une femme féconde qui lui donnerait une ligné prospère. Mais personne n'a encore pus toucher son cœur.

''_Plutôt le tien_'', ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. L'hypocrisie de son Oncle était flagrante, marquée sur son visage. Le gros homme ne cherchait qu'à le vendre au meilleur prix à une famille noble qui continuerait probablement à le payer durant de longues autres années, quel qu'il soit, même si lui-même devait en souffrir.

- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez son bonheur parmi les princesses présentes ce soir.

- Je n'en doute pas, ô mon roi. Elles sont toutes de très bonne naissance et semblent fort aimables. Je vous promets qu'il tâchera de trouver une compagne ce soir!

- Puisse cela se faire!

Le roi leva une main apaisante sur ces mots, clôturant ainsi la conversation. Vernon se baissa bien bas devant lui, imité par Harry qui retint une grimace de dégoût amusée devant le postérieur monstrueux que son oncle présentait au monarque. ''_C'est à la limite du sacrilège, une telle horreur_!'' Pensa-t-il. Les deux hommes se retirèrent alors puis se mélangèrent à la foule des invités, disparaissant à la vue du roi et des deux Romains.

- Quelle merveille! Ce n'est pas une femme qu'il lui faut à ce garçon! Jamais il ne pourra engendrer, les dieux ne lui ont pas choisi cette destinée. Il n'y a qu'un mâle qui saura prendre soin de lui et utiliser correctement sa beauté!

- À quoi songes-tu, fils?

Un cours silence suivit cette question, avant que les deux Romains n'échangent un regard entendu, un sourire identique et inquiétant ornant leur visage.

o

Harry était seul au milieu de la foule qui se pressait autour de lui. Une fois quittée la table du roi, son oncle l'avait abandonné pour rejoindre une de ses connaissances et marchander quelques nouveaux articles avec ses collègues présents. Il ne se soucierait donc plus de son neveu, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre pour quelques investigations. En effet, le garçon avait reconnu parmi les invités une personne qu'il connaissait bien et qui, de ce qu'il se souvenait, était très amie avec ses parents. Il erra à travers la foule à la recherche de l'homme, s'arrêtant quelques fois lorsqu'il pensait l'apercevoir. Il finit par le retrouver à l'ombre d'une colonne, son regard perçant et tendre comme celui d'un père posé sur les gens qui évoluaient à la lumière des torches.

- Harry, comme je suis heureux de te revoir!

- Remus, le plaisir est partagé! Comment vont tes faucons?

- Folken est malade, il perd ses plumes. Je crois que la fin est proche pour lui. Mais mes deux autres protégés sont en pleine santé, je les entraîne tous les jours pour les chasses du roi! Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu au temple, ton oncle t'en a-t-il empêché?

- Plus ou moins. Il refuse de me laisser venir seul à la ville, prétextant que si je ne suis plus pur, mon mariage avec une famille noble serait compromis. Il a peur que l'on m'agresse et qu'il perde ses chances d'un petit magot.

- Je vois.

- Certaines fois, il me fait penser à un maquereau. Je ne suis entre ses mains qu'un corps que l'on vend au plus offrant. Et, apparemment, mon corps vaut très cher.

- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pouvoir t'accueillir chez moi, mais c'était la volonté de ta mère. On ne peut aller contre la volonté d'une morte. Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte.

- Oui, je sais. Ne veux-tu pas parler de choses plus joyeuses? Je vois que l'on commence à apporter les plats, installons nous, tu me raconteras les derniers potins du temple!

- Tu nous manques beaucoup là-bas, tu sais! Les gens comme toi sont précieux pour les dieux.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent au village. Et chaque fois que je demande pourquoi, on refuse de me répondre. Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas, toi?

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Un jour viendra, la personne qui aura le courage de partager ton cœur te le dira. J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas trop tard.

Un sourire triste ornait le visage du prêtre. Il n'était pas très vieux, mais semblait rongé par une invisible maladie. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient mal une calvitie naissante et ses yeux si chauds perdaient chaque fois qu'Harry le voyait un peu plus de leur éclat. Son corps sec se voûtait un peu plus chaque année et s'appuyait plus lourdement sur une canne ouvragée faite de bois. De petites rides étaient apparues depuis peu sur le visage souriant. Elles accentuaient encore la douceur et la bonhomie qui se dégageaient du prêtre et qui faisaient de lui le compagnon idéal. Il mena son jeune ami vers deux couches un peu à l'écart, où ils seraient tranquilles pour apprécier ensemble les plaisirs de cette fête.

À peine furent-ils installés que de toutes parts apparurent des esclaves chargés de plats savoureux, dégoulinants de sauces et de confiseries. Harry vit passer devant lui nombre de plats étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vus et que Remus lui commentait au fur et à mesure. Il y avait là des pieds de bœuf farcis, des poissons présentés à la mode romaine, des oiseaux frits et à nouveau parés de leurs plumes, des flamands roses du Nil entourés de lotus, comme s'ils étaient en train de se reposer sur le fleuve, des chevreuils et des gazelles fumants barbouillés de confitures et de gelées.

- Et là, cet esclave à la cicatrice porte des beignets farcis aux langues d'oiseaux. Peux-tu imaginer ce que cela à dû coûter au roi de faire abattre tant d'animaux?

- Y aura-t-il aussi des fruits? Je ne vois pour l'instant que des viandes et des friandises. Ces hommes vont tous finir allongés chez un guérisseur ou au temple, s'ils ne mangent pas le moindre légume.

- Les légumes ne vont pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va les empêcher de finir chez un guérisseur. Regarde en face de toi comme ces porcs s'empiffrent. Ils ne pensent même pas à savourer la nourriture qui leur est présentée et qui nous est si précieuse.

o

Le repas commençait à tirer en longueur. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient ivres et s'amusaient avec des femmes et des esclaves. Parfois, l'un d'entre eux se levait et disparaissait derrière une colonne pour vomir, puis revenait et recommençait à remplir son estomac. Les esclaves ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours vers le quartier des cuisines et revenaient chargés de viandes et de plats fumants et alléchants.

Harry et Remus, dans leur coin, essayaient de retenir leur désir de nourriture qui s'éveillait chaque fois qu'ils voyaient passer un esclave chargé et devisaient calmement des dernières nouvelles d'Alexandrie. Personne ne les embêtait. Leurs voisins changeaient régulièrement de place, cédant leur couche à d'autres personnes, mais aucun d'eux ne s'intéressait à leur discussion.

Remus écoutait avec plaisir son compagnon lui décrire sa vie avec son amant, quand un esclave chargé d'un plat particulièrement odorant passa devant eux.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que ceci?

Harry avait interpellé l'esclave. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui expliquer quand il fut interrompu par une voix sèche qui sonna désagréablement aux oreilles des trois hommes.

- C'est du garrum, de Rome. Des viscères de poisson faisandées et mélangées à quelques herbes, mais je doute que cela ne sied à un palais aussi délicat que le vôtre. En effet, cette mixture est particulièrement relevée.

- Mon palais supporte bien la nourriture des esclaves, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne supporterait pas la nourriture des barbares!

Un sourire tordit l'horrible visage de Theodore.

- Enfin je trouve quelqu'un qui me tient tête. Toutes ces larves se baissent bien trop bas sur mon passage pour avoir un quelconque intérêt à mes yeux. -Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Remus- Je souhaiterais rester seul avec votre ami. Laissez-nous.

- Non! Je veux-

- Il suffit. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Un regard glacial transperça le prêtre. Il jeta un œil à Harry qui semblait concentrer toute sa haine sur le Romain et finit par se lever.

- Harry, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais comment m'appeler…

- Merci Remus, mais je ne crois pas qu'il restera bien longtemps.

Le prêtre s'éloigna sur un dernier geste et le Romain prit sa place.

- Je crois que tu te trompes lourdement...je compte bien me tenir à tes côtés pour un long moment.

- De quel droit allez-vous contre mes souhaits! Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous, je ne vous connais pas!

- Justement, que dirais-tu de faire connaissance? Par exemple, dis-moi ton nom, personne n'a su me le donner jusqu'à présent.

- Mon nom m'appartient et je refuse de vous le donner. De plus, je n'éprouve aucun désir à connaître un Romain.

- Pourtant il faudra bien que tu trouves ce désir un jour.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous autres barbares n'avez aucun intérêt pour moi. Je ne risque pas de quitter mon si beau pays pour aller me perdre dans cette cité que vous considérez comme le centre du monde.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, _Harry_!

- Que…

- N'as-tu donc pas rencontré ton oncle? C'est lui qui m'a donné ton nom, en même temps que ta main! Tu m'as coûté cher, mais je ne regrette rien! Il est bien plus intéressant d'épouser un esprit rebelle qu'il faut dompter qu'une personne totalement soumise. C'est bien plus amusant!

- Je… non! Je refuse! J'aime déjà quelqu'un! Il n'a pas le droit de me donner comme ça, sans mon consentement!

- Selon ce qu'a dit ta mère, tu es obligé de lui obéir! Et depuis ce soir, tu m'es promis!

À ce moment, le garçon vit son oncle se diriger vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. D'un bond, Harry se releva de sa couche et se jeta sur lui, l'agrippant par sa tunique et le secouant comme un prunier.

- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire? On m'apprend que vous m'avez donné! Que vous m'avez vendu?

- Harry, mon garçon calme-toi! Ton avis n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire, de toute façon, je comptais bien me débarrasser de toi ce soir! Ce Romain a bien voulu te prendre comme époux et il m'a fait une offre des plus appréciables pour pouvoir disposer de toi. Tu ne rentreras pas avec moi ce soir, d'ailleurs, Marge sera contente de ne plus avoir à s'occuper de toi. Tu resteras avec ton promis qui s'occupera de toi.

- Je…je ne vous crois pas! Vous ne pouvez pas me vendre au plus offrant comme un esclave! Je suis le fils de James, l'ancien général des armées du roi! Je ne suis pas un esclave!

- Tu n'es peut-être pas un esclave, mais tu n'as plus aucune noblesse! Tu as vécu aux crochets de ma famille pendant bien trop longtemps pour que je ne profite pas d'une occasion comme celle-ci pour me débarrasser de toi!

Harry était atterré. Son oncle était en train de lui dire qu'il venait d'être attaché à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il détestait déjà. On lui avait pris sa liberté. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Non… je refuse… je ne veux pas être marié à ce barbare… je ne veux pas…

Et, sans un regard en arrière, il se mit à courir vers les deux grandes portes de bronze, bousculant au passage les invités qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Dans son dos, il entendit le Romain hurler un ordre, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, c'était s'enfuir, quitter ce palais et ces hommes mauvais, retrouver Remus et Charly, se cacher. Il allait atteindre la porte quand une violente douleur le plia en deux. On venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Il tomba sur ses genoux le souffle coupé et les bras repliés sur son abdomen. Sa magie commença à se répandre autour de lui mais il se sentit agrippé par les bras et relevé sans douceur. Deux légionnaires enfonçaient leurs doigts crasseux dans la peau de ses bras, l'écartelant presque. Avec un cri, le garçon laissa échapper une plus grande quantité de magie, brûlant la chair des hommes qui le tenaient. Ceux-ci commencèrent à gémir de douleur mais ils ne lâchèrent pas leur proie. L'air crépitait et grésillait autour d'eux, quand soudain, tout s'arrêta. Les hommes lâchèrent Harry, cédant la place à deux autres soldats qui le conduisirent au devant du Romain.

- Hé bien, Harry, ce n'est pas correct de chercher à fuir son promis. Tu m'obliges à utiliser la force pour te garder avec moi… Ces bracelets t'empêcheront d'utiliser ta magie. Tu ne pourras pas les enlever de toi-même, ainsi, je serai sûr que tu ne chercheras pas à quitter ma protection!

- Barbare! Tu crois vraiment que je ne saurai pas me débrouiller sans magie? Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de l'utiliser, j'ai appris à vivre sans!

- Hinhinhin, tu crois vraiment que tu survivrais longtemps tout seul dans une ville comme Alexandrie? Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre d'hommes qui serait capable de te prendre sur place sans te demander ton avis.

Quelques toussotements retentirent dans l'assemblée qui observait l'altercation en commentant. Il était évident que dans le palais même, certaines personnes avaient ce genre de pensées. Un sourire mauvais tordit le visage torturé de Theodore.

- Emmenez-le dans mes appartements, je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard…

o

La nuit était bien avancée, quand les deux soldats abandonnèrent Harry dans la vaste chambre de leur chef. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe par l'une des immenses fenêtres, ils l'avaient ligoté, les mains dans le dos, sur le grand lit. Les esclaves avaient été chassés de la pièce et on avait éteint toutes les torches.

Le jeune homme avait résisté autant qu'il le pouvait, mais sa magie, bridée par les bracelets de cuir qu'on lui avait imposés, ne pouvait pas l'aider et il n'était pas aussi bien entraîné aux combats que les deux brutes qui l'avaient traîné sans ménagement. Une angoisse sourde et profonde commençait à l'envahir. Il se rendait petit à petit compte de l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sans son don, vendu à cet homme, il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il ne pouvait pas résister. Il avait vu le regard plein de désir et de sadisme que posait son promis sur lui. Il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. On lui avait déjà raconté des histoires, au temple de son village, de jeunes hommes aussi beaux que lui, qui avaient été retrouvés souillés et mutilés par certains seigneurs en voyage dans leur pays et qui ne tenaient pas compte de l'importance de ces garçons chez eux. Il lui semblait qu'il était dans la même situation que ces infortunés, peut-être même pire. Lui serait bientôt uni à l'un de ces monstres irrespectueux. On allait l'arracher à son pays et le détourner de ses dieux. Son oncle, il s'en rendait compte, ne lèverait jamais le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience du degré de haine et de dégoût qu'il suscitait chez le gros homme. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il l'aimait bien mais que son avarice le rendait grognon. Il lui avait toujours été utile, lors de marchandages importants. Mais Vernon l'avait vendu sans une once de remord et il l'avait regardé être emmené par les deux soldats comme il regardait une pièce de théâtre, aux côtés du Romain.

On entendait les cris et les rires de la fête par dessus les murs et les toits du palais. Ces bruits parvenaient en sourdine à Harry. Il imaginait tous ces hommes, ces gens qui l'avaient observé se démener contre la décision de son oncle et qui n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt, avides du spectacle qu'il offrait. Un nœud se formait doucement dans sa gorge. Il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais Charly. L'homme de bronze lui manquait tellement depuis qu'il avait quitté son petit village. Derrière ses paupières closes, il pouvait admirer encore et encore son visage coupé au couteau, la douceur de ses yeux, il trouvait un maigre réconfort à l'imaginer anxieux lorsqu'il ne le verrait pas revenir. Peut- être même viendrait-il le chercher au palais et l'emmènerait-il loin, dans une oasis déserte…

Recroquevillé sur les draps fins, Harry rêvait sans verser la moindre larme. La fraîcheur de la nuit hérissait sa chair et de temps en temps, un sursaut le secouait, lorsqu'il essayait de se réchauffer. Il commençait à s'endormir dans cette position inconfortable quand des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Il réussit à en dénombrer deux avant que, dans un fracas violent pour ses oreilles habituées au silence, la porte de bois précieux ne s'écrase sur le mur de la chambre. Les voix tonitruantes des trois hommes lui déchirèrent les tympans.

- Crabbe, Goyle, mais que vois-je ? Dans quel état avez-vous donc laissé mon futur compagnon que j'ai acheté _si_ cher ? Il sera complètement abîmé avant que j'aie pu en goûter quoi que ce soit, si on le laisse comme ça !

La voix grasse et pleine de sarcasme arracha un gémissement de frayeur à l'Egyptien attaché sur le lit. Et elle continua.

- Donnez-moi donc ce couteau, que je le détache !

* * *

Celà mérite-t-il une review? Je l'espère.

A bientôt! Bisous

Veeralucard


	3. Chapter 3

Boijour. Pour moi, bonsoir! Je viens de finir de regarder Harry Potter 3. Vous savez quoi? Je pense que c'est le meilleur! Si si! J'adore Buck, il est trop beau!

Bon, je profite vite avant que mon père ne me rappelle à l'ordre et que je doive rejoindre mes couette pour poster ce troisième chapitre! Je sais, il s'est fait attendre! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'ai un bac à passer en fin d'année!

Bon, et aussi, ma bêta va me tuer parcequ'elle a pas pu me corrigée. Elle est en vacances, la veinarde! Donc, vous aurez la versions corrigée quand je posterais le 4eme chapitre. En attendant, je mets une mention spéciale sur celui-ci:

**_ATTENTION: _**Il est fait mention de violences et d'abus dans ce chapitre. Je ne parle pas du passage limite gore, mais ceux que ça choc, n'aller pas plus loin. Ou attendez le chapitre suivant. Il sera un peut moins dur.

Donc, comme vous le savez, les perso sont pas à moi, l'histoire est à Bluemoon54, les correction, c'est ma Lawrence et... c'est tout!

Voilà, à présent, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Ave Voldemort, victori te salutant:**

Chapitre 3

- Sirius.

- Mmmmh ?

- Tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir encore du désir dans notre état ?

L'immensité de la nuit refléta la profondeur du silence.

- Tu as du désir ?

Sirius sentit son compagnon basculer sur le flanc pour lui faire face.

- Ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai plus ressentit ça.

Un soupir lui échappa, guidant le murmure de Sirius vers le ciel.

- Tu es dur ?

- Comme jamais…

À son tour, le grand brun roula sur le flanc, face à son compagnon. Il pouvait distinguer ses yeux qui brillaient sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Son corps sale tremblait légèrement et il avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il y avait comme une supplique dans ses yeux, la prière qu'on le délivre de ce plaisir qui l'opprimait, l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement, rendait sa respiration erratique.

Sirius approcha doucement son corps de celui du blond avant de poser une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Les deux orbes d'argent grandes ouvertes qui l'observaient avec espoir se voilèrent sur un soupir de soulagement. Le brun laissa alors remonter ses doigts sous le tissus abîmé de ce qui servait de pagne au blond. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du sexe gorgé de sang entre les cuisses puissantes et il enroula ses doigts calleux autour. Le souffle chaud de Draco balaya son visage alors que ses mains aux longs doigts fins se posaient sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Sirius resserra ses doigts sur la verge palpitante avant de la masturber doucement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lèvres serrées de Draco qui tentait de retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Très vite, les soupirs et gémissements retenus du blond rappelèrent à Sirius ceux plus libres de son prêtre égyptien. Les cheveux blond et emmêlés devinrent brun et doux et les yeux d'argent laissèrent place à deux billes d'ambre. Le grand brun sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir si vivace de son amant. Il aurait tellement souhaité le revoir, lui faire partager le plaisir qu'il sentait imminent chez son compagnon romain.

Un long soupir annonça la délivrance de Draco. Ses muscles se relâchèrent petit à petit et il laissa rouler sa tête contre l'épaule rassurante de Sirius. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser l'abandon avec lequel il s'était laissé aller dans ses mains. Il se rendait compte que, en cinq ans, celui qui se surnommait le Maraudeur avait su combler le vide qu'avait laissé dans son cœur la mort de ses parents. Il avait un besoin presque vital de la présence du brun à ses côtés et pas seulement parce qu'il le protégeait depuis son arrivée sur la galère. Sirius était devenu plus qu'un ami. Il était comme son frère jumeau. Ils se comprenaient presque instinctivement, ils n'avaient presque pas besoin de se parler et ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Cinq années à user son corps sur les rames avait au moins eu cela de bon qu'il avait rencontré un être exceptionnel. Le blond était un peu honteux d'avoir profité de ses mains, mais en même temps, il se sentait rassuré et confiant. Avec un soupir, il releva les yeux pour observer le visage du brun.

- Merci, Sirius.

Un sourire lui répondit.

- Et toi ?

- Il n'y en a qu'un qui peut me rendre mon désir. J'espérais l'apercevoir sur les quais, mais je crois qu'on ne le laisse pas approcher. C'est un prêtre après tout.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'a mis dans cet état.

Draco baissa les yeux. Ses doigts survolaient légèrement le corps du brun, nettoyant magiquement les traces de son plaisir. Il finit par se retourner sur le dos et croisa les bras sous sa tête. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les étoiles avant de répondre à son compagnon.

- Ce matin, quand on est arrivé, il y avait un bateau phénicien duquel on déchargeait des marchandises. Il y avait une esclave sur le pont et quand elle a vu arriver la galère, elle est montée au mât du bateau. Tu ne l'as pas remarquée ?

- Si. C'était un garçon.

- Non, c'était une fille.

- Tu as tort. Je suis ton aîné, j'ai donc raison.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond.

- Abrutit. Dit-il tendrement à son compagnon.

Un petit ricanement lui répondit.

- Au lieu de m'insulter, raconte-moi plutôt la suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour rallumer le désir en toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ a fait. Elle était si belle. Vénus et Aphrodite réunies dans le même corps. Elle avait les cheveux noir et les yeux si verts… Mais son regard…

Le ton du blond changea. De tendre et rêveur, il devint froid, tranchant comme il savait si bien le faire avant la galère.

- Elle nous méprise. Elle m'a regardé avec dégoût, comme si j'était la pire chose de ce monde. Elle m'a fait sentir… _petit_… Je la hais.

- Eh bien.

- J'ai rêvé que je lui faisait ravaler son air de mépris, que je lui faisait sentir toute ma _puissance_… Qu'elle suppliait pour que je la libère… Et c'était jouissif.

- Par Jupiter ! Prions pour que tu ne lui tombe jamais dessus !

- Oui…

- Mais je maintient que c'est un garçon !

- Et moi, je te dis que c'est une fille ! Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon avec des formes pareilles !

- Tu n'as pas vu grand chose des formes du monde dans tes vingt années de vie à Rome dans ta couveuse ! Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as même jamais vu les formes d'un être humain en profondeur à par celles de ta mère quand tu es né !

- Pff ! Ferme donc ta grande gueule ! Avant que Theodore ne me trahisse, j'avais une fiancée aux formes plus qu'appréciables et plusieurs maîtresses toujours satisfaites ! Je met cent sesterces que je suis capable autant que toi de discerner un garçon d'une fille !

- Tu parles, tu n'as même jamais visité de garçon, comment veux-tu faire la différence ! Tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi ! J'y met deux cent ! Donne ta main !

Les deux hommes scellèrent leur paris par une franche poignée de main. C'était un jeu entre eux. Ils n'avaient rien à échanger, mais cela leur donnait l'impression de ne pas être encore tout à fait démunis.

°o0O0o°

La lame froide glissa sauvagement sur la peau couleur miel des jambes, écorchant et éraflant le derme soyeux. Le bruit du tissus que l'on déchire avait brièvement envahit la chambre, suivit par le bruit des dents qui claquent les unes contre les autres. Les cordes qui entravaient le corps sur le lit n'avaient pas résisté longtemps sous la pression de la lame et le lin fin du pagne encore moins.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit un courant d'air courir sur ses reins et ses jambes. Sa peau écorchée lui faisait mal et il sentait la présence malveillante de Theodore au dessus de lui. Dès qu'il eut les mains libres, le garçon tenta de se soustraire à l'aura malsaine qui entourait son promis. Il se redressa violemment, arqua le dos et tandis les bras, écrasant brutalement les parties génitales du romain qui émit un glapissement de stupeur. Harry en profita pour le repousser sur le lit et pour s'enfuir, mais il n'avait pas frappé assez fort et le romain se remit très vite du coup. Sa victime avait à peine posé les pieds par terre qu'il tendit le bras et saisit la longue chevelure tressée. Il tira violemment dessus, tordant le cou du garçon et le fit tomber à nouveau sur le lit. Harry eut le souffle coupé par le choc. Son dos avait percuté le cadre de bois du meuble et la douleur avait explosé dans sa colonne vertébrale, empêchant ses poumons de fonctionner. Avant qu'il ait pu retrouver sa respiration, une main de fer empoigna son cou et le tira sans ménagement sur le lit, écrasant sans pitié sa trachée. La vision de plus en plus trouble, Harry commençait à paniquer. Il agrippa la main qui lui maintenait la tête au milieu des oreillers et tenta de desserrer l'étau des doigts du romain. Des larmes de douleur commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux et il n'arrivait pas à les retenir alors qu'il tentait de respirer à nouveau. Il sentait ses muscles en manque d'oxygène qui se relâchaient les uns après les autres et bientôt, il cessa de lutter. Le noir commençait à envahir son esprit et il se laissa doucement tomber dans cette douloureuse torpeur. Mais Theodore ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il relâcha la gorge du garçon sous lui et lui écarta violemment les jambes pour enfoncer deux doigts dans l'intimité de celui qu'il avait acheté. C'était doux et chaud et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était détruire cette douceur.

Harry hurla de douleur quand le romain écarta violemment ses chairs. Tout son corps se tendis, se contracta et les larmes se firent plus abondantes à ses yeux. Il sentit les doigts le fouiller sans douceur, déchirant ses muscles et meurtrissant son intimité. Dans un réflexe guidé par la douleur, il replia ses jambes contre son torse et les propulsa dans le ventre du romain sur lui. Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait ses organes internes, tant la peine que lui infligèrent les doigts du romain était grande. Theodore les avait repliés dans son anus pour l'écarter au maximum et avait planté ses ongles dans la chair élastique.

Secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, Harry sentit le sang commencer à s'écouler entre ses fesses. Le romain, tombé au bas du lit, se redressait déjà. Le garçon commença à paniquer. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir et personne ne semblait être dans les parages. Il avait beau hurler, les deux hommes qui accompagnaient Theodore semblaient monter la garde.

Maladroitement, il essaya de se relever sur ses coudes mais la douleur dans son corps était trop insupportable. Elle lui paralysait les jambes et engourdissait son esprit et seul un instinct animal lui ordonnait de bouger et de fuir. Lorsque Theodore posa à nouveau la main sur lui, il se retourna et planta ses dents dans le poignet sur son épaule, arrachant un cri de rage au romain. Il avisa le couteau tombé sur le lit quelques instants avant et s'en saisit, le pointa sur son tortionnaire. Seulement sa vue brouillée par les larmes et la douleur l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit avec l'arme. Il frappa dans le vide, plusieurs fois, comme pour dissuader l'autre d'approcher trop près. Mais la voix froide et pleine de sarcasme du romain lui parvint dans son égarement.

- Tu es un être plein de ressources, mon petit Harry, ça me plait vraiment !

La voix était hachée et haletante, mais surtout chargée de désir. Le couteau dans la main de Harry fendis encore une fois l'air et, cette fois, la lame entailla une portion de chair il ne savait où. Peut-être le bras ou la cuisse.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la chambre, un grognement de plaisir mêlé à la douleur. Puis la voix de Theodore retentit à nouveau.

- Crabbe ! Goyle ! Je crois que notre ami nous réserve encore quelques surprises, mais je crains qu'elles ne soient de mauvais goût ! Venez donc vous assurer que votre chef ne craint rien !

Avec un rire gras, les deux gardes entrèrent dans le champs de vision de Harry. Le garçon s'était replié sur lui-même, la respiration haletante, comme pour protéger son corps nu de nouvelles attaques. Cette fois-ci, il ne put même pas lutter contre la poigne puissante qui l'éjecta hors du lit. Le couteau lui échappa des mains lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le tapis au pieds du deuxième garde qui le saisit à son tour et le redressa d'une main avant de le jeter violemment sur un haut coffre de bois. Harry sentit une ou deux de ses côtes émettre un petit craquement lorsqu'il atterrit à plat ventre sur le meuble.

À nouveau, son souffle coupé. À nouveau, la douleur. Mais cette fois, trois hommes autour de lui au lieu d'un. Et deux d'entre eux aussi épais que des buffles. Ses poignets couverts de cuir furent bloqués par une paire de mains puissantes et une autre paire souleva ses hanches. La troisième paire, la plus redoutée, souleva les pans d'une toge et dégagea un monstrueux sexe dressé. La troisième paire présenta ce sexe contre les fesses sanguinolentes. Cette troisième paire enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches fragile et poussa l'énorme membre dans le petit corps. Et le petit corps, écartelé, hurla de douleur tandis que ses chairs éclataient sous la poussée monstrueuse. Le sang coula plus encore et bientôt, un liquide blanchâtre se mêla au liquide vital, glissant doucement le long des jambes fines et maculant le corps merveilleux. Les bruits des rires et du plaisir étaient assourdissants dans la petite chambre, mélangés aux cris de souffrance.

Harry avait fini par cesser de lutter. Son corps lui faisait trop mal et les hommes contre lesquels il se débattait étaient bien trop fort pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus que subir cette déchéance, sentir son corps partir en lambeau accompagnés par son âme.

Pourtant, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était quelqu'un d'important, d'exceptionnel… Pourquoi alors devait-il subir cela ? Les gens importants sont respectés, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de choisir celui qui partagerais son corps, sa vie ? Tout ça à cause de sa mère.

Ce fut la première fois que Harry détesta sa mère. Si elle n'était pas morte, si elle n'avait pas décidé de le confier aux Dursley, sûrement n'aurait-il jamais connu cette déchéance. Et tandis que les trois hommes l'abandonnaient là, dans la chambre froide et baignant dans son sang, il maudit sa mère de tout son cœur, jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

°o0O0o°

Une douce chaleur baignait le visage de Draco. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Ses rêves étaient trop beau pour les laisser filer et il faisait tellement bon, chaud et doux, là où il était…

Un claquement sec aussitôt suivis d'une douleur fulgurante achevèrent de le réveiller. Le jeune homme se retrouva sur ses pieds avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Un nouveau claquement lui éclaircit immédiatement les idées et un troisième lui fit prendre la direction du banc qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Le grand brun le suivait de près, réveillé de la même manière que son compagnon. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place, sans échanger un mot, comme tout les hommes autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de chercher leur banc, de repérer leur marque parmi toutes les autres. La force de l'habitude leur permettait de reconnaître, même endormis, leur place.

Ils avaient posé leurs mains sur la rame et s'apprêtaient à la plonger dans l'eau et à faire travailler leurs muscles quand un dernier claquement les fit sortir de leur habitude. Tous levèrent la tête à l'écoute de leur capitaine, qui annonça les manœuvres. Les détails s'imprimèrent avec précision dans leur tête et ils se préparèrent au départ. Mais rien ne vint. On les avait préparés pour un départ immédiat, mais on attendait encore. Le capitaine retourna dans sa cabine, une toile tendue sur deux cordes sur le pont supérieur, et laissa ses esclaves attendrent sur leur banc. Les légionnaires à bords n'avaient pas quitté leurs postes. Et on attendais. Les esclaves devaient être prêts à tout moments, ils n'avaient pas le droit de relâcher leur attention. Le capitaine voulait des réactions immédiates, des ordres exécutés sur le champs. On n'avait pas le droit de se rendormire, même si la nuit avait été courte.

Le soleil continuait sa course inlassable dans le ciel, dieu indifférent aux peaux qui brûlaient doucement sous l'éclat de ses rayons. La sueur traçait des chemins moites sur les épidermes poussiéreux, dégageait les pores et en bouchait d'autres, liquide désagréable qu'ils ne pouvaient nettoyer. Sur le port, ils entendaient les bruits de la vie quotidienne, des marchands, des esclaves, des putains et des bandits, mais rien qui ne les atteignait. Aucun signe annonçant leur départ ou une quelconque manœuvre.

Soudain, le murmure de la vie sur les quais disparut dans le fracas de la passerelle qui tombait lourdement sur les pavés poussiéreux et du pas cadencé des hommes de la garde du général des armées romaines et de son fils. Les vibrations de la passerelle se répercutèrent dans le ventre du navire, dans les banc des galériens, dans leur corps et les réveillèrent aussi sûrement que le chant du coq au petit matin.

Immédiatement, tout les sens en alerte, Draco laissa sa magie se répandre jusqu'aux nouveaux arrivants. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui d'espionner tout ce qui se disait sur le bateau. Il recherchait la faille, le mot de trop qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer de ses chaînes. Et quoi de mieux que d'écouter les conversation du maître de l'équipage et de son fils ?

- Nous sommes prêts à larguer les amarres, général.

- Bien, allez-y, faites. Nous allons nous installer dans nos quartiers, mon fils et moi.

Jusque là, rien d'important. Draco focalisa son attention sur le mouvement de la rame, tout en glissant quelques mots à l'oreille de Sirius. Rien de nouveau. Le brun donnais le rythme à la rame, le blond lui prêtait ses muscles et écoutait les conversations. Une fois la galère lancée vers la mer, Draco tourna à nouveau son attention vers les quartiers du maître. Cette fois, la récolte fut fructueuse.

- Alors, il est vraiment si bien que ça, ton nouveau mignon ?

- Oh, père, si vous aviez pu le voir, cambré sur ce lit, un vrai chat ! Et tellement doué !

- Je vois qu'une fois de plus, tu as su trouver la perle rare ! Je t'envierais presque, tu sais, de pouvoir profiter de toute cette chair si tendre ! Mais bon, j'ai eu de pareils plaisir de mon temps aussi…

- Je suis sûr que vous seriez encore capable de le satisfaire, malgré votre âge, père ! Il est comme un défis, il lui en faut toujours plus et on se laisse emporter par la passion quand il nous mène…

- Eh bien, eh bien, crois-tu que tu seras capable d'attendre une année complète avant de te précipiter à nouveau en Egypte pour le rechercher et l'épouser ?

- Il le faudra bien, père, nous aurons toute la cérémonie à préparer et notre empereur veut tout d'abord visiter ses colonies du nord. Ma présence auprès de lui sera nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Rome. Mais à ce moment là, je serais libre de revenir. D'ailleurs, je serais dans l'obligation de vous reprendre cette galère, c'est la plus rapide que nous possédions.

- Cela va de sois ! Je ne saurais priver mon fils de son si beau chat !

Un coup de coude tira Draco de sa petite séance d'espionnage. Le capitaine le regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il soupçonnait quelque mauvaises plaisanteries. Sirius venait de lui épargner quelques coups de fouets. Le blond tourna un regard vide sur le capitaine puis quand l'homme se montra satisfait de ce qu'il vit, il se pencha en avant et murmura un petit merci à son compagnon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient de beau, nos deux _maîtres_ ?

Sirius avait posé la question entre deux coup de rame, en calant sa tête contre son torse, pour que personne ne voie qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger durant leur effort. Draco lui répondit de la même manière, sur un ton tout aussi bas.

- Apparemment, Theodore s'est trouvé une nouvelle victime. Un jeune garçon qui, selon ses dires, serait beau comme un Dieu et très doué au lit. Il l'a laissé à Alexandrie, sous la tutelle d'un quelconque noble à la botte de l'empire je suppose, et il reviendra le chercher dans un an pour l'emmener à Rome et l'épouser. Il utilisera cette galère, puisque selon lui, nous sommes les plus rapides !

- Il est si bon que cela, son nouveau jouet ?

- Il faut croire, il a même presque proposé à son père de l'essayer, c'est dire !

- Jupiter ! Cette vieille carne serait incapable de satisfaire la plus assidue des putains !

- En tout cas, il y aura des étrangers à bord…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil. La même pensée les unissait. Ce serait le moment ou jamais de s'échapper.

°o0O0o°

_La douleur était atroce. Le garçon avait du mal à respirer, à avancer. Il faisait noir tout autour de lui et il était seul. Désespérément seul. Sous lui, le serpents Apophis et ses enfants se dressaient, cherchaient à l'attaquer. Sur sa droite, une force divine s'extirpait du marasme des corps serpentesques, poussant un soleil noir devant elle. Ra, sous sa forme matinale Khepri, venait d'apparaître. Le dieux à tête de scarabée se dirigea vers un point en face de lui, d'où émanèrent d'autre puissance. Le soleil que Khepri portait sur sa tête, bien que totalement noir, éclairait étrangement un tribunal de Dieux. Soudain, Khepri se transforma en Ra, dieu à tête de faucon, et pris place sur une barque pour poursuivre sa route à la suite du soleil noir. La progression du dieu était lente, tellement lente et le garçon sentait son corps se dessécher doucement sous la brûlure de ce soleil noir._

_Quand enfin il arriva à l'aplomb du tribunal de dieux, une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Le chant, d'abord à peine perceptible par les oreilles du garçon, enfla et grossit, devint de plus en plus assourdissant, pénétra sa chaire et fit se dresser ses poils. Il reconnu soudain l'hymne à Osiris. Aussitôt, le dieu à tête d'homme, le juge des défunt, tomba majestueusement de la barque divine. Le sceptre-heqa et le flagellum-neheh en main, il s'installa calmement et avec toute la majesté d'un dieu dans son trône, surplombant le tribunal de dieux. Sa voix froide et dur s'éleva soudain sur toute l'assemblée. Une longue litanie de noms et de mots sortit de la bouche divine mais le garçon n'en comprenait pas un seul. Il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé et cette voix inhumaine lui semblait hostile. La litanie devenait de plus en plus pressante et enfin, un dieu se détacha du tribunal. Anubis, dieu à tête de chacal s'avança. Il tenait en main une balance. Derrière lui, Mâat, déesse de la justice ôta la plume d'autruche qui ornait sa tête et la lui tendis. Anubis la posa révérencieusement sur le plateau droit de la balance, puis se tourna vers le garçon, qui venait de reconnaître la balance du jugement. Le dieu à tête de chacal leva la main et dis simplement un mot. ''Ba''. Sa voix, comme celle d'Osiris, était froide et dure. _

_Un choc. Le garçon se sentit dédoublé. Il tomba en avant, sur les genoux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçu, qui s'éloignait de lui, un oiseau à tête humain. Un oiseau avec sa tête. Son âme qui s'éloignait de lui. Un babouin surgit tout à coup de nul part et accompagna l'oiseau, le Ba, jusqu'à la balance gardée par Anubis. Celui-ci avait toujours encore la main levée vers le garçon. Un autre cri du dieu, ''Kâh'', et cette fois-ci, Le garçon eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la poitrine. Ses côtes s'écartèrent lentement, ses poumons se contractèrent et enfin son cœur s'extirpa difficilement de son corps. Chaque veine, chaque artère, le moindre vaisseau capillaire semblait résister le plus longtemps possible avant de céder dans d'affreuses douleurs. Le garçon hurlait sa peine, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Les larmes baignaient son visage, mais aucun des dieux du tribunal ne semblaient y faire attention. Le garçon vit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas un organe chaud et palpitant de vie. C'était un scarabée d'obsidienne, froid et gros comme son poing, dans lequel était ancré ses vaisseaux sanguins. Quand enfin l'objet fut détaché du corps, il fonça à une vitesse vertigineuse vers la main d'Anubis. Le dieu le présenta un instant au tribunal avant de le poser sur le plateau de gauche de la balance divine. Avant qu'il ne le lâche, Thot, le Dieu à tête d'ibis s'avança, suivit de la Grande Dévoreuse, l'affreuse bête à gueule de crocodile, corps de lionne et arrière-train d'hippopotame qui dévorait l'âme des condamnés. _

_Le garçon ne pleurait plus. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était jugé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il vit le dieu Anubis lâcher au ralentit le plateau et reporter son regard sur l'aiguille de la balance divine. Et le garçon se surpris à implorer ses dieux. Lentement, très lentement, Anubis tourna sa tête vers Thot et lui glissa quelques mots. Le babouin sur la balance et le Ba avaient déjà le regard tourné vers le garçon, un regard accusateur et méprisant. Le dieu Thot inscrivit les paroles d'Anubis sur sa palette de Scribe et soudain, le garçon se sentit tiré vers l'avant, vers le tribunal des dieux et posté en face d'Osiris. Une force implacable le força à s'incliner devant les divinités, à s'agenouiller et à poser le front sur terre, là où grouillait Apophis et ses enfants. La voix de Thot s'éleva alors, aussi froide que celle d'Osiris et d'Anubis. Les mots qu'il prononçait étaient toujours aussi incompréhensibles aux oreilles du garçon. Le dieu à tête d'ibis discourut un long moment, semblant énumérer une liste. Lorsque le garçon entendis son nom , les mots prononcés devinrent soudainement plus claires. _

_- … Accusé de n'avoir pas respecté les lois et l'ordre divin de Mâat. Son cœur n'a pas été jugé ''Juste de voix'' par la balance de justice. Il est condamné par le tribunal des Dieux._

_Un silence assourdissant accueillit la sentence. Tout les regards se braquèrent comme un seul homme sur l'accusé à terre. Osiris leva le bras qui portait le flagellum-neheh dans un geste solennel et désigna le garçon à Anubis, qui hocha simplement de la tête puis frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Cinq hommes apparurent alors parmi les dieux et ses dirigèrent vers l'accusé. Ils étaient épais et forts comme des buffles et repoussant à souhait. Ils portaient tous la tenue traditionnelle des prêtre embaumeurs et chacun était chargé d'un élément de la momification : les instruments nécessaires à la préparation du corps, le natron, les bandelettes de lin, les vases canopes et les amulettes protectrices. Face au tribunal, la balance avait fait place à une table d'embaumement. Quatre des cinq prêtres se saisirent du garçon, chacun à un membre et le posèrent sur la table de bois sacrée. Mais au lieu de le lâcher et de préparer leurs ustensiles, ils maintinrent le garçon sur la table, les bras autour de sa tête et les jambes largement écartées. Quand il se vit nu et ainsi offert, le garçon sortit de sa stupeur et se mit à hurler, à supplier les dieux pour leur clémence, à crier son innocence. Mais les dieux restèrent de marbre à ses paroles et se placèrent autour des prêtres tels des gardiens divins. Le garçon commençait à paniquer. Il se débattait et hurlait toujours, mais rien n'aurait su troubler les prêtres qui entonnèrent une litanie funèbre alors que le cinquième, celui qui avait disparus du champs de vision du garçon, s'approchait de lui, les instruments d'embaumement en main. Il les posa sur la table entre ses jambes et soudain, au lieu d'utiliser le couteau et d'inciser son flanc pour en extraire les organes, il plongea son bras jusqu'au coude à l'intérieur du garçon, entre ses cuisses écartées. Celui-ci hurla de terreur quand il sentit les doigts agripper ses viscère et tirer dessus pour les lui extraire. Il ne cessait de se débattre, mais la poigne des quatre hommes était trop puissantes. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient en train d'enrouler soigneusement les bandelettes de lin autour de ses doigts, de ses membres, de sa tête et de son torse. Le garçon ne cessait de hurler, sa terreur augmentant plus encore quand les dieux gardiens soulevèrent son corps momifié vivant et le portèrent. Soudain, il le posèrent debout devant un grand lac dont les eaux tumultueuse léchaient violemment les rives. La litanie funèbre n'avait toujours pas cessé et elle devint de plus en plus forte, comme un appel. Le garçon momifié vit alors les eaux s'ouvrire sur la Grande Dévoreuse et il se souvint du châtiment des condamnés. On l'avait préparé pour le donner à manger à la Dévoreuse d'âme ! Il voyait son Ba qui tounoyait dans le ciel sombre en poussant des cris déchirant d'accusation. Il voyait les dieux qui s'écartaient pour laisser la place au monstre. Il voyait la Grande Dévoreuse s'approcher de son pas lourd de lui et ouvrire sa gueule et il vit… _

°o0O0o°

Harry se redressa en hurlant. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrire, il ne voyait rien, il sentait des mains sur sa peau, il avait peur, il ne voulait plus… il ne voulait plus…

Les larmes dévalaient les courbes de ses joues en des torrents furieux. Il n'entendait pas les appels alarmés de l'homme à côté de lui. Petit à petit, la souffrance le força à se recroqueviller sur lui-même en position fœtale. Il resta u long moment ainsi, à pleurer sa douleur et sa dignité perdue avant que ses larmes se tarissent et que la fatigue l'emporte à nouveau vers un néant agité.

À ses côté, Remus poussa un soupir las.

°o0O0o°

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Mais cette fois, aucune main ne parcourait son corps. Il y avait juste un regard doux posé sur lui et une présence rassurante à ses côtés.

- Remus ?

Le garçon avait la voix rauque. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait du mal à parler. On posa le bord d'une coupe sur ses lèvres et il laissa le liquide qu'elle contenait glisser avec délice dans sa gorge meurtrie.

- C'est moi, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant.

- Remus, ils… ils m'ont… je ne suis plus digne… de nos dieux… je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas vrai. Quoiqu'on te fasse, quoiqu'il arrive, il n'y aura jamais de personne plus digne de nos dieux que toi. Ne t'inquiète pas et repose-toi, maintenant.

- J'ai si mal, Remus…

- Je sais, je comprend, mais il faut que tu te repose, je t'en prie…

- Ils vont revenir, ils…

- Non, personne ne revient. Ils sont partis à Rome ce matin, ils t'ont laissé ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais avec toi. Je veillerais sur toi…

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry sombra à nouveau entre les bras de Morphée. Remus continua silencieusement à soigner les plaies du garçon à l'aide de sa magie.

°o0O0o°

Lorsque Harry se réveilla à nouveau, son corps soigné et son cœur détruit, il réclama un couteau à Remus. Le prêtre, après de longue et houleuses discussions, le lui apporta le regard sombre, craignant une réaction inconsidérée de son protégé. Mais lorsqu'il l'eut en main, Harry fit rien pour attenter à sa vie comme le craignait Remus. Il rassembla simplement ses longues tresses sur son épaules et, d'un geste décidé, il coupa sa chevelure soyeuse, gardant dans la main quelques serpents d'obsidienne désormais sans vie. D'un sort, il défit le reste des tresses sur sa tête, d'un autre, il scella ses cheveux morts. Il les tendis ensuite à Remus en lui demandant de les faire brûler au temple en offrande aux Dieux.

Personne d'autre dans le palais ne vînt jamais s'occuper de lui. C'était Remus qui lui apportait tout ses repas et qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'il souhaitait se promener dans les jardins du palais. Il n'avait plus le droit de sortir dans la grande ville d'Alexandrie ou d'avoir un quelconque contacte avec une personne extérieure au palais. Le roi n'accepta même pas de le recevoir. On lui donnait à peine de quoi se distraire durant la journée et la nuit, il était enfermé dans cette chambre où les trois romains lui avaient volé ce que tout homme possède à la naissance, le droit de disposer librement de son corps.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent, dans un ennuis mortel qui plongèrent Harry dans une dépression de plus en plus profonde.

* * *

Je suis sadique? Pas grave, on s'en remettra!

Chibi review?

J'espère que ça vous aura satisfait!

Â bientôt et tou tpleins de bisous!

Veeralucard


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Ou bonsoir, c'est selon!

Je vous ai fait attendre... Je sais, je sais, mais que voulez vous, c'est ça, être artiste! (comment ça, je me fait des films? Mais non voyons!)

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait un gros blocage sur la fin de ce chapitre. Et en plus, je stresse à mort pour mon bac. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit. Je fais une fixation sur ce P d'exam qui me pourri la vie depuis trois mois. Et j'ai eu mon permis. J'en suis fière, parceque j'adore rouler! lol

M'enfin, on va pas s'attarder sur des détails, hein...

Alors, voilà enfin la rencontre Harry/Draco (c'est pas encore la rencontre physique, mais ça ne saurait tarder!) et le début d'un très _très _long voyage.

Je préviens, je suis toujours aussi méchante avec Ryry d'amour. Draco par contre, c'est une autre histoire.

Je signal encore une fois que cette histoire n'est pas de moi, que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et que j'ai hâte d'être au prochain chapitre!

Aller, sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Râ sur son chariot de feu avait depuis longtemps disparus dans les mondes souterrains pour combattre Apophis et ses enfants. Nout au corps étoilé, voûte céleste qu'ornait la lune, joyau blanc et froid, dispensait la lumière blafarde et froide du plus profond de la nuit. Les palmiers du jardin royal semblaient taillés dans du cristal et l'herbe, légèrement humide, semblait être de longues mèches d'argent. Les foulées régulières des pieds menus étaient étouffées par toute cette flore et le petit corps évoluait souplement d'ombre en ombre, profitant de la véritable forêt qu'hébergeait le palais royal. Les gardes, de leurs positions, ne pouvaient se douter qu'il restait une personne éveillée dans la bâtisse princière et que cette même personne serait la cause, plus tard, d'une volée de coups de bâtons ordonnés par le Roi. 

Harry atteignit enfin la porte de bois épais qui fermait l'écurie. Par commodité et à cause des odeurs et des parasites, les chevaux étaient logés à l'opposé des hommes, dans un large bâtiment ouvert aux courants d'airs et efficacement protégé du soleil et de la pluie. Les larges boxes avaient été construits directement contre le mur d'enceinte et par dessus, le grenier à foin atteignait presque le sommet du rempart. Harry avait remarqué cela quelques jours avant, lorsqu'il avait eut, pour une fois, le droit d'approcher les bêtes. Il avait soigneusement observer la construction de manière à se souvenir du moindre détail et avait relégué toutes ses connaissances dans un coin de son cerveau. À présent, enroulé dans un long manteau de cuir qu'il avait volé dans la garde-robe du prince héritier, Harry escaladait souplement le toit de bois en s'aidant de tonneaux installés dans un coin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver debout sur le plancher de bois et avancer précautionneusement vers le mur d'enceinte. Il leva la tête pour évaluer la distance restante entre lui et sa liberté, estima la hauteur à trois mètres environ avant de reporter son regard face à lui sur le mur en soupirant. C'est alors qu'il aperçut, entre les différentes couches de pierres, une petite niche comblée de briques de limon mélangé à de la paille et scellées avec un mortier à base de chaux. Un sourire éclaira furtivement ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'empare d'une des petites dagues soigneusement ouvragées qu'il avait pris soin de subtiliser dans la grande salle du dîner. Les gardes ne faisaient jamais vraiment attention à leur petit matériel. Encore de nouveau clients pour le bâton !

Harry dégagea sa main de sous le lourd manteau puis approcha la pointe de la dague du ciment et gratta quelques grain. Il pouvait presque enfoncer directement l'arme entre les briques, tellement le ciment était vieux et friable. Un autre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps à ouvrire le passage, sûrement moins qu'à tenter de grimper contre le mur lisse et à redescendre ensuite sans se rompre les os. Sa souplesse et son agilité lui permettaient de se laisser tomber d'une hauteur de quatre coudées, mais avec six en plus, il était sûr de ne pouvoir se relever. Un petit crissement finit de lui rendre raison. Il venait de faire bouger la lame entre deux briques et l'une d'elles était déjà descellée. Il poussa doucement dessus et, sans un bruit, elle tomba de l'autre côté du mur. Harry n'entendait rien autour de lui. Personne dans les jardins, pas de garde sur cette section du mur. Ce qu'il apercevait par la petite ouverture laissée par la brique lui donnait des ailes. Il recula un peu de sa position contre le mur et leva le pied. Il visa avec soin puis détendit violemment sa jambe. Elle passa au travers de la niche si facilement qu'il dut se retenir aux pierres autour pour ne pas passer tout de suite au travers du mur et se retrouver dans une position des plus inconfortables. Il se redressa rapidement, rassembla ses dagues et son manteau autour de lui puis, à nouveau, se plaça contre la niche. Avec un dernier regard sur le palais, il passa la petite ouverture et se réceptionna souplement sur la terre meuble au pied du rempart. Il était libre. Mais il lui restait à présent à sortir d'Alexandrie et ce, sans être agressé ou repéré par les gardes qui patrouillaient régulièrement dans les rues.

Harry réajusta son manteau sur sa tête et commença à marcher en longeant le haut rempart du palais. Il savait que la petite ville s'étendait surtout vers l'avant du palais, jusqu'au port. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour atteindre les premières terres limoneuses des champs et ensuite, il lui faudrait probablement un peu plus de trois jours pour atteindre son petit village par le désert. Il savait comment trouver les points d'eau parmi les dunes et pour la nourriture, il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Son pas souple pris un rythme régulier et rapide quand il traversa la ville, se cachant régulièrement dans les cons d'ombre lorsqu'il apercevait les patrouilles royales ou quelques citoyens à la mine patibulaire. Nout et son joyaux d'argent éclairaient son chemin presque comme en plein jour.

Les premières maison commençaient déjà à s'animer alors qu'il faisait encore nuit quand Harry arriva à la limite de la ville. Devant lui s'étendait un étrange paysage. Sur sa gauche, un réseau impénétrable de roseau et de marais où apparaissaient de-ci de-là des bicoques bancales et illustrant la pauvreté de leurs habitants, sur sa droite, le début du désert, des plateau de pierres à n'en plus finir. Peu de gens passaient par là, les marchand préférant la route plus tranquille du fleuve. Seuls les bédouins venus faire commerce avec la capitale empruntaient cette voie. La piste était donc plus fréquemment utilisée par les animaux, que ce soient des hyènes, des lions ou des chevaux sauvages. Le garçon s'engagea sans une hésitation sur la route de pierre, jetant un dernier regard en arrière en pensant à son ami prêtre au temple d'Horus. Il allait probablement avoir quelques ennuis suite à sa fuite, mais il était trop précieux au Roi pour qu'il lui fasse quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque le soleil embrasa enfin l'horizon, Alexandrie n'était plus en vue et la pierre était devenue sable. Harry avait baissé la capuche de son manteau, profitant de la fraîcheur du matin qui, bientôt, cèderais la place à une fournaise quasi-insoutenable. Harry connaissait bien le désert. Il savait comment se déplacer dans les dunes sans se fatiguer, il connaissait les animaux dangereux qui le peuplaient et ceux desquels il ne risquait rien. Il savait comment résister au soleil de plomb qui pouvait tuer les imprudent et comment se protéger, la nuit venue, du froid mordant qui s'abattait sur le voyageur étranger à ce pays. Le ciel n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Quand il gardait les moutons avec Charlie, le berger lui avait appris les rudiments de l'orientation grâce aux étoiles. Il avait souvent observé le ciel ensuite et avait appris presque inconsciemment tout les changements qui survenaient au fil des mois. Il savait quelle étoile il fallait suivre pour rentrer chez lui. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était la volonté de revoir celui qu'il aimait. Et ça, ça ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il avait vu la lune revenir neuf fois avant de pouvoir s'échapper. Il avait entendu de loin les cris de joie des fêtes célébrant la fin des moissons, puis celles honorant le Nil en crue et il avait reçut de faibles échos relatant la beauté du fleuve dans toute sa splendeur. Un mois avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, il avait intercepté une ou deux fois quelques bribes des rapports des Scribes chargés de séparer les terrains mélangés par les terres limoneuses apportées par le Nil. Tout cela l'avait fait rêver. Il aimait tellement se promener sur les terres toutes fraîches, encore humides de l'eau du fleuve qui venait de se retirer puis aller se perdre dans le désert brûlant. La liberté lui avait tellement manqué !

°oOo°

Remus se tenait droit face à son Roi avachit sur son trône. Le fils d'Osiris avait des cernes sous les yeux et son visage était crispé par l'angoisse. Il avait peur de ce qui adviendrait s'il ne retrouvait pas Harry. Rome et surtout l'Empereur n'allait pas apprécier qu'on perde le fiancé d'un de ses chefs. Il avait fait fouiller toutes les demeures d'Alexandrie, tout les marécages environnant la ville mais le garçon restait introuvable. Il avait envoyé des émissaires dans toutes les villes et les villages qui bordaient le Nil, à toutes les garnisons de son armées. Aucune nouvelle positive ne lui était revenue. Cela faisait trois jours. Le Roi avait l'impression que tout ces efforts étaient vain et commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à se préparer à la guerre.

°oOo°

Harry transpirant abondamment sous son manteau en cuir. C'était la quatrième fois que le soleil était à son zénith depuis qu'il avait quitté Alexandrie. Il avait la gorge sèche et l'estomac qui grognait à intervalles réguliers. Sur sa route, il avait trouvé trois puits presque secs et n'avait pas réussit à capturer la moindre petite bête comestible. À présent, il espérait ne pas s'être fourvoyé dans ses estimations. S'il ne trouvait pas son village aujourd'hui, il serait obligé de retourner sur les rives du Nil. Il n'était pas stupide et il savait bien que s'il le faisait, il était presque sûr de tomber sur des soldats lancés à sa recherche. Il commençait à douter sérieusement d'en réchapper. Le seul point positif de son évasion avait été l'absence presque inquiétante de prédateur. Il n'avait pas croisé une seule hyène ni même l'un de ces lions de l'atlas dont il paraissait qu'ils étaient si impressionnants et féroce et qu'ils peuplaient le désert. Il n'avait pas rencontré plus d'humains et il en était soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la conversation ou même la présence d'étrangers. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir son amant. Son image tournait sans arrêt derrière ses paupières. Il imaginait sans cesse leurs retrouvailles, l'angoisse et la colère dans les yeux du rouquin quand il apprendrait ce qui lui était arrivé, le réconfort et la sécurité qu'il lui apporterait en le prenant dans ses bras, l'approbation qu'il lirait sur son visage quand il lui demanderais de fuir avec lui.

Il marcha encore longtemps, les images de Charlie tournant dans sa tête et le poussant toujours plus en avant. Les rayons du soleil se faisaient de moins en moins violents autour de lui et la plante de ses pieds étaient de moins en moins brûlées par le sable bouillant. Il remarqua que les dunes se faisaient de moins en moins haute devant lui et soudain, à l'horizon, il aperçu son village. Il n'aurait pu le confondre parmi d'autres. C'était le seul petit village possédant un temple aussi important que celui de Bastet, qui montait haut et droit vers le ciel. Son pas s'accéléra et, à la nuit tombée, il parvint enfin aux portes de son village.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il pénétra parmi les habitations rustiques. Cela lui avait tellement manqué ! Il était également soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Tout le monde le connaissait, ici, et il aurait été fâcheux que son oncle et sa tante soient mis au courant de sa présence tout près de chez eux. Ils l'auraient aussitôt renvoyé à Alexandrie et il aurait fait tout le voyage pour rien. À pas de loup, il se dirigea vers l'extrémité sud du village, là où il se souvenait qu'habitait Charlie et sa famille. La petite maison était encore éclairée par une petite lampe à huile en terre cuite et les habitants étaient en train de se coucher les uns après les autres. Un sourire effleura le visage de Harry alors qu'il s'accroupissait sous la large fenêtre du mur blanc. Il risqua un oeil discret dans l'unique pièce de la maison, s'attendant à trouver la masse imposante du géant couché contre le mur opposé, comme à son habitude. Mais il manquait une personne dans la pièce. Tout le monde était là sauf Charlie. Sa petite sœur, dans le même lit que ses trois autres frères près de la porte d'entrée et leurs parents, au milieu de la pièce étaient tous allongés au sol, mais personne d'autre n'était visible. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'était-il arrivé à Charly ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il entendait pourtant les moutons dans l'enclos derrière la maison. Charlie avait fini son travail, alors pourquoi ne dormait-il pas avec sa famille ? Il lui avait toujours dit que pour lui, c'était le moment le plus important de sa journée, quand il pouvait aller dormir avec les siens.

Harry se laisse glisser le long du mur de terre rêche et se replia sur lui-même. Il était perdu. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Cette longue marche dans le désert ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Il devait trouver un endroit où aller sans que son oncle et sa tante ne soient avertis. Un endroit où il serait accueillit avec plaisir, où on ne lui refuserait pas un peu d'eau.

''_Reviens au temple quand tu veux, tu sais que les êtres comme toi y sont toujours bien accueillis !_''

Le Temple ! Bien sûr ! Ses portes lui seront toujours ouvertes et les prêtresses le connaissaient bien, elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient rien à craindre de lui ! Elles lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il était exceptionnel, comme Remus. Mais comme lui, elles n'avaient jamais accepté de lui dire pourquoi…

Harry se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir à travers le village pour rejoindre la porte imposante de l'une des maisons de Bastet. On lui avait montré, une fois, comment ouvrir le lourd battant bardé de bronze et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était dans la cour péristyle. Il longea la petite galerie de colonnes qui entourait la cour et atteignit un petit passage qui menait aux habitations des prêtresse où il s'engouffra rapidement. L'endroit lui était familier, il était déjà venu ici en compagnie de la première prêtresse, mais c'était en plein jour. Il était un peu difficile pour lui de s'orienter dans ce dédale de colonnes et de bassins, mais il parvint finalement au dortoir de la Première. Doucement, il se coula dans la petite chambre et s'approcha de la forme endormie. Aux pieds du lit, une flopée de jeunes chats reposait, entassés les uns sur les autres, roulés au chaud entre leurs frères. En les voyant, Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'avait jamais pu partager une telle proximité avec personne, pas même avec Charlie. Ils ne faisaient l'amour qu'en dehors du village, quand les devoirs de berger du géant le leur permettait. Cela arrivait souvent, mais ils ne s'endormaient jamais ensembles.

L'angoisse le repris soudainement. Charlie. Il devait réveiller la Première pour lui demander où il était passé. Il posa donc la main sur l'épaule de la dormeuse et la secoua gentiment en l'appelant à voix basse. La femme s'éveilla doucement et Harry, penché au-dessus d'elle lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il était content de la revoir.

- Grande prêtresse.

- Harry ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Je croyait que tu était au palais royal à Alexandrie…

- Oui, je me suis échappé il y a quatre jours… Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin d'un asile pour quelques temps, personne ne sais que je suis là… Si mon oncle l'apprenait, il me corrigerait sévèrement et me renverrait là-bas… Je ne veut pas y retourner, Prêtresse, j'ai besoin de votre aide…

- Oui, oui… Je comprend ; tu sera le bienvenu ici tant que en aura besoin. Ne t'ai-je pas dit un jour que ce temple te serait toujours ouvert ?

- Si, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là… Je ne peut aller nul part au village, Charlie n'y est plus…

- Je sais, je… Non, viens. Je pense que tu dois avoir faim, je vais te donner de quoi te remplir le ventre.

La femme leva élégamment une main, le priant de se retirer puis elle se leva et passa une robe de lin plissée fermée par une large ceinture. Quand elle quitta la pièce, l'un des chats au pied de son lit bailla largement et, subitement, il bondit à sa suite. Il suivit les deux humains vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine du temple. La première prêtresse installa son invité à une grosse table en bois et se tourna vers plusieurs paniers qui contenaient divers denrées offertes par les fidèles. Le chat se glissa sous la table puis sauta sur les genoux du garçon qui, automatiquement, passa ses mains dans la fourrure soyeuse et se mit à la caresser. La femme revint vers lui à cet instant et posa sur la table un bout de pain et un morceau de viande aux herbes.

- Tiens, c'est ce que j'ai de plus nutritif pour ce soir.

- Merci.

- Raconte-moi donc ce qui s'est passé là-bas, à Alexandrie…

Harry eut du mal à déglutire. Il baissa les yeux sur le bois grossier de la table et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du pain qu'il avait en main. Une larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne lève à nouveau un regard emplis de colère sur la Première. Et il lui raconta tout. Le Romain, la nuit qu'il lui avait arraché, son oncle qui l'avait vendu, le roi trop faible pour le protéger, les dieux qui l'avaient abandonnés, tout. Sa voix tremblait, ses mains se serraient à lui faire mal, mais aucune autre larme ne quitta ses yeux. Il allait revoir Charlie et le rouquin s'enfuirait avec lui dans le désert. Ses doigts retrouvèrent très vite le refuge du pelage du chat sur ses genoux. Il vida son cœur sur la table devant lui et finit par s'endormire la tête sur ses bras croisés.

La Première le regarda dormir u long moment. Elle ressentait toute l'horreur qu'avait vécu ce garçon, son protégé quand il vivait encore au village. Elle avait tellement de peine pour lui mais elle savait que ses épreuves n'étaient pas finies. Une grimace de dégoût tordit un instant son visage puis elle reposa le lourd manteau de cuir sur les petites épaules avant de s'endormir à ses côtés.

°oOo°

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, toute les prêtresses du temple étaient dans la cuisine à le regarder dormir. Une multitude de visages souriant lui souhaitèrent le bonjour avant qu'on ne pose une montagne de mets simples mais appétissants devant lui et qu'on ne le force presque à tous les manger. La bonne humeur l'entourait comme avant et il oublia, le temps de déjeuner, qu'il était allé à Alexandrie. Le chat était toujours encore installé sur ses genoux, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, s'adaptant à toutes ses positions, et ses doigts ne quittaient pas la fourrure douce.

Ce fut le départ des femmes pour les prières du matin qui le firent revenir à la réalité. La Première prêtresse, en partant, lui avait indiqué où il pouvait trouver Charlie. Le signe d'impuissance qu'elle lui avait adressé en même temps ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry avait finit de manger tranquillement, le chat avait quitté ses genoux pour rejoindre ses frères et le garçon avait remis sa capuche sur sa tête. Quitter discrètement le temple avait été un jeu d'enfant et à présent, il se dirigeait vers une petite maison à l'écart du village. C'était une petite maison familiale. Il y avait un chien devant, quelques poules, des jarres et des pots et un petit banc amoureusement confectionné. Une femme allaitait un tout petit bébé et des bruits se faisaient entendre dans la maison. La gorge de Harry se nouait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la petite place tranquille. Cet endroit respirait la joie et le bonheur, bonheur de vivre, ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de partager avec Charlie. Il vit soudain le rouquin sortir de la maison et adresser un sourire plein d'amour à la jeune femme au bébé. Son sourire se figea pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut le visiteur qui arrivait d'un pas incertain.

- Ha… Harry… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Charlie, qui est cette femme ? Et ce bébé ?

Sa voix tremblait elle était pleine de supplique. Charlie baissa le regard face aux deux yeux brillants de douleur qu'il apercevait sous la capuche de cuir.

- C'est ma femme et notre fils, Harry. C'est ma famille.

Le cœur du garçon se serra dans sa poitrine il avait un peu de mal à respirer.

- Non, c'est faux, c'est moi, ta famille. Tu me l'as dit la dernière fois…

- Harry, deux hommes ne peuvent pas être une famille, tu le sais. Je… Tu es encore jeune tu sais, tu trouveras toi aussi une femme qui te conviendra…

- Mais Charlie, c'est toi que j'aime… Je ne peut pas avoir de femme alors que j'aime déjà quelqu'un…

Le regard du géant le fuyait. Il y avait une autre raison. Harry le savait, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Charlie l'aimait, il en était sûr.

- Tu te trompe Harry, il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous, tu le sais bien… Tu…

- Si, je t'aime bien moi, c'est pour ça que je me suis enfuis, c'est pour toi…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu vas avoir des ennuis et je ne veut être mêlé à rien de tout ça. J'aime ma femme et mon fils, je ne veut pas qu'on pense que j'ai aidé un fugitif et qu'on m'arrache à eux.

- Charlie…

- Je ne t'aime pas Harry, tu n'as plus rien à attendre de moi.

Le rouquin avait haussé la voix et son ton était sans appel. Harry eut l'impression que sa poitrine explosait. Il ne versa pas une larme mais lorsqu'il parla, la rage et la haine perçaient derrière ses mots.

- Alors c'est ça, hein ? Je n'était qu'une distraction, le petit garçon qu'on prend parce qu'on s'ennuie… Tu m'as pris ma virginité parce que j'était naïf et bien docile, parce que j'était là au bon moment pour assouvir ton désir et que mon corps ressemble à celui d'une femme ? Je ne suis donc bon qu'à ça, je ne mérite donc même pas une once d'amour ? J'aurais tout fait pour te donner une famille, te rendre heureux, mais toi, tu préfère une vraie femme…

- Mais à quoi tu pensais, Harry, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous, tu le sais bien ! Ton oncle ne m'aurait jamais accordé ta main, je ne suis pas assez noble !

Ils s'étaient tout deux mis à crier. La jeune femme et son bébé avaient depuis longtemps disparus à l'arrière de la petite maison.

- Je sais bien que tu n'est pas noble ! Mais moi, j'était prêt à te suivre n'importe où, pourvu que l'on aie été ensemble ! On aurait pu avoir un vie heureuse dans le désert, avec les nomades, tu n'aurais pas passé ta vie à garder des moutons !

- Harry, comprend moi, cette femme je l'aime depuis longtemps et son père m'a permis de l'épouser… Je ne voulais pas sacrifier cette chance pour t'attendre et te le dire ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas laissé aller à Alexandrie en pensant encore que nous deux, c'était pour la vie !

C'était la dernière révélation qu'attendait le garçon. Sa haine explosa d'un coup. Aveuglé par ce sentiment trop puissant, il tira subitement l'une des dagues de sa ceinture et porta un coup vers l'avant, là où se tenait le géant. Il n'arrêta pas sa main quand la dague rencontra la chair. Il laissa la lame s'enfoncer dans la peau et parcourir tout le torse, faisant gicler le sang sur lui. Le géant, surpris, ne réagit pas immédiatement mais très vite la douleur monta jusqu'à son cerveaux et il s'écroula en criant, les bras ramenés sur son torse. Sa femme se précipita sur lui et tenta de le relever alors que Harry se mit à courir droit devant lui, sans réfléchir. Il couru longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lui fassent mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus mettre un pied devant l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque enfin et que les larmes dévalent à grand flots ses joues brunes. Il se laissa tomber par terre, la tête entre les mains et le cœur au bord des lèvres, un hurlement désespéré lui arrachant la gorge. Le désert autour de lui engloutit ce cri, l'évapora en même temps que les larmes qui gouttaient du beau visage.

Alors Charlie ne l'aimait pas… Il n'avait été qu'un passe temps, un substitut parce qu'il ne pouvait avoir la femme dont il rêvait… Il avait été utilisé parce qu'il avait un beau corps, juste comme une belle jarre est plus agréable à remplir qu'une autre. Et ça lui faisait mal, dans son cœur, ça brisait tout ce en quoi il croyait, ses rêves et ses illusions. Il perdait toute fois en ses semblables. Et il sentait son corps devenir sec et froid, malgré la fournaise du désert qui l'entourait. Ses larmes s'évaporaient avec les restes de dignité et de conscience qui lui restaient et, sur une dernière plainte, il s'effondra sur le sable brûlant, perdu au milieu des dunes.

°oOo°

Une lionne gigantesque s'approcha du petit corps inconscient prostré sous le soleil ardent. Elle avança prudemment, prévenant les pièges et les embuscades. Ses yeux parcouraient avec assurance les alentours, surveillaient ses arrières. Elle était puissante, belle, divine. Elle approcha son mufle soyeux de la forme inerte et inspira longuement son odeur, s'emplissant les narine du parfum unique de l'humain devant elle.

Un cri déchira le silence du désert, profond, bestial.

Sekhmet était apparue.

°oOo°

Un tissus humide glissait sur son front lentement et régulièrement. Il était au frais, entouré de pierres épaisses. Il faisait sombre autour de lui, aucun rayon de soleil ne venait frapper ses paupières closes. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Puis une voix l'appela.

- Harry, tu es réveillé ?

Il tenta de décoller doucement ses paupières pour apercevoir la Première prêtresse penchée sur lui. Il essaya de lui répondre, mais sa gorge le brûlait et il ne put en tirer un mot.

- Ne parles pas encore, ta gorge es presque desséchée de ton petit voyage dans le désert.

Le bruit d'un tissus qu'on plonge avec lenteur dans l'eau et qu'on essor ensuite. Un bruit calme, reposant, presque hypnotisant.

- Tu nous as fait une belle peur, quand tu es revenu du désert. Tout le village est au courant, maintenant, que tu t'es enfuis d'Alexandrie. Je ne pourrais plus te protéger longtemps. Ton oncle est allé chercher les soldats qu'on a lancé après toi.

Le tissus parcourait sa peau brûlante. L'eau était apaisante. C'était doux comme le baiser de Bastet. Harry laissa ses yeux se refermer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé dans le désert, mais tu as eu de la chance. Je crois que tu es définitivement promis aux dieux.

Il rouvrit ses yeux aussi sec et focalisa son regard sur la femme à ses côtés.

- Tu étais allongé sur le dos d'une lionne. Une lionne immense. Toute noire. Elle avait des yeux terribles. C'était Sekhmet. Elle est venue pour protéger celui qu'elle aime. Elle est venue pour toi. Bastet s'est transformée en Sekhmet parce qu'on t'a fait du mal.

Une larme s'échappa silencieusement de l'œil du garçon, roula lentement sur sa joue et finit à la commissure de ses lèvres où une langue râpeuse s'employa à la nettoyer délicatement. Harry sursauta au contacte de cette langue étrangère sur sa peau et essaya de tourner la tête, mais son cou était complètement ankylosé. La petite langue remonta un peu le long de sa pommette et soudain, une tête noir ornée de grands yeux verts, comme les siens, apparut dans son champ de vision. La surprise écarquilla les yeux du garçon. C'était le jeune chat qu'il avait poursuivit, il y avait un an de cela. Ça lui paraissait comme dans une autre vie.

- C'est Nedjem. C'est lui qui t'as retrouvé, si je puis dire. Il y a trois jours, il s'est mit à feuler comme un possédé. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Tout à coup, il a galopé hors du temple, en direction du désert. Impossible de le rattraper. Nous l'avons poursuivi et en traversant le village, les gens sont sortis des maison et nous ont suivies. Il fonçait tête baissée dans le désert et c'est là qu'on t'as retrouvé, couché sur le dos de cette lionne. Elle n'a laissé personne s'approcher de toi, sauf Nedjem. Quand elle l'a vu, elle s'est couchée par terre malgré la chaleur atroce du sable et elle s'est mise à ronronner et ils se sont… comment dire… ils se sont embrassés… ils se sont frottés le nez… c'était comme si Bastet et Sekhmet se saluaient, c'était étrange.

La prêtresse se tut et plongea à nouveau son linge dans le bol à côté d'elle. De temps en temps, elle posait un regard triste sur Harry puis relevait la tête et fermait les yeux comme si elle adressait une prière muette à sa déesse. Nedjem s'était installé près du visage du garçon, son souffle tiède balayant la joue humaine à intervalles réguliers.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où était étendu Harry. Épuisé, Morphée n'eut aucun mal à l'emporter dans le sillage de ses robes vers le monde merveilleux du repos.

°oOo°

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, la pièce dans laquelle il reposait était toujours aussi sombre. Mais cette fois, il y avait plus d'une personne à son chevet. La Première était là, bien sûre, telle la maîtresse de maison prévenante qu'elle était. Mais elle se tenait dans un coin, le visage tiré par la colère et les poings serrés. Ses yeux semblaient accablé une petite troupe de soldat de tout les maux de la Terre tandis que leur chef, en compagnie d'un Remus épuisé et visiblement furieux, se penchait sur le garçon.

- Harry Potter, par ordre du roi, une escorte à été mise à votre disposition pour vous raccompagner au palais à Alexandrie. Veuillez nous suivre sans résister.

Le regard encore embrouillé de sommeil, Harry se sentit tirer hors de la couche et mis sur ses pieds par deux hommes plus grands et plus forts que lui. Il avait déjà vécu ça. Il ne voulais plus le revivre. Alors il se débattit et se mit à crier comme un damné, griffant et mordant les deux gardes accrochés à ses bras. Les soldats, d'abord surpris, s'agglutinèrent autour de lui pour porter secours à leurs camarades, leurs mains se posant sans relâche sur le corps du garçon, une fois les ongles plantés dans sa peau, une fois les doigts agrippant un bout de chair un peu plus tendre. Harry se débattit de plus en plus fort, la panique obscurcissant ses sens. Il ne sentait plus que ces mains sur lui et la douleur de ses souvenirs. Il n'entendait pas Remus qui hurlait aux soldats de le relâcher et les traitait de tout les noms et la prêtresse qui appelait ses subordonnées et ses chats. Lorsque enfin les autres femmes du temple arrivèrent à la suite des chats, il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour écarter les soldats de Harry. Les chats s'étaient jetés dans la mêlée, Nedjem en tête, et avaient profité de l'avantage de leurs griffes et de leurs dents pour se faire respecter. Les soldats, comme tout égyptiens, n'avaient pas le droit de faire du mal aux chats et ils ne purent que se défendre de leurs attaques. Les prêtresses les tiraient les uns après les autres hors de la pièce où reposait Harry et les alignaient contre le mur du temple où les chats les gardaient ensuite d'un œil avertit.

Dans la petite pièce sombre, seul le chef de la garde restait encore, maintenu contre un mur froid par la Première tandis que Remus se penchais sur un Harry tremblant et recroquevillé au sol, ses bras autour de la tête dans un mouvement de défense. Le garçon sentit une présence s'agenouiller à ses côtés et une voix douce s'élever dans l'air lourd, une voix qui lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Mais il ne voulais pas être réconforté. Il voulais juste qu'on ne pose plus jamais la mains sur son corps, qu'on ne lève plus jamais les yeux sur lui, qu'on ne lui fasse plus jamais la promesse factice d'un amour non partagé. Il resta un long moment prostré à sangloter, son âme déchirée s'effilochant douloureusement.

°oOo°

Le pas régulier et rapide des chevaux soulevait un nuage de poussière sur la route vers Alexandrie. Au milieu de la troupe, caché sous sa grande capuche, Harry chevauchait la tête basse. Ses doigts étaient enfouis dans la fourrure noire de Nedjem, installé devant le garçon sur le garrot de leur monture.

La Prêtresse avait confié le chat à Harry pour le protéger, disait-elle. Elle semblait persuadée d'un lien particulier entre le garçon et le félin et Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. Il s'était très rapidement attaché à l'animal qui l'avait veillé durant ses trois jours passé au temple. Il était vrai qu'ils se comprenaient étrangement, mais pour Harry, le chat restait encore un simple compagnon, souvenir de sa vie tranquille en Égypte lorsqu'il serait à Rome.

°oOo°

Cela faisait deux jours que la galère avait quitté Rome. À bord, l'ambiance était tendue. Les légionnaires, d'un côté du navire, ne quittaient pas leurs armes des yeux, tandis que le capitaine et son équipage, de l'autre côté, leur jetait de temps à autres un regard suspicieux. Une angoisse divine les étreignait, leur faisait presque oublier la présence des esclaves aux rames.

En un ans, la galère du général des armée romaine était devenue maudite.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Égypte, les dieux avaient détourné le regard du puissant navire. On ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. À son retour à Rome, les légionnaire qui en avaient débarqués avaient été pris de folie et s'étaient mis à se battre entre eux à peine le pied posé sur le port. Les troupes qui avaient suivi à bord avaient été prise de la même folie, allant même jusqu'à se battre en pleine mer, faisant échouer leur mission en Hispanie. La galère était revenue à Rome rouge de sang et avait été mise en rade pendant plus de deux semaines. Le capitaine et ses hommes étaient devenus nerveux à chaque nouveau voyage et n'avaient jamais été plus mauvais avec les esclaves. Ils évacuaient le tension et leurs frustrations sur le dos et les épaules des galériens, dont certains, trop faibles, ne résistèrent pas à un tel traitement.

À Rome, on parlait beaucoup de cette malédiction. Le nom du général des armées revenait souvent dans les bouches, surtout dans l'environnement de l'empereur. On disait partout que le général des armées avait offensé les dieux en allant en Egypte et en acceptant que son fils prenne pour époux un homme qui croyait en d'autres dieux. Ces dieux Egyptiens s'étaient accaparés le navire romain, chassant la bienveillance de leur panthéon.

Les esclaves, eux, ne se souciaient pas autant de cette soi-disant malédiction. Leur sort était le même, avec ou sans, et ils espéraient bien, pour les moins abîmés et le plus intelligents, en tirer partie. Parmi eux, Sirius et Draco faisaient profile bas. Ils attendaient leur heure.

Draco avait appris de la bouche de son père, il y avait longtemps, dans une autre vie peut-être, qu'on pouvait manipuler l'esprit des gens. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment. Après avoir quitté l'Egypte il avait, en accord et avec l'aide de son compagnon, essayer d'instiller le doute dans l'esprit du capitaine et de l'équipage. Ça n'avait pas vraiment réussit, c'était la garnison à bord qui en avait fait les frais, mais cette erreur les servait dans leurs dessins puis tout le monde pensait, désormais, que leur galère était maudite. Au cours des mois pourtant, Draco s'était entraîné, couvert par Sirius, et il était désormais capable de pénétrer jusqu'aux souvenirs de sa victime. Il pouvait implanter des suggestions, des images, des sensations dans un esprits aussi malléable que ceux des sans-pouvoirs. Il s'était entraîné, le soir, avec Sirius, à empêcher toute intrusion dans son propre esprit et à contourner des défenses érigées par un être comme lui. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à détruire des pensées plus puissantes que les siennes.

Et tout les jours, petit à petit, il travaillait l'esprit de tout les hommes libres de la galère, alimentant les murmures et les doutes à propos d'une malédiction Egyptienne.

La liberté cessait d'être une illusion.

°oOo°

La galère était amarrée depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand une soudaine agitation anima le port. On puit apercevoir, venant de tout les coins de la ville, une foultitude d'égyptiens accourir vers la galère et se masser le long de la route menant au palais. Au loin, encadré par une flopée de gardes, un groupe s'avançait vers la galère. C'était la délégation qui escortait le futur époux de Theodore. À sa tête, le jeune promis, caché sous son lourd manteau de cuir, accompagné de son chaperon, un prêtre du temple d'Horus. On disait que c'était le seul homme qu'il supportait à ses côtés. Une douzaine d'esclaves les suivaient, une partie chargée par le trousseau du garçon, l'autre, de jeunes et belles femmes, les hanches uniquement ceintes d'un anneau d'or, animaient quelques peu le cortège de leurs danses et de leurs chants. Malgré tout, les sons délicieux qu'elles produisaient semblaient assourdissants face au silence qui gagnait la foule spectatrice au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du jeune promis et de sa suite. Tous essayaient d'apercevoir le visage du garçon qui marchait la tête basse vers son destin, comme jeté en pâture à une foule féroce. Les seuls murmures que l'on entendait étaient des remarques sur la beauté du cortège, l'air abattu du fiancé, son destin tragique, la tempête de sable qui approchait dans le désert. Des commérages accablants pour le garçon, livré par son peuple à l'envahisseur Romain tel un gladiateur à un troupeau de lions.

Depuis son retour au palais, il n'avait pas décroché un mot, préférant la compagnie silencieuse de Nedjem à celle tendue de tout être humain. Remus respectait son silence, ne lui adressant la parole que lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Il l'avait forcé à se nourrir et à vivre et l'accompagnait à présent sur la route de l'enfer.

Les soldats autour d'eux prévenaient tout débordement de la foule et ne quittaient pas le cortège des yeux. Une bavure avait suffit, il était hors de question que le garçon s'échappe à nouveau. Lorsque Harry eut un mouvement d'hésitation en abordant la passerelle, le garde de tête le poussa en avant. Le garçon trébucha sur le pont de bois et sa capuche retomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant son visage à la foule avide. Le silence se fit plus lourd encore, comme si chacun retenait son souffle. Puis lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et remonta précipitamment le tissus sur sa tête, les murmures reprirent plus assourdissants que jamais.

Remus rejoignit Harry sur la passerelle en fustigeant le soldat du regard et devança son protégé pour parler au capitaine. Le romain héla l'un de ses subordonnés et leur ordonna de le suivre jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Les esclaves d'un côté, le fiancé de l'autre. Harry traversa le pont pour rejoindre sa place suivis de Remus et passa entre les deux rangées de galériens. Son regard passa lentement sur chacun d'eux et finit par se perdre dans un univers gris, luisant et tellement contrasté.

°oOo°

Les galériens avaient suivis de loin l'arrivée des Egyptiens à bord. Leur capitaine était de plus en plus tendus et on entendait les mâchoires des soldats Romains se crisper au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Lorsque enfin le dernier eut posé le pied sur le pont, la tension était à son comble. Tous étaient en attente d'un quelconque signe des dieux mais rien ne se passait. Les esclaves avaient rejoints leur place en ordre et en silence et le prêtre avait précédé la fiancée entre eux. Les galériens fixaient avec avidité la personne sous le lourd manteau de cuir. Ils avaient entendus les murmures assourdis venus du port et espéraient apercevoir celle qui avait attiré tant de monde. Mais le petit corps restait soigneusement caché sous le cuir. Ils sentaient juste son regard sur eux, ses yeux verts qui brillaient dans l'ombre du vêtement. La fiancée était majestueuse dans sa douleur et faisait hérisser leur peau.

Draco, lui, avait immédiatement posé son regard sur la petite silhouette. Comme ses compagnons, il avait hâte de savoir quelle beauté avait déniché Theodore. Il avait hâte de prendre enfin sa revanche. Mais comme les autres, il ne voyait que les pieds menus protégés par de petites sandales de papyrus de la fiancée et de temps en temps, une jambe fine quand le manteau s'écartait. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard posé sur lui, comme les autres il plongea dedans et comme les autres il resta hypnotisé par les joyaux verts.

Et il sut.

Il sut du plus profond de lui-même qu'il était définitivement lié à la personne qui s'avançait entre eux et qu'il l'avait déjà vue agrippée à un mât un an plus tôt, le regard chargé de dégoût, ce même regard qui était presque éteint alors qu'elle se rendait vers ses quartiers. Seule la haine brillait encore dans ce regard, une haine sans bornes qui semblait à Draco tournée sur lui-même et ses compagnons. Et malgré le désir qu'il sentait croître entre ses jambes et qu'elle avait fait renaître en lui, cette haine trouva une résonance en celle de Draco.

Leurs yeux restèrent soudés jusqu'à ce que la fiancée disparaisse dans ses quartiers. Le silence, lui, ne disparut pas.

La foule sur le port ne se dispersait pas.

Les soldats entouraient la galère mais ne faisaient pas un geste.

Les romains sentaient planer sur eux l'image des dieux étrangers.

Et soudain, le cri d'une mouette déchira l'air, aigu et sans appel, coup de tonnerre sur une lande déserte, hurlement des dieux sur un peuple amorphe.

Et la vie reprit, tumultueuse, criarde, mouvante sur le port. Les soldats Egyptiens larguèrent les amarres du monstre romain et, sous les cris du capitaine, les rames plongèrent avec fracas dans l'eau de l'estuaire. Lentement, majestueusement, le bâtiment s'ébranla et glissa le long de la digue, jusqu'au phare, jusqu'à l'horizon.

°oOo°

-Sirius, c'est elle…

* * *

Suis sadique?

Meuh non, pas grave!

Aller, à dans pas longtemps, j'espère!

Veeralucard


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

dit-elle en toute innocence

Eh oui, je suis encore vivante! Et non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture... On pourrait croire, en effet. Mais je tient bon! En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que c'est la rencontre principal entre Harry et Draco... Je voulais quelque chose de beau, de grand, de fort... Et j'ai l'impression que c'est pas tout à fait ça... Ca fait deux mois, donc, que je travail et que je cogite là dessus en vain et puis hier, Bluemoon m'a demandé quand est-ce que je posterais... J'ai pris alors une décision capitale: Un week end pour finir ce chapitre et le poster... Donc après moult aventures, des ampoules sur les doigts, qui f c s m et des parents à éviter, j'ai vaincu le dragon de la page blanche et j'ai réussit à poster!

J'aimerais donc commencer par dire que la dernière fois, j'ai énormément apprécié vos reviews, que ça m'a fait terriblement plaisir, que, que, que, enfin bref...

Je voudrais également profiter de ce chapitre pour faire un coup de pub: l'équipe de Lukomax écrit une fic très bien tirée de Gundam Wing à l'époque des Romains... Autant vous dire que je me suis jetée dessus et je vous conseillerais vivement d'en faire de même.

Je tenais également à signaler qu'en fin de chapitre se trouve un bonus. L'histoire de ce bonus rejoint celle de ma décision de poster: c'est bluemoon qui l'a écrit dans une généreuse tentative de m'aider à trouver l'inspiration, tentative que je salue bien bas. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que je venait de finir d'écrire le chapitre et vous verrez que ça vaut le détour.

Voilà, je vous laisse à présent savourer le retour des deux amants (ou plutôt, futurs amants )

Chapitre 5:

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite tente de toile qui lui servait de cabine à bord de la galère, Harry se sentit oppressé. Son destin était à présent scellé. Il était en route pour Rome et une vie de misère avec un homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour détailler le mobilier somme toute spartiate. Deux couches avec chacune une couverture pour lui et Remus, une table et deux jarres pour leurs besoins. Il n'y avait pas d'eau pour la toilette à bord, ils devraient composer sans. Alors qu'il se baissait pour libérer Nedjem de ses bras sous son lourd manteau, Harry entendit Remus écarter légèrement les pans de toile.

- Que se passe-t-il, Remus ?

Le prêtre sursauta, comme pris en faute. Cela faisait si longtemps que Harry ne lui avait adressé la parole. Trois mois, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du désert. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur les galériens puis revenir sur son protégé.

- Il y a un homme, sur cette galère… Il ressemble tellement à Sirius… Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais déjà parlé de lui, il avait été emmené par les Romains, il y a si longtemps… J'aimerais tellement le revoir…

- Je me souviens.

Et Harry ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il replongea dans son mutisme douloureux, installé sur l'une des couches épaisses et dures, les doigts enfouis dans la fourrure de Nedjem. Il n'avait pas quitté son manteau qui portait encore l'odeur du désert et de la lionne qui l'avait sauvé du soleil. Il semblait que l'habit ne se départirait jamais plus de cette odeur.

C'était une odeur lourde et entêtante, une odeur qui rappelait le fauve et le sang, une odeur de corps frottés l'un contre l'autre, chauffés par l'astre solaire. Et elle envahissait petit à petit la galère, lourde et pesante, occultant l'odeur de la mer. Elle s'infiltrait subtilement dans les habits et les chairs des romains, se collait à leur peau, leur montait à la tête, les rendait nerveux. Elle donnait corps à leur peur, à la malédiction qui s'était abattue sur le navire il y avait un an.

°o0O0o°

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que la galère avait quitté Alexandrie. Les soldats étaient nerveux à cause de la présence des égyptiens à bord et l'équipage était tendu à cause de la nervosité des soldats. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence de part et d'autre du pont, les esclaves entre eux subissant plus que de coutume le fouet et les sarcasmes.

Cela faisait deux nuits, également, que Draco et Sirius étaient incapables de trouver le sommeil, leur esprit obnubilés par la présence écrasante de deux personnes. L'odeur de l'habit de cuir qui avait finit d'envahir le pont les enivrait et était pour eux promesse de liberté et de passion.

Lorsque les égyptiens étaient montés à bord de la galère, le choc qu'avait subit Draco n'avait rien été comparé à celui que subit Sirius. Il venait de reconnaître son prêtre, son amant du temple aux cotés de la malheureuse personne promise à Theodore. Il n'avait aucunement prêté attention aux émois de son compagnon et était resté bouche bée durant un long moment. C'était le fouet qui l'avait réveillé et un coup de coude dans les côtes venant de Draco.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis deux jours, trop abrutis par leur découverte. Leur corps se mouvaient grâce à l'habitude, mais leur esprit restaient étrangement inertes sous le choc de ces révélations. C'était comme si le soleil s'était soudainement levé à l'ouest.

Ce fut une agitation inhabituelle à bord de la galère qui finit pas tirer les deux hommes de leur apathie le soir du troisième jour. La douleur d'un coup de coude à la tête de Draco lui fit réaliser qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange à bord. Il voyait un groupe d'hommes libres se battre près de son banc sur la passerelle avec parmi eux le chef de la troupe de légionnaires et le capitaine du bateau. Un homme se tenait un peut en retrait, le nez en sang, tandis que trois légionnaires, reconnaissables par leur habit vert, s'en prenaient à deux matelot qui, semblait-il, cherchaient à protéger quelques chose. L'odeur de l'habit de cuir semblait plus forte dans ce groupe. Une étrange lueur semblait briller dans leurs yeux.

Draco jeta un œil autour de lui pour évaluer l'état d'esprit des hommes autour de lui. Il laissa sa magie se répandre sur le bateau et pénétrer tout les esprits humains, qu'ils soient égyptiens, galériens ou romains. Il constata très vite que c'était là l'occasion dont ils rêvaient, Sirius et lui, pour se défaire de leurs chaînes. Les romains étaient de plus en plus angoissé et donc psychologiquement instables. Il suffisait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de déclencher cette étincelle. Il avait besoin de s'assurer le soutient d'au moins une vingtaine d'hommes autour de lui pour pouvoir enfin mettre son plan à exécution. Les égyptiens ne poseraient pas de problèmes, il le savait, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt dans une querelle Romaine. Le prêtre et son pupille ne semblaient pas des plus enthousiastes pour se rendre à Rome, aussi Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que des esclaves égyptiens. Le plus compliqué pour lui fut de déterminer la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder aux galériens. Il savait qu'il y avait des hommes dans le même cas que lui ou Sirius, qui avaient été arrêtés sur un prétexte fallacieux, mais ses petites intrusions dans l'esprit des hommes du bateau lui avaient appris qu'il y avait également de véritables assassins et voleurs, des hommes plus cupides que Cresus lui-même et d'autres qui vendraient père et mère pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime parcelle de pouvoir. Il y avait des hommes qui aimaient voir souffrir et qui tuaient pour se donner du plaisir. C'était ceux-là qu'il voulait éviter de libérer, quitte à utiliser la même méthode que ses geôliers pour s'assurer la tranquillité avec les hommes en qui il ne pouvait avoir confiance.

Sur la passerelle, la dispute devenait de plus en plus violente. Draco venait de déterminer les galériens à libérer et estimait qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne dans les affaires de la galère. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius toujours plongé dans les méandres de ses souvenirs et, à l'aide de sa magie, il le guida vers lui et vers la réalité du combat sur le bateau.

Quand Sirius revint enfin à lui, il lui fallut quelques instants à peine pour comprendre l'état de la situation. Toujours à l'aide de la magie, Draco lui fit connaître l'étendue des possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour enfin se libérer de leur servitude. Les images des galériens sélectionnés par Draco lui apparurent brièvement derrière les paupières. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, le même que celui de Draco. Ils sentaient autour d'eux les hommes s'échauffer. Les galériens avaient les yeux et les pensées fixés sur le combat entre les hommes libres et les matelots se déchiraient de plus en plus violemment avec les soldats. Trois hommes étaient déjà à terre, évanouis ou tué et cinq étaient sévèrement blessés. Le combat qui avait commencé à mains nues était à présent teinté de sang et éclairé par des éclats de lune capturés par des dagues. Les armes étaient abandonnées à une extrémité du pont.

L'esprit de Draco se répandit à nouveau parmi les galériens. Mais cette fois-ci, seuls ceux qu'il avait sélectionné furent ciblés. Le blond imprima dans leur mémoire un plan de combat. Il leur montra que s'ils se concentraient sur la passerelle entre les hommes libres qui se battaient et les armes, ils pouvaient les empêcher de se défendre. Il leur montra aussi qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs chaînes pour assommer et abattre les romains. Il leur montra qu'ils étaient libre.

Et il déclencha l'étincelle.

Un cri déchira le ciel d'encre. Son cri. Puissant. Son appel à la liberté. L'ordre qu'attendaient les galériens libérés pour se ruer sur la passerelle, se jeter sur les romains qui se battaient. Leur chance. Un vingtaine de cris similaires répondirent à celui de Draco en même temps que vingt corps sautaient lourdement sur la passerelle.

Les romains ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui leur arrivait. Une masse de chaire humaine venait de pénétrer le cercle de leur combat et éclatait ce cercle avec toute la violence et toute la haine qu'elle avait développée au cours de ses années de captivité. Les lourdes chaînes tournoyaient en vombrissant dans les airs, s'abattaient férocement dans le tas vert et brun des romains, éclataient des crânes et des poitrines, brisaient des bras et des jambes, barraient le chemins vers les glaives et les boucliers. Les galériens pénétraient petit à petit la masse des hommes libres, se frayaient un passage jusqu'à leurs chefs. Leurs chaînes étranglaient et broyaient les gorges de leurs opposants, déchiraient leurs vêtements et leur chairs, se teintaient du rouge du sang dans l'horrible bruit de la viande qui éclate.

Dans la forêt de jambes mêlées, on voyait tomber, les uns après les autres, les corps des hommes abattus par les chaînes le plus souvent, par une dague plus rarement. Les hurlements de rage répondaient aux râles d'agonie, couvrant le bruit des corps s'entrechoquant. Au centre de la mêlée, Draco et Sirius venaient d'atteindre les deux chefs romains qui motivaient leurs hommes et les poussaient contre les insurgés. Leurs chaînes battaient l'air et tournoyaient autour des deux hommes, vombrissant comme un énorme bourdon. Le bruit était assourdissant. Il cernait les deux romains, les séparait de leurs hommes, les isolait face à la mort. Une mort aux trait dur et vengeurs, une mort cruelle.

Les chaînes s'abattirent soudain sur les deux hommes et leurs hurlement couvrirent le bruit des autres combats. Draco et Sirius s'attaquaient chacun à un adversaire, s'acharnaient à détruire leur corps minutieusement. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que leurs compagnons s'étaient arrêtés autour d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts et la peur au fond de leur âme. Même les romains ne bougeaient plus, terrorisés par ces deux dieux guerriers qui massacraient sans pitié leurs commandants.

Sirius fut le premier à se précipiter sur les deux chefs. Les muscles de ses cuisses se tendirent violemment et il percuta le décurion. Un corps à corps acharné s'en suivit. Bien qu'armé, le romain fut très vite submergé par les coups meurtriers du galérien. Sirius ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, il abattait sa chaîne sans cohérence, se fichant de savoir si le coup avait porté ou non. L'homme sur lequel il s'acharnait lui semblait particulièrement déstabilisé, peut-être à cause de la soudaineté de l'attaque, peut-être à cause de l'odeur enivrante qui régnait sur le pont. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps avant d'enrouler sa chaîne autour du cou du romain.

Son bras tendu se replia soudain. Le cou du décurion craqua horriblement. L'homme s'écroula mort, les vertèbres de la nuque brisées. Sirius se redressa dans un hurlement de victoire, ses pieds baignant dans le sang qui s'échappait de la gorge arrachée. Le galérien observa un instant le corps étrangement déformé qui gisait à ses pieds puis tourna son regard vers son compagnon. Sa chaîne tournoya au dessus de lui, manifestant sa victoire et sa liberté. C'était autour de Draco. Lui devait libérer le reste du navire.

Le blond n'avait pas attendu la fin du combat de Sirius. Il avait déjà réussit à détruire le bouclier de bois du capitaine mais l'homme était armé et plutôt agile. Il évitait souplement la masse sifflante de la chaîne et attaquait subtilement les ouvertures du galérien. Draco évitait à chaque fois de très peu la lame qui fonçait sur lui, seul le fil de l'arme éraflait et écorchait sa peau. Son flanc, ses bras et ses jambes étaient déjà barrés de longues estafilades d'où s'échappaient de minces filets de sang qui coloraient son corps de rouge. À chaque coup de son adversaire, Draco retrouvait un peu plus ses réflexes de jeunesse. Son corps rouillé par la rame se réveillait à nouveau doucement à l'art du combat, évitait de plus en plus facilement les coups meurtrier du glaive qui s'agitait avec de plus en plus de désespoir devant lui.

Le capitaine ne s'attendait pas à trouver face à lui un homme capable de lire ses moindres mouvements. Son esprit étroit ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un simple galérien pouvait être capable de se défendre et d'user de passes connues de seulement quelques maîtres d'armes à Rome. Ses membres d'abords plein de vigueur lui avaient permis une fougue surprenante qui parvint tout d'abord à mettre son adversaire en danger mais qui avait également user une grande part de son énergie. Cette fougue le mettait à présent en danger. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents, plus lourds, plus prévisibles. Et plus ses mouvements se ralentissaient, plus son adversaire semblait prendre de l'assurance. Il lui semblait parfois que c'était contre Pluton lui-même qu'il se battait, contre le dieu des enfers, et il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'en survivre.

Tout les hommes encore vivant sur le pont assistaient avec un sentiment de terreur et d'exultation mélangés le combat entre les deux chefs suprêmes des deux meutes du bateau. Ils se battaient pour la dominance, pour la liberté, pour le pouvoir sur ce territoire si restreint que représentait la galère. La lame du glaive et l'acier de la chaîne s'entrechoquaient violemment, arrachaient des éclats de lune au ciel d'encre, éclairaient les deux derniers combattants. Chacun avait conscience que l'issue de ce combat serait décisive et que la liberté ou la mort en dépendait.

Les deux mâle dominant ne semblaient plus très loin de la fin. Celui qui craquerait en premier serait condamné. La chaîne tournoya étrangement autour du corps sale et un craquement sinistre retentit dans le silence qui avait envahit le pont. Draco venait de briser la jambe droite de son adversaire, celle sur laquelle il s'appuyait lorsqu'il attaquait. Il venait de saper les fondements du capitaine. Un second coup arracha l'arme des mains ensanglantée du romain. Il était à la merci du galérien. Draco avait gagné. Sa chaîne pendait le long de sa jambe, couverte de morceau de chair et de sang. Son regard, victorieux, était fixé sur son adversaire.

Une lame jaillit brusquement au travers de la poitrine du capitaine et se retira tout aussi vite. L'homme recracha quelques gorgées de sang avant de s'effondrer au pieds du vainqueur. Draco releva les yeux et une grimace de victoire farouche orna son visage alors qu'il poussait un même cris avec Sirius qui tenait encore le glaive fatal au capitaine. Les hommes autour d'eux répondirent violemment, les acclamant comme chefs incontesté du navire soumis aux rebelles.

Enfin libres, Draco et Sirius s'étreignirent farouchement avant de se tourner vers leur troupe. Tous les hommes qu'ils avaient libéré étaient vivant, certains plus amochés que d'autres, mais en bonne santé et prêt à leur obéir. Ils se tenaient tous droit, les yeux emplis de fierté et d'admiration pour leurs deux sauveurs. C'étaient deux versions de Mars qui se tenaient devant eux, l'un aussi brun que l'autre était blond, tout deux couverts de sang et de sueur. Deux dieux qui venaient de les libérer. Deux dieux qui venaient de leur offrir une galère et une nouvelle vie.

Le dieu blond, dans sa grande mansuétude, se tourna vers ses adorateurs et de sa bouche sortirent ses premières paroles pour ses fidèles.

- Compagnons, le bateau est à nous !

Un cri de victoire suivit cette déclaration et tout les hommes libérés s'éparpillèrent sur le pont, prenant possession de la galère et des trésors qui avaient été amenés à bord.

Draco vit une dizaine d'hommes se diriger vers le quartiers des esclaves et quelques uns fouiller les cales et approcher la tente de la personne choisie par Theodore. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des cris ne s'échappent de la tente réservée aux esclaves. C'étaient majoritairement des cris féminins, des fois des grognement d'homme les coupaient ou les accompagnaient. Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Les esclaves n'ont rien à voir dans notre combat, ils ont une grande valeur marchande. Nos hommes ne devraient pas les abîmer.

Un sourire ironique tordis la bouche du grand brun.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as aucune envie de t'en occuper. Je vois. Bon, eh bien, tu m'en devras une !

Sur ce, Sirius se retourna et se dirigea vers la tente d'où s'élevaient à présent des plaintes et des suppliques. Une voix chaude et caressante se faisait entendre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la toile. Elle semblait psalmodier une prière sans fin. Sirius se sentit enivré par cette voix. Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, tant de moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec son prêtre dans le désert d'Egypte. Elle rappelait à sa mémoire des images de sable roux et d'un habit de lin, d'un sourire tendre lors d'un coucher de soleil sur les dunes, d'une peau chaude et douce sous ses doigts à l'ombre d'une palmeraie. Sa jeunesse lui revînt de plein fouet, cet amour qu'on lui avait arraché et qu'il retrouvait à présent sur ce bateau où il avait souffert durant plus de dix ans. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour avoir une telle voix et lorsqu'il écarta les pans de la toile de la tente, Sirius faillit pleurer de bonheur.

Debout devant le petit groupe d'esclaves, Remus se tenait comme un bouclier humain face aux galériens libérés, les bras en couronne autour de sa tête, priant ses dieux les yeux fermé. Une aura translucide entourait les personnes qu'il protégeait des assaillants. Elle émanait du prêtre et malgré les efforts de celui-ci, elle vacillait par moment, comme sa voix sur la prière. Il avait perdu tellement de puissance depuis qu'il avait été séparé de celui qu'il aimait. Ses défenses en souffraient énormément et il lui semblait que la fin était proche. Les chaînes qui s'abattaient sur son bouclier magique affaiblissaient d'instants en instants son aura. Il ne pensait plus qu'à un miracle. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Sirius.

°o0O0o°

Draco avait aperçu trois hommes particulièrement épais qui se dirigeaient vers la tente de la fiancée de Theodore. Il savait qu'ils avaient les mêmes intentions que ceux qui s'étaient rendus aux quartiers des esclaves, seulement, ils avaient préféré un morceau de choix. Ils comptaient prendre la part du chef et ça, Draco ne pouvait l'admettre. La jeune femme serait à lui et à personne d'autre sur ce bateau. Il se souvenait trop bien du mépris qu'elle avait affiché il y avait un an de cela lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois. On ne méprise pas un Malfoy. Elle allait l'apprendre très vite. Draco ne comptait pas la laisser à quiconque. Les hommes qui avaient pénétré la petite tente en ressortiraient bien vite, par la force s'ils refusaient de lâcher le morceau, et dès qu'il aurait fait son affaire à la jeune femme, le romain jurait que plus personne ne chercherais à se l'approprier. Elle serait à lui seul et il en profiterait tant qu'il voudra.

Des rires gras et des couinements apeuré s'élevaient de l'avant pont où se trouvaient les quartiers de la belle. Draco pressa encore le pas. Les trois hommes ne devaient absolument pas poser la mains sur son dû. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il écarta les pans de toile de la tente. Acculée contre la paroi de bois du bateau, encerclée par les trois brutes épaisses, la jeune femme était piégée.

°o0O0o°

Très vite après le début des combats sur le pont, Remus avait laissé son protégé à la garde de Nedjem. Harry avait vu son chaperon disparaître derrière la toile de leur abris et se jeter dans la mêlée au secours des esclaves de l'autre côté du pont. Le garçon espérait qu'il y était parvenu. Il n'avait en vérité pas grand chose à faire des esclaves mais ils pouvaient toujours être utiles si par chance tout les hommes libres du bateau s'entretuaient. C'était une douce illusion, une utopie formée par son esprit blessé, Harry s'en rendait compte, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il avait entendu les cris de victoire et les pas des hommes qui s'éparpillaient sur le pont. Il se fichait totalement de savoir qui avait gagné, de toutes façons, il imaginait que son sort restait le même. Il commença pourtant à prendre peur quand il vit sa tente s'ouvrir sur trois hommes bâtis comme les gardes qui l'avaient entraîné dans la chambre de Theodore un an au paravent. Avec sa magie bridée, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Il avait vu Nedjem s'interposer entre lui et les galériens, mais l'homme en tête n'avait même pas fait attention au chat noir. Lorsque l'animal s'était élancé toutes griffes dehors, feulant et crachant tout ce qu'il savait, le second galérien l'avait saisit au vol par la queue et l'avait projeté contre le bois du bastingage. Harry avait poussé un cri de terreur quand il avait vu son compagnon s'affaisser et rester là sans bouger. Il avait tenté de se porter au secours du félin, mais une main épaisse s'était refermée sur son bras et l'avait propulser à sa place, contre la paroi de bois. Une autre main lui avait arraché sa cape de cuire, lui retirant l'odeur rassurante de la lionne du désert. Il eut comme un déchirement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son corps n'était plus protégé par sa déesse guerrière, la grande Sekhmet. Alors que les trois galériens se penchaient sur lui, il s'était recroquevillé contre le bois du dans son dos et avait commencé à prier. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait vu la toile s'ouvrir à nouveau et laisser passer un quatrième homme, un grand barbu aux cheveux si sales qu'il ne pouvait en deviner la couleur et à la peau tannée par le soleil. Il ne manquait plus que cela pour achever totalement le jeune homme prostré. Il n'avait aucune ouverture par laquelle il pourrait fuir. Son sort était scellé.

°o0O0o°

Draco poussa un cri bestial lorsqu'il vit un premier homme se pencher sur sa proie. Il allait la toucher sans sa permission !

- Cette fille est à moi !

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même geste vers Draco. Visiblement, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

- C'est pas…

- Je me fous de ce que ce n'est pas, elle est à moi et à personne d'autres.

- Eh, on était les premiers ici, t'avais qu'à venir avant !

Draco sentit la fureur le gagner en un instant. L'homme qui venait de parler le toisait avec colère, lui, qui l'avait libéré ! Son poing se détendis et un craquement sonore retentit. L'homme s'écroula en gémissent et en se tenant la mâchoire aux pieds du jeune chef.

- Si je n'avais pas eu à me battre contre le capitaine, j'aurais été ici bien avant vous, bande d'ingrat. C'est moi qui vous ai libérés, c'est moi votre chef. Vous me devez la reconnaissance pour ne pas vous avoir laissé pourrire sur votre banc comme le reste de tout ces crasseux. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir vite fait et de rejoindre les autres. Et ne touchez plus à un seul esclave de ce bateau !

Draco regarda les trois hommes sortir, l'un s'appuyant sur les deux autres et se tenant la mâchoire, puis se retourna vers la demoiselle prostrée contre la cloison. Un léger sourire grimpa sur ses lèvres et il se planta devant elle, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il aima baisser son regard sur elle, elle semblait comme soumise à son bon vouloir, par terre à ses pieds. Rien que ça, ça lui titillait l'entrecuisses. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, baissa de nouveau les yeux sur elle… pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus devant lui. Passablement décontenancé, Draco se sentit s'affaisser légèrement sur lui-même tandis qu'il fouillait la tente des yeux. La jeune fille était penchée sur son chat qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle passait sans relâche ses mains sur le petit corps inerte pour tenter de réanimer l'animal tout en priant de tout son cœur ses divinités.

Draco la regarda un instant stupéfait. Elle venait de le planter là alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n'avait pas eu un seul regard pour lui. Elle ne semblait absolument pas gênée de sa présence dans son dos. Le jeune galérien sentit une colère froide l'envahir alors qu'il se souvenait de ce mépris écrasant que les yeux de la jeune fille portaient en eux un an plus tôt. Tout dans l'attitude de la jeune personne expirait ce même mépris aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle lui présentait son dos magnifique, penchée sur son chat, sur un _chat_, à tenter de le réveiller alors qu'il venait de la préserver de la souffrance du viol.

Draco eut un geste d'humeur puis leva la main et claqua des doigts. Un sort simple, facile à réaliser avec un peut de maîtrise et la jeune fille se redressa sur le coup de la surprise. Son chat venait de se relever comme si de rien n'était. Mais la jeune fille ne prêta pas plus d'attention à Draco. Elle regardait avec soulagement son compagnon à pattes se lustrer le poil et faire jouer ses griffes. Le jeune homme sentit la haine se mélanger à la colère dans son ventre. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille accroupie, se saisis de son bras en serrant fort, pour lui faire mal, et la redressa violemment avant de la jeter contre la paroi du navire. Un gémissement de douleur arracha la jolie gorge.

- Aïïïïïïïïïïïï

Draco n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. La jeune fille venait de lancer sa main vers sa cuisse et quatre longues balafres sanguinolentes l'élançaient douloureusement. Le galérien leva un regard stupéfait sur la créature qui s'était relevée et dont le bras droit, dont l'avant était recouvert d'un large bracelet de cuir, se terminait sur une main aux doigts griffus. La jeune femme ne semblait même pas s'être rendue compte de sa transformation. Elle haletait avec force et se tenait légèrement en retrait de son chat. Sa délicieuse poitrine se soulevait rapidement et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer deux petits boutons de chair bourgeonnants. Cet instant d'absence lui valut deux nouvelles balafres sur le torse alors que son adversaire se précipitait à nouveau sur lui. Mais cette fois, la douleur galvanisa le galérien. Il attrapa le poignet couvert de cuir de la jeune fille et la jeta à nouveau à terre.

- Est-ce ainsi que tu remercies l'homme qui vient de te sauver et de rendre la vie à ton chat ?

Le galérien lui avait susurré ces mots en s'accroupissant très près de la jeune fille.

- Un homme qui ne vaut rien et espère un payement en retour ! Tu n'est qu'un esclave, assassin, voleur, être méprisable ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que ceux qui m'ont emmené vers Rome !

La jeune femme venait de cracher ces mots au visage d'un Draco de plus en plus furieux. De quel droit se permettait-elle de le juger ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu et du pourquoi de sa présence parmi la lie de la société. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il n'en pensait pas moins qu'elle. Lui aussi ne connaissait rien de ses compagnons de galère et que ce n'était que sur des images et des souvenirs qu'il avait libéré certains hommes.

- Espèce de petite traînée, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu ! Je ne suis ni un assassin, ni un voleur, je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, proconsul de l'empereur !

Draco s'était approché de la jeune fille et s'était saisit de sa mâchoire qu'il serra fortement entre ses doigts. Elle était si belle, si désirable, mais il n'éprouvait que haine et rancœur envers elle. Sa magie pénétrait le petit corps devant lui et lui renvoyait des sensations de douleur, de rejet, de dégoût. Et sa rancœur augmentait encore, nourrissait son désir de lui faire payer. Il ressentit au plus profond de lui même les dernier mots que prononça sa prisonnière.

- Fils du proconsul, rien que ça, mais tu reste toujours un abruti de fils à papa ! Si tu était vraiment ce que tu dis, tu ne serais pas ici en train de pourrir sur un bateau parmi des esclaves !

La haine de Draco atteignit une violence qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. D'un geste sec, il tordit la tête brune vers l'arrière. La bouche pulpeuse de la jeune fille s'ouvrit sous le choc et alors qu'elle allait la refermer, deux doigts y entrèrent et lui bloquèrent la mâchoire. Draco approcha un visage menaçant de celui de sa prisonnière, plongea un regard flamboyant de colère dans l'immensité verte de celui de la jeune fille. Et il vit avec plaisir la délectable créature se mettre à trembler. Sa magie lui disait qu'elle tremblait de peur, les yeux verts lui disaient qu'elle tremblait de haine.

- Une aussi jolie bouche ne devrait pas être l'antre d'aussi détestables paroles. Je suis sûr qu'elle est capable de bien meilleures choses et qu'elle sait donner du plaisir de manière incomparable… Vois-tu, cela fait plus de cinq ans maintenant que je n'ai plus eu le droit de goûter aux faveurs d'une femme.

Le jeune galérien vit avec un plaisir sadique une lueur de terreur troubler le regard d'émeraude. Et, un masque de mépris collé au visage, il se redressa de toute sa taille en dégageant son membre épais et dur d'excitation du maigre bout de tissus sale qui lui servait de vêtement, avant de l'enfoncer d'un geste sec dans la bouche ouverte.

L'extase le submergea.

La jeune fille tenta de se débattre, de régurgiter cette chose imposante qui lui bloquait la respiration et lui déchirait la gorge, mais l'homme la tenait fermement et l'empêchait de bouger. Malgré ses coups, ses griffes qui lacéraient les cuisses épaisse du galérien, il semblait trop pris dans son plaisir pour ne serait-ce que se soucier d'elle. Lorsque la jeune fille fut à bout de ses efforts pour ses dégager du membre imposant, les larmes envahirent ses yeux. C'étaient des larmes de honte et de douleur, des larmes que le galérien ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ses doigts désormais dépourvus de griffes s'accrochèrent alors à la chair lacérée du jeune chef et la jeune fille se laissa docilement faire. De toutes façon, l'homme venait de montrer qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui.

Draco avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il savourait enfin le contacte d'une femme sur son corps. Comme ça lui avait manqué ! Même si, avant, il n'aimait pas se montrer violent avec une femme, il n'éprouvait aucune honte à forcer ainsi celle-là. La galère avait eu raison de beaucoup de ses principes et son corps attendait depuis trop longtemps un peu de plaisir. Six année de douleur constante avaient durcis son caractère et son cœur et toute la colère qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune fille trouvaient un exutoire dans cet acte barbare.

Sentir la gorge chaude se contracter pour essayer de le repousser, les lèvres pulpeuses s'écorcher contre sa peau et les dents blanches le mordre difficilement lui donnait chaque fois une satisfaction nouvelle. Il se vengeait du mépris de bien des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il avait croisé le regard dans les ports d'attache de la galère. Il se vengeait aussi de Theodore qui lui avait volé sa vie et qui l'avait réduit à moins que rien. Il se vengeait de Voldemort qui avait convoité son corps vivant puis mort. Et il se vengeait surtout de ce mépris écrasant qu'il avait vu dans le si beau regard vert un an auparavant. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit un regard tendre qui l'accueil à ce moment là. Il avait tellement eu besoin de la compassion et de l'amour d'une personne, cette année là.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de savourer le plaisir qu'il arrachait à la jeune fille. En deux coup de rein, il laissa la jouissance l'emporter dans la bouche chaude. Un long soupir heureux lui échappa alors qu'il se retirait. Il avait toujours encore les doigts plongés dans l'ardente chevelure noire qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts. Ses yeux souriants cherchèrent ceux embrouillés de larmes mais la jeune fille refusait de croiser son regard.

À nouveau, il s'accroupis en face d'elle. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la jeune fille lui cracha au visage son propre foutre. Toute sa haine brillait dans ses yeux. Celle de Draco remonta en flèche et il ne réfléchit plus. Il leva la main et l'abattit violemment sur la joue humide de larmes.

La jeune fille s'effondra au sol, inconsciente.

°o0O0o°

Remus ne sentait plus les coup de chaîne contre son bouclier de magie. Il entendait les murmures des esclaves qu'il protégeait, mais il ne les comprenait pas. Il devait rester concentrer sur son sort de protection. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait cesser de psalmodier ses incantations s'il ne voulait pas voir sa défense détruite. Il ne devait pas faillir dans sa concentration, s'il voulait repousser tout ces hommes enragés. Il aurait tellement voulu que Sirius soit à ses côtés pour l'aider, le soutenir. Sentir à nouveau ses mains sur son visage, sa voix au creux de son oreille, ses paroles lui dire…

- Remus, mon amour…

Cette voix si douce, si enivrante, qui arrivait à lui faire faire n'importe quoi…

- Remus, laisse moi te toucher, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux, Remus, …

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

La barrière magique tomba doucement. Le temps se figea également. Plus aucun bruit n'atteignit Remus. Il venait de se perdre dans le regard d'obsidienne de l'homme de sa vie.

- Sirius…

Le galérien hocha faiblement de la tête.

- Sirius…

- C'est moi, je suis là…

Et le noir envahit la conscience du prêtre.

Sirius le rattrapa de justesse avant q'il ne tombe par terre et le pris dans ses bras. Il était tellement léger, tellement vieillit… Tellement beau. Le galérien serra fort contre son cœur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Il pouvait à nouveau le toucher, il pouvait à nouveau respirer son odeur, entendre sa voix… Il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint un état de béatitude parfait. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais misérable comme ces onze dernières années.

Le prêtre couché dans ses bras, Sirius, se tourna vers les galériens qui avaient essayer d'investir le quartier des esclaves.

- Sortez d'ici, les esclaves sont précieux, il est hors de question que vous assouvissiez vos pulsions avec eux.

Sous le regard noir, les hommes cédèrent très vite. Ils sentaient tous que l'homme était bien plus puissant qu'eux et ils avaient en partie reconnu celui qui s'était battu pour leur liberté. Sirius suivit les galériens sur le pont. Draco devait en avoir fini avec les trois hommes qui étaient allé rendre ''visite'' au fiancé. Mais sur le pont il ne trouva aucun homme blond. La lumière éblouissante du soleil n'éclairait que les cadavres des légionnaires et les quelques blessé qui soignaient leurs plaies.

Son prêtre toujours dans les bras, Sirius se dirigea donc vers la tente à la proue du navire pour savoir ce que faisait Draco. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il entendit le bruit sec d'un coup puissant. Fronçant les sourcil, il se précipita sur l'entrée et s'engouffra sans réfléchir sous la tente. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa vue s'habitue à nouveau à l'obscurité après le soleil du dehors.

°o0O0o°

Draco observa un instant la forme affalée à ses pieds. Il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus. Un peu inquiet, le jeune homme se pencha sur le petit corps et le retourna. Sa poitrine se soulevait encore légèrement. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dans un coin, il entendit un faible cri. Son regard croisa celui du chat qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui le toisait d'un air majestueux. Cet animal le dérangeait. Il semblait bien plus intelligent que tout ceux qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, il haussa une épaule et se saisit de la taille de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement menue qu'il lui fut facile de la jeter sur son épaule. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua enfin. Le buste de l'égyptienne tombait dans son dos et il la retenait par ses jambes qui pendaient sur son torse. Mais entre ses jambes, il sentait contre la clavicule une drôle de proéminence qui n'était absolument pas féminine. Bien sûr il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de poitrine, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de son extrême jeunesse. Mais là, rien ne pouvait justifier cette proéminence. Intrigué, Draco releva la jupe du chiton et écarta les cuisses de son fardeau. Et il poussa un grognement agacé. Il venait de perdre son paris. Ce qu'il pensait être une jeune fille était en fait un garçon. Très beau, certes, mais un garçon quand même. Un sourire torve lui éclaira le visage. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à prendre des gants comme avec une femme !

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le bruit du tissus qu'on écarte. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius et son précieux paquet. Son compagnon le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de remarquer les cuisses encore écartées du garçon posé sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Alors, reconnais-tu enfin l'expérience des plus âgés ? Tu me dois deux cent sesterces !

- Toi au moins tu ne perds pas le nord ! Tu les auras tes deux cent sesterces, mais d'abord il faut qu'on aille mettre certaines choses au point avec les hommes que j'ai libéré. Allez, viens, compagnon !

°o0O0o°

Draco se tenait debout, droit et fier à ola place favorite de leur ancien capitaine. Il surplombait tout le pont et avait vu sur tout les hommes de la galère. Ceux qui étaient encore entravés aux rames avaient été endormis ou tués. Il ne voulais pas prendre de risques avec eux.

Sirius à ses côtés, il avait rassemblé tout ses hommes et s'était déclaré comme chef du navire. Un immense éclat de joie avait accueillit cette déclaration.

- Je sais que cette galère transporte de nombreux trésors d'égypte. Chacun d'entre vous en profitera. Je me chargerais du partage, ainsi que Sirius. Mais il est hors de question que l'on touche aux esclaves. Ils nous permettrons de voyager vers les contrées du nord pour rejoindre les pays où le soleil ne se couche pas. Ils doivent rester en bonne santé. Bien sûr, ils assurerons leurs tâches sur ce bateau, mais personne n'aura le droit de les exploiter. J'y veillerais personnellement.

Un murmure parcourut ses troupes. Il ne savait pas tout à fait si c'était d'approbation, mais il s'en fichait, il était le maître à bord et personne ne lui désobéirait. Avant de reprendre son discours, il donna un coup d'épaule et laissa tomber le garçon qu'il portait encore. Un bruit sourd retentit quand le petit corps percuta le bois dur du pont mais Draco n'en fut pas plus ému. Il souleva simplement la tête brune par les cheveux.

- Celui-là est à moi. Personne n'aura le droit de le toucher ni de l'approcher. De toutes façons, je doute qu'il ne sache faire quoi que ce soit, c'était un noble.

Quelques rires retentir suite à sa boutade. Il regarda Sirius avec un petit air de victoire et son sourire s'agrandit quand le brun lui répondit.

- Le prêtre quant à lui est à Sirius. Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, vous vous adresserez à Sirius.

Draco se redressa de toute sa taille. Les poing sur la taille, il promena un regard satisfait sur ses troupes. Tout les hommes, d'un coup, surent qu'il était désormais le capitaine de ce navire. Personne ne songea même à discuter ce fait.

- Messieurs, bienvenu à bord du _Belua Niger_.

°o0O0o°

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que chacun trouve sa place à bord du navire. Sirius à la barre, son compagnon à ses côtés, Draco qui arpentait le pont et donnait les ordres, et les hommes libres qui participaient activement aux manœuvres, le sourire au lèvres. Les esclaves ne craignaient plus les romains et personne ne songea à leur faire le moindre mal. Ils étaient sous la protection du capitaine.

Seul dans sa tente, Harry ne s'en remettait pas. Il refusait de sortir, refusait de parler, refusait presque de manger. Même Nedjem ne trouvait presque plus grâce à ses yeux. Tout les jours, Remus venait le voir et essayait de le faire réagir, mais seule la haine faisait encore vivre le jeune garçon.

Il avait perdu le goût du bonheur.

Â suivre...

**Bonus de fin de chapitre :**

Draco, alors que la "fiancée" venait de passer, sentit encore une fois son désir renaître. En bref il avait une trique d'enfer!

"Heu... Sirius..."

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sirius avait reconnu son ancien amant et lui aussi bandait comme un taureau! Le brun se tourna vers son ami ses yeux brillant d'une folie furieuse.

"Draco j'ai un plan! On va s'échapper en pleine mer grâce à nos queues!"

Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Comment?"  
"Nous sommes dur comme un rock (à faire avec l'accent de Nadya) grâce au pouvoir de notre virilité nous allons briser nos chaîne! Il faut pour cela concentrer toute notre énergie sexuelle, frustration et magie dans nos couilles!"

Draco secoua la tête, puis une vision d'une brunette tortillant du derrière et gémissante lui vint.

"Tu as raison, il faut essayer!"

Plus tard en pleine mer, la nuit.

"Je commence!"

Sirius s'approcha des chaînes des Draco et tel un karatéka posa sa verge dessus. Il se concentra alors sur sa magie qu'il fit venir sur ses parties inférieur, repensa à toutes ses années sans sexe, ni même branlette et surtout à son Remy en pagne chantant ''suis tout nu sous mon pagne, j'ai le derrière en flamme, viens l'éteindre mon Siirrrrriuss!''. Avec un cri étouffé, il frappa de toute ses forces avec sa verge sur les chaînes qui se coupèrent en deux!

"Tu as réussi! Je suis libre!" s'exclama effaré Draco.

Ce fut son tour, dans la même position de tout à l'heure de Sirius, Draco repensa lui aussi à ces années d'abstinence, concentra sa magie sur ses couilles et imagina une brunette à quatre patte sur des centaines de coussins remuant l'arrière train en suppliant Draco de lui prouver ce qu'il valait.

"YATA !"

Sa verge explosa les entraves de son ami.

Sirius était libre.

Après avoir piqué la clé au gardien surnommé Passe-Partout à cause de sa petite taille, ils libérèrent les prisonniers. Dans une bataille épique enfin, les soldats furent envoyés à la mer. Il ne resta que les beaux serviteurs égyptiens qui durent assouvir les années de frustrations des galériens.

Pendant ce temps, quittant l'orgie sur le pont Sirius et Draco allèrent dans la cabine de la fiancée.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te protégerai! Je donnerai ma vie pour cela s'il faut!" Déclara Remus en cachant la brunette derrière son dos.

"Remus, c'est moi... Sirius."

"Sirius..."  
"C'est moi"

"Mon Sirius"

"J'espère bien!"

Laissant tomber Harry sur son lit, Remus alla se jeter sur son Siri d'amouuur et ses jambes entourant sa taille, il lui roula une super pelle.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il regarda Draco.

"Si tu veux coucher avec moi, prends un bain d'abord!"

Après tout pourquoi Remus serait le seul à se taper une bombe , barbare certes, mais canon tout de même.

N'en revenant pas, Draco s'empressa d'aller se laver. Rasé et propre, Harry hocha la tête et lui et Draco baisèrent comme des lapins non loin de Remus et Sirius.

Depuis, on appelle ce bateau "la galère s'amuse".

**Fin du bonus de fin de chapitre.**

****

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attend vos réactions avec impacience...

A bientôt!

Veeralucard


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Je suis de retoiur!

Quoi, 'déjà'? Non je ne suis pa smalade! J'ai juste fini de bosser, c'est tout! Et si ça vous plait pas, tanpis!

Bon, toujours est-il que voilà, le sixième chapitre! Le début des tortures psychologiques et des nouveau personnages qui apparaissent. Le milieu du périple qui doit amener nos héros à une nouvelle vie au pays où le soleil ne se couche jamais.

J'espère que ma marraine fée va aimé ce chapitre.

J'espère que mes lectrices(eurs) et mes rewieveuses(eurs) vont aimer ce chapitre.

Je vais essayer de poster le suiviant la semaine prochaine, puisque je suis encore un peu en vac's.

Aller, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6:

Harry observait la lune ronde et pleine dans le ciel étoilé. La mer était d'encre et reflétait les cieux. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans le néant, de voyager avec Râ au-dessus des corps enchevêtrés d'Apophis et de ses enfants. Le clapotis des vagues contre la coque du navire était étouffé par l'immensité de l'océan autour de lui. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté la _Mare Nostrum_ pour le _Flumen Oceanis_ comme disaient les romains. Cela faisait trois semaines que le bateau appartenait aux mutins et Draco le menait de main de maître, secondé par Sirius.

Draco… Harry haïssait cet homme. Il l'avait forcé et désigné ensuite comme sien. Il interdisait à ses hommes de l'approcher et le surveillait perpétuellement. Même quand il était dans sa tente, il sentait autour de lui l'aura de la magie de Draco. Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à Remus, mais le prêtre n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait bien l'appuis de Sirius, mais le jeune romain était têtu. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Et Harry avait interdit à Remus de parler à son compagnon de ses bracelets de cuir. Il avait trop peur que l'ancien galérien n'en profite à nouveau.

Cela faisait donc trois semaines qu'il passait à broyer du noir, ses sombres pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête, une peur sourde au ventre qu'on ne touche à nouveau à son corps. Le jeune égyptien acceptait avec énormément de difficultés qu'au moins, grâce à son nouveau ''propriétaire'', personne n'osait l'approcher de trop près. C'était une esclave de son pays qui s'occupait de lui, lui apportait à manger, le distrayait comme elle pouvait. Mais bien souvent, elle abandonnait très vite. Le jeune garçon était devenu de mauvaise compagnie et sa face lugubre n'encourageait pas ses tentatives de l'égayer. Et Harry se complaisait dans cette dépression. Son caractère devenait irascible, il se fâchait pour un rien, il renvoyait Remus à son compagnon plus qu'à son tour. Il devenait blessant avec ceux qui lui témoignaient un peut d'attention où d'intérêt et il avait fait pleurer son esclave plus d'une fois en la rabrouant méchamment. Seul Draco ne semblait pas atteint par ces changements. Il était le seul à qui Harry n'adressait pas la parole, ne lui répondant que par monosyllabes ou par des regards noirs lorsque le romain lui parlait. C'est pourquoi cela faisait également trois semaines que Draco le titillait régulièrement, lui cherchant la petite bête pour le faire craquer. Jamais encore il n'avait réussit à faire sortir le jeune homme de ses gonds, mais très souvent il n'en était pas loin. Dans ces cas là, Harry se réfugiait simplement sous sa tente où il pouvait trouver un semblant de solitude. Draco n'avait jamais fait mine de l'y suivre et l'égyptien soupçonnait Remus d'être derrière ceci. Il passait donc de très longues journées seul sous sa tente et ne sortait que la nuit quand il estimait que tout le monde devait dormir.

Comme ce soir. Il avait un peu oublié comme le ciel pouvait être beau et la lune ronde. Et il fallait avouer que l'air prisonnier de la toile de cuir de sa tente commençait à devenir trop lourd et saturé. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement et refusait d'ouvrire les pans qui formaient la porte de ses quartiers de peur qu'on le voie dans ses sombres réflexions. Alors il profitait de la brise froide sur son corps vêtu de son chiton défraîchit et de l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle lui rappelait un peu la robe de Nedjem, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus. Le chat faisait des allées et venues régulières entre Remus et lui et disparaissait souvent plusieurs jours de suites dans le ventre du bateau où se trouvaient les provisions et bien entendu les souris.

Harry poussa un soupir et posa sa tête dans ses bras appuyés au bastingage. Il ne l'aurait pas avouer, mais le fait que le chat n'ait rien fait pour l'aider lorsque le galérien l'avait… que Nedjem eut disparut sitôt conscient lui avait fait mal. Il avait pris sa défense contre les gardes égyptiens mais pas contre un galérien. Il lui en voulais un peu mais se disait aussi que ce n'était qu'un animal. Il ne devait pas fonder trop d'espoir sur cette ''amitié'' qu'il développaient tout les deux. Le chat restait avec lui uniquement parce que c'est à lui que la Première l'avait remis. Ils restaient toujours dans un rapport maître/animal, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et cela le désolait un peu. Il n'avait plus confiance en les humains, il les redoutait et les fuyait, mais quelques fois, la solitude était trop lourde. Quelques fois, il avait envie d'être avec un ami, une personne qui ne serait pas attirée par ses charmes et qui n'avait aucune obligation envers lui.

Le jeune garçon poussa un nouveau soupir. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui l'attendait au bout de son voyage. Le nouveau capitaine du bateau avait dit qu'ils se rendraient dans les contrées du nord, sur les terres des barbares, peuple dont son père était issu. Harry n'avait jamais voyager si loin. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais quitté son Égypte natale. Il avait à peine pénétré le désert et les bateaux sur lesquels il était monté étaient toujours amarrés. Toute cette mer à perte de vue, ce soleil cuisant toute la journée, le roulis et le tangage, il ne connaissait rien de la marine. Il ne connaissait que les eaux calmes du Nil et de ses canaux et il découvrait le mauvais temps en mer. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, la galère avait essuyé une journée d'intempéries mineurs. Mais rien que les vents froids qui avaient secoués le navire l'avaient rendus malade. Il avait passé sont temps couché sous sa tente, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête aussi lourde que du plomb. Il n'avait pas pu faire un geste et avait refusé toute nourriture, même quand Remus était venu le voir pour essayer de le convaincre qu'il devait avoir quelque chose dans le ventre pour affronter le roulis. N'en démordant pas, Harry l'avait repoussé de toutes ses maigres forces et était retourné au pays des songes avec beaucoup de difficultés. Depuis ce jour là, le voyage s'était fait sans aucun autre nuage à l'horizon. Le tangage était bien présent, mais il semblait atténué, comme s'il avait toujours vécu sur une terre mobile.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. La nuit était magnifique. Il sentait son âme s'envoler dans ce néant éclairé par la Lune, il se sentait léger et ses pensées semblaient moins sombres. Pourtant, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos, la haine et la colère reprirent leurs droits sur son esprit. La lune disparut de sa vision et son souffle s'accéléra. Une aura de magie l'entoura, l'engloba. Elle n'était pas mauvaise ni menaçante, mais Harry savait à qui elle appartenait. Il sentit la chaleur d'un corps plus grand que lui dans son dos, à quelques doigts de lui, et son souffle sur sa nuque, chaud et régulier. Il sentit deux bras se tendre et se poser autour de lui sur le bastingage. Il sentit des lèvres s'approcher de son oreille et s'écarter pour lui dire quelque chose.

- La lune est belle ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne pris même pas le temps de comprendre ce que venait de dire l'homme derrière lui. Il se retourna entre les bras de l'homme derrière lui et jeta son genou entre les jambes solides du galérien. Le jeune homme n'eut pas à attendre la confirmation du cri de souffrance que poussa Draco. Il avait touché son but. Le romain s'écroula à terre les mains crispée sur son entrecuisses comme si elles pouvaient soulagé la peine. Harry s'éloigna d'un pas vif témoignant de sa fureur. Comment ce chien osait-il encore l'approcher après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Une soudaine douleur dans ses poings serrés par la rage le firent ralentir.

C'était étrange. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà ressentit ça le jour où… Le jour de la rébellion des galériens. La Lune éclairait ses dix doigts chacun orné d'une griffe d'un doigt de long au moins. Des griffes de chat. Elles dégageaient même une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Les yeux toujours rivés à ses ongles, le jeune homme arriva au pied du mât du navire. Il leva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le sommet de l'immense poteau. Une plate-forme déserte découpait son ombre dans l'encre de la nuit. Harry n'avait pas envie de retourner sous sa tente. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de vertige, que les hauteurs ne l'angoissaient pas. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait toujours du vent au sommet des mât, c'était une expérience qu'il avait faite lorsqu'il aidait à décharger les bateau marchand pour son Oncle. Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers et de récupérer son manteau de cuir avant de ressortir sur le pont au pied du mât. Il jeta un dernier regard à ses mains griffues et soudain, d'une détente souple, féline, il se propulsa au tiers environ du poteau de bois. Un énorme collier de fer maintenait les différents éléments attachés au mât et Harry s'y cramponna avant de reprendre son ascension. Des images lui parvenaient par flash, des images de son passé qu'il avait oubliée. Nedjem encore si jeune qui s'était échappé du temple et qui avait tenté de se réfugier au sommet d'un palmier. Ses mouvements si souples, bien qu'emprunt de la maladresse de la jeunesse, ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans le bois de l'arbre et sa vitesse impressionnante pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Harry parvînt très vite au faîte même du mât. La plate-forme n'était pas très large, mais lui était tellement petit qu'il arrivait facilement à s'allonger dessus sans crainte de la chute. Les yeux alors rivés sur les étoiles, l'âme troublées et pleine de haine et de désespoir, le jeune garçon se recroquevilla sous son lourd manteau de cuir et chercha la compagnie de Morphée.

°0OoO0°

Des larmes de douleur s'échappaient des yeux d'argent. Draco avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher un membre au minimum, ses intestins peut être et puis aussi son estomac, pour faire bonne mesure. Dans la brume de son cerveaux, il entendait les pas rapide et colériques du petit brun s'éloigner en direction du mât du navire. Il réprimait tant bien que mal ses gémissements d'agonie et serrait fort ses doigts, espérant une délivrance rapide. Mais ses nerfs avaient été rudement touchés. Il essaya de se relever en s'appuyant au bastingage où se tenait le garçon quelques instants auparavant, mais ses jambes semblaient trop faibles pour le soutenir. Il releva ses yeux larmoyant sur le pont pour savoir ce que faisait son 'protégé'. Il le sentait qui se déplaçait sur le pont puis soudain, une ombre souple escalada en quelques secondes le mât. On aurait dit un énorme chat à forme humaine.

La douleur évacuait petit à petit son corps. Draco sentait ses réflexes lui revenir et sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, il se tenait à nouveau droit, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux levés vers le sommet du mât où il savait se trouver le jeune égyptien. Il trouvait vraiment que c'était un étrange garçon. Il ne sentait pas vraiment de magie émaner de son corps, pourtant il l'avait vu se transformer pour se protéger. Il gardait encore trois cicatrices plutôt profondes sur sa cuisse gauche, là où le jeune homme avait frappé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Ses mains s'étaient subitement parées de griffes animales et il était prêt à jurer que le garçon n'en était même pas conscient. Il semblait qu'il réagissait presque exclusivement à l'instinct, comme son chat, d'ailleurs. Il l'avait très peu vu, en fait, l'animal, depuis ce jour où il l'avait ramené à la vie. Ce jour…

Draco avait toujours encore du mal à y penser. Ses sentiments étaient embrouillés par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tente. Il n'avait dit à personne, pas même à Sirius qu'il avait… comment dire… _forcé_, le garçon. Il en éprouvait tellement de honte et en même temps, chaque fois qu'il y repensait, une insidieuse chaleur lui remontait la colonne vertébrale. Et ça le dégoûtait presque. Jamais encore il n'avait forcé quelqu'un. Il méprisait les hommes qui faisaient ça. Leur place était aux rames d'une galère. Comme lui, avant. Alors qu'il était innocent, qu'il avait juste émis à voix haute, une opinion partagée par beaucoup de gens à Rome. Mais quand il s'était libéré, seul, grâce à ses pouvoir et au soutien de Sirius, il avait eu envie de prendre une revanche sur tout ces gens qui l'avaient mépriser. Et le jeune garçon avait été là, insultant, promis à son bourreau, beau dans sa déchéance. Il avait été comme fou, comme grisé par la liberté. Il avait eut le sentiment que le monde lui appartenait et était désormais soumis à son bon vouloir. Et le garçon lui avait résisté. Il l'avait ignoré alors qu'il venait de lui rendre son compagnon à pattes.

Draco poussa un petit soupir. Il se sentait vraiment très mal, depuis ce jour. Il ne pouvait plus poser les yeux sur le garçon sans rougir ou l'approcher sans sentir son corps réagir. Il avait tellement besoin que quelqu'un lui explique, lui dise que faire, mais il avait peur de la réaction de Sirius. Il connaissait le compagnon d'infortune, le frère qui le soutenait dans le combat, mais il ignorait tout de l'homme libre, responsable, du Maraudeur qui connaissait tout de la vie alors que lui, comme l'avait si justement dit Sirius, un jour, n'avait pas vu grand chose des formes du monde dans ses vingt années passées dans sa couveuse à Rome, dans les jupes de sa mère et sous la protection de son père. Il avait tellement peur de perdre ce lien si fort qui l'attachait à Sirius, cette amitié inopinée construite dans la misère. Il avait besoin de l'homme brun. Il était la seule personne vers qui il pouvait encore se tourner quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, vers qui il pouvait aller et qui aurait toujours un conseil avisé à la bouche.

Mais il avait surtout peur qu'il ne le rejette à cause de son amant qu'il avait retrouvé durant la bataille. Il avait remarqué à quel point le prêtre semblait concerné par l'état du garçon. Il ne voulais pas avoir un regard de reproche posé en permanence sur son dos. Et vus que l'égyptien aux yeux d'ambre passait le plus clair de son temps avec Sirius et donc avec Draco, cela avait de fortes chances de se produire.

Les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde de bois, Draco leva une fois de plus les yeux sur la forme endormie au sommet du mât. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un animal particulièrement farouche à son égard. Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre les réactions du garçon envers lui. Sûrement aurait-il fait de même dans son cas. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'approcher. Il se savait coupable d'avoir sapé les bases même de leur entente et il voulais absolument redresser ses torts. Il voulais connaître ce garçon étrange au corps de femme et au pouvoir de transformation étonnant. Pourtant, il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait plus à approcher le garçon. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se montrer à nouveau brutal ou agressif, il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme ou le braquer, mais il lui semblait que tous ses efforts aient été vains. Il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas facile, mais Harry ne lui laissait même pas l'occasion de se racheter. Ils avaient beau être presque collés l'un à l'autre à cause de leur proximité sur le bateau, ils se croisaient rarement. Harry restait la plus part de son temps sous sa tente et fuyait tout contacte humain du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il semblait à Draco qu'il s'appliquait à se trouver dans les endroits les plus déserts du navire. Il venait bien de le voir grimper au mât. Il se trouvait ainsi à plusieurs perches de hauteur, seul au dessus de ses congénères humains. Perdu dans le noir du ciel. Ombre solitaire parmi les étoiles.

Draco s'ébroua. Il s'était de nouveau laissé emporté par ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait toujours, lorsqu'il pensait un peu trop longtemps au garçon. Il avait l'impression qu'il perdait son âme sur le chemin entre lui et cet étrange humain. Il prenait trop de détours pour atteindre son but mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Le jeune homme vers qui il voulait aller montait de lui même défense sur défense, l'obligeant à louvoyer entre ces écueils. Malgré cela, il n'était pas assez souple et échouait à chaque tentative. Il lui manquait quelqu'un pour le guider jusqu'à bon port. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'amener à son but. Deux personnes. Mais il avait encore trop honte pour leur parler de quoi que ce soit. Et son désir de posséder Harry n'était pas encore assez fort.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant une fois de plus. Une semaine. Il se laissait une semaine pour ouvrir une brèche dans les défenses du garçon. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il irait parler à Sirius. Ça lui laissait un peu de temps pour essayer encore ses approche mais surtout pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait s'humilier devant la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui et son compagnon et qu'il allait devoir supporter leurs remontrances et leurs regards désapprobateurs. Il faisait confiance à Sirius pour ne pas l'abandonner.

Les yeux perdu vers l'horizon dans son dos, Draco vit les premiers rayons du soleil émerger de la mer. Il se retourna pour profiter pleinement de cette aube qui réchauffait déjà sa peau glacée de la nuit précédente. Il plissa les yeux pour soutenir l'ardeur de l'astre quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le globe solaire émergeait lentement des flots au loin.

Le bruit du réveil de quelques hommes tira le galérien de son rituel matinal. Il était l'heure de reprendre les rênes du navire, de remettre la machine en marche.

Le jeune capitaine se posta à la poupe, près du gouvernail, plaça ses mains en porte-voix et cria de toute la force de ses poumons. Comme tout les matins depuis la mutinerie, il réveillait lui-même ses hommes, leur expliquait lui-même l'avancée de leur bateau, leur donnait lui-même leurs ordres pour la journée.

Et chacun se pliait à cette habitude. Personne n'aurait osé contester l'hégémonie du jeune capitaine. Personne.

°0OoO0°

Nedjem avançait prudemment dans le ventre du bateau. Il connaissait par cœur ces lieux. Depuis que son compagnon humain s'était fermé à lui, il passait beaucoup de temps à vagabonder parmi les autres humains. Il avait entendu un jour l'un d'eux se plaindre des rats et autres rongeurs qui détruisaient leurs réserves de nourriture. Nedjem connaissait ces animaux là. Quand il vivait au temple, sa mère leur avait appris à lui et à ses frères la saveur de ces rongeur. Elle leur avait appris aussi à quel point les humains étaient satisfait de les voir chasser ce qu'ils considéraient comme une nuisance. Et il avait appris seul combien ils étaient utiles. Il avait appris à les respecter et à les tuer noblement, sans barbarie. Il ne pouvait manger ce que les humains lui proposaient. Des fruits et des légumes, son organisme ne le supportait pas. Les rats, avec leur chair tendre et pleine de ces graisses savoureuses le comblaient tellement mieux. Alors il les chassait sur le navire. Il savait qu'ils se reproduisaient aussi vite qu'il les mangeait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ils accédaient par tout les moyens aux vivres des humains, mais c'était plus discret et depuis qu'il s'occupait d'eux, aucun humain n'en avait plus vu. Ils étaient satisfait et son estomac aussi. Il avait fait des cales son empire, il se postait souvent comme un gardien, aux portes des réserves quand il entendait approcher les humains.

Mais il y avait un endroit qu'il n'approchait pas. Il avait bien tenté de l'explorer, mais une magie sale, abjecte l'en avait empêché. C'était un endroit où il faisait toujours sombre, où l'air lui même était malsain. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun rat s'approcher de cet endroit et il savait que ces animaux-là avaient un instinct très fort de ce qui était mauvais. Cet endroit suintait le mal. Il entendait parfois un souffle quand il restait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude à la lisière de l'aura. Il sentait que ce n'était pas un souffle animal, il n'était pas aussi rauque que le sien ou celui des rats, il ressemblait plus au souffle des humains, mais jamais aucun humain n'avait eu une aura aussi malsaine. Nedjem ne pouvait pas croire qu'un humain soit aussi versé dans le mal. Mais Nedjem ne connaissait que les prêtresses du temple, Harry et quelques autres humains. Il ne savait pas qu'il existait des humains à l'âme aussi noire que les cheveux de son compagnon humain.

°0OoO0°

Draco connaissait sur la côte Hispanique un territoire négligé des romains. Son père lui en avait parlé, une fois. Il disait que c'était un peut comme un désert, que les hommes y vivaient dans l'ignorance des richesses et des Dieux et qu'il était facile de les manipuler. Il y avait crée quelques contactes, plus par soucis de prévoyance que par réel intérêt pour le lieu. Lucius avait toujours fait en sort d'avoir un appuis sur toutes les terres qu'il visitait. Il disait que ça pouvait toujours servir, s'il était dans le besoin. Et depuis quelques jours, Draco ne cessait de confier son père à tout les dieux pour tout ce qu'il avait entrepris durant sa vie.

Le navire venait de dépasser les deux colonnes d'Hercules depuis plus d'une semaine quand on l'avait prévenu d'un début de carence dans les vivres. Il savait que le chat du jeune égyptien faisait le ménage parmi les rats, mais ses hommes mangeaient et l'amenuisement des provisions était inévitable. Sirius lui avait demandé quelques jours auparavant comment il s'y prendrait lorsque le moment serait venu pour éviter d'être pris par les troupes de Voldemort postées tout au long du littoral Sud de ses territoires Hispaniques. Il n'avait alors sut lui répondre. Il se posait la même question. Et puis l'un des hommes qu'il avait libéré s'était approché. Il leur avait dit venir d'un petit village sur la côte Ouest de l'Hispanie où les hommes de Voldemort n'allaient que très rarement à cause de l'aridité des environs. Il lui avait également dit qu'un homme aux cheveux presque blancs avait encore sa place parmi les siens. C'est là que Draco s'était souvenus. De son vivant, son père avait gardé quelques caractéristiques des hommes du nord, notamment on exceptionnelle blondeur. La même que sa mère, d'ailleurs et qu'il avait hérité d'eux. L'homme qui lui avait rappelé ce souvenir n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Comment aurait-il put. Avec sa barbe et ses cheveux crasseux et infestés de parasites, sa peau tannée par le soleil, Draco avait très vite perdu toutes ressemblances avec ses parents. Depuis qu'il était monté sur ce bateau, il n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de se laver, comme la plus grande partie des prisonniers. Personne ne connaissait vraiment le véritable visage de ses compagnons sous la crasse et la sueur. Il avait donc pris le nom de l'homme, pour être capable de le reconnaître quand le moment viendrait.

Et Blaise Zabini avait finit par se montrer digne de confiance. Draco l'avait chargé d'annoncer leur arrivée à son peuple et le jeune homme avait orchestré leur accueil de main de maître. Contre trois esclaves, ils avaient réussit à obtenir assez de vivres pour plus d'une année de voyage. Peut d'hommes étaient descendus à terre. Draco ne voulais pas s'attarder, craignant la trahison. Mais rien ne s'était passer. Aucune troupe romaine, aucun combat sanglant, juste le sourire édenté d'une petite vieille qui avait emmené sa petite fille voir la mer et le bateau des fugitif. Peut de nouvelles également. Les hommes de cette terre n'étaient pas de grands bavards. Ils faisaient leur travail pour ne pas mourir de faim et ne s'amusaient que lors des fêtes d'équinoxe. Les esclaves qu'ils avaient obtenus durant cet échange étaient tous grand et bien bâtis, avec assez de muscles pour faire le travail de trois femmes aux champs. Comme l'avait dit Blaise, c'était un pays très pauvre et sec et le navire ne resta qu'une journée sur place, le temps de tout charger. Puis il avait disparu de la vie morne de ces gens comme un fantôme disparaît au levé du soleil.

°0OoO0°

Harry en avait marre. Il en avait même plus que marre. Ça l'horripilait. Il se sentait en manque. De quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Ça durait depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Nedjem. Le chat revenait toujours le soir, d'habitude, même si Harry ne s'en occupait pas plus que ça. Remus lui avait dit que les hommes de l'équipage se chargeaient de lui et de toutes façons, Harry le savait suffisamment dégourdis pour se débrouiller seul. Mais là, ça faisait quand plus de dix jours qu'il n'avait plus passé ses doigts dans la fourrure douce du félin. Nedjem lui manquait vraiment. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé une partie de lui, une partie infime, mais qui comptait quand même, comme son odeur ou la douceur de sa peau. Il avait alors décidé de savoir ce qu'était devenu son compagnon à pattes. Il avait discrètement suivit deux esclaves qui descendaient aux cales pour y fouiller le ventre du navire mais pas trace du chat. Il se glissa alors sous les bancs des galériens, entre les bas-fond où s'appuyaient les hommes pour ramer et la coque de bois. L'espace où il s'engagea était vraiment très restreint et il remercia sa mère de lui avoir donné un corps si fin.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir à l'opposé des cales au fond du navire. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Un malaise étrange s'était emparé de lui. Il sut très vite que Nedjem était là. Il voyait ses yeux dans le noir, comme s'ils étaient éclairés de l'intérieur. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une présence. Il avait vu quelque chose bouger derrière ce qui semblait être une pile de tissus sales et déchirés et une atroce odeur de défécation flottait autour de cet endroit. Soudain, un malais oppressant s'empara du garçon. Il eut l'impression qu'il venait d'être piégé dans ce réduit. Et les paroi de bois se mirent à rétrécire. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il cligna des yeux et les paroi reprirent leur place initiale. Une douce caresse sur son mollet droit le fit sursauter et baisser le regard. Nedjem venait de se frotter à lui, il l'avait reconnut. Il releva à nouveau les yeux et les paroi du monstre de bois s'étaient de nouveau approchées. Elles étaient beaucoup plus proches que la première fois. Et elles palpitaient comme un cœur énorme. Ou plutôt, comme un estomac gigantesque. Harry sentit sa respiration devenir sifflante. Où qu'il porte ses yeux, le noir le submergeait. Il lui sembla soudain qu'on venait de lui nouer la gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ou peut être que l'estomac monstrueux s'était vidé de son air. Peut être était-il en train de digérer sa proie. La Grande Dévoreuse avait peut être enfin avalé quelque chose.

Une douleur aiguë lui remonta la jambe. Harry sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba par terre. Il balaya le réduit des yeux en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui était là ? Nedjem ! Sortir. Prendre le chat et sortir. La sortie. L'air libre, la mer, Remus. Dehors. Sortir, là, entre la paroi et le bas de caisse. Contre le bois. Fuir. L'odeur atroce, la présence malsaine. Fuir l'odeur, prévenir Remus. Sortir, l'air libre.

Sa poitrine se soulevait spasmodiquement. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Le noir avait envahit ses sens et sa perception. Harry eut l'impression de mettre des mois à quitter les cales. Quand il émergea enfin sur le pont, l'air frais et vif le fit suffoquer. Une morsure vigoureuse à l'épaule lui fit déplier les bras et un Nedjem plutôt ébouriffé atterrit maladroitement sur le pont. Harry l'avait serré tellement fort contre lui qu'il avait sentit son cerveaux manquer d'air et de sang. À genoux à côté de lui, le jeune garçon avait porté les mains à sa gorge et toussait violemment. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il avait encore dans le nez l'odeur atroce des défécations en pleine décomposition et le sentiment d'être prisonnier d'un estomac. Il ne vit pas l'homme s'approcher de lui. Il s'effondra à ses pieds, secoué de spasmes.

°0OoO0°

- Draco ! Le garçon égyptien ! Viens vite, je ne sais pas…

Draco se redressa vivement, en même temps que Sirius et Remus. Le garçon égyptien… Harry ! Le cri de Blaise l'inquiéta aussitôt. Qu'était-il arrivé à son protégé ? Le jeune homme bondit par dessus la rambarde qui séparait le pont avant des esclaves aux rames, courut sur la passerelle entre les deux rangées de banc et se précipita aux côtés de l'hispanique très vite rejoint par Sirius et son amant.

- Que se passe-t-il, Blaise ?

- Je sais pas, j'allait aux quartiers des esclaves pour un peu d'eau quand j'ai vu le garçon. Il toussait et se tenait la gorge et son chat semblait patraque ; Je me suis approché et il est tombé comme ça, pouf, juste à mes pieds. J'ai rien fait d'autre Draco. Il semblait remonter des cales.

Le jeune capitaine lança un regard perplexe au chat qui le fixait calmement, comme s'il était persuadé que Draco allait réveiller son compagnon humain. Il l'avait bien fait pour lui. Pourtant ce fut Remus qui se pencha le premier sur l'évanoui. Il posa ses doigts à la base de son cou, puis sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

- Il vient de subir un traumatisme. Un choc important. Je ne saurait dire quoi, je ne suis pas capable de sonder son esprit, il a monté trop de barrières.

Draco haussa un sourcil et lança un regard à Sirius. L'homme hocha imperceptiblement de la tête comme s'il lui donnait un accord.

- Je vais essayer, Sirius m'a beaucoup entraîné à ce genre d'exercices.

Draco s'assit sur ses talons à côté du garçon au sol tandis que Remus se redressait et s'approchait de son amant. Très vite, Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra du mieux qu'il put. Fronçant les sourcils, il se coupa du monde extérieur pour s'immerger totalement dans les pensées de Harry. Il entendit à peine le « tu crois qu'il y arriveras ? » de Remus avant de pénétrer les rouages complexes de la pensée du garçon. Mais il ne vit rien. D'habitude, il y avait tout d'abord des strates de couleurs, de visages. C'étaient les défenses naturelles de tout esprit normalement conditionné. Généralement, il contournait aisément ces strates. Certaines fois, dans les esprits entraînés comme celui de Sirius, il devait chercher plus longtemps son chemin parmi les souvenir et les images inventées pour le dérouter. Parfois, il en venait même à détruire une ou deux pensées. Ça avait quelque peut dénaturé ses victimes, mais de toutes façon, elles étaient morte peut de temps après. Mais là, dans l'esprit de ce garçon, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel vide. Il ne voyait pas la moindre pensée, pas la moindre lumière. Il essaya de faire avancer son esprit dans celui du garçon. Quand il pénétrait les pensées d'une autre personne, il se sentait comme un fil ou un serpent. Il ondulait et glissait entre les images et les pensées de sa cible tout en gardant devant lui sa cible. Mais dans ce néant, il n'avait aucune cible et il n'arrivait pas à sentir son déplacement.

Soudain, un personnage apparut, immense et étrangement disproportionné. Il avait une tête immense plantée sur un corps rachitique et osseux. Il avait des yeux verts qui auraient dut être éclatant et une voix qui sonna douloureusement familière à Draco. C'était la même voix qui l'avait insulté, le jour où il avait pris le navire aux romains libres. Et cette voix c'était mise à crier.

- HORS DE LÀ, TU N'Y AS PAS TA PLACE ! QUE PENSAIS-TU FAIRE DANS MA TÊTE !

Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux. Un choc dans son dos venait de le tirer de sa transe. Au dessus de lui, campé sur ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, Harry continuait à lui crier dessus.

- COMPTAIS-TU AINSI OBTENIR DE MOI LES FAVEURS QUE TU N'AS EU QUE PAR LA FORCE ? CHIEN !

Les hommes autour de Draco semblaient pétrifiés. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui était en train de se passer. Harry continuait à déverser son fiel contre l'homme qui l'avait forcé et plus sa colère augmentait, plus il sentait son corps qui changeait. Ses mains, surtout, elles se dotaient à nouveau de griffes. Les doigts crispés, il leva la main et voulu l'abattre sur le visage de Draco. Mais Remus réagit avant. Il avait perçut le changement de Harry et avait vu les ongles se transformer. Il retînt le bras du garçon avant qu'il n'atteigne l'ancien galérien.

- Harry ! Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Laisse-moi, Remus, s'il te plaît, laisse moi…

Stupéfaits, les trois hommes virent Harry se recroqueviller sur lui-même, s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux. Ses doigts redevinrent normaux alors que Nedjem s'approchait de lui pour se laisser caresser.

- Harry, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qu'il se passe, comment se fait-il qu'on te retrouve dans cet état…

Remus s'était approché de la forme recroquevillée. Il tendit une main vers son protégé mais à peine eut-il posé le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule dénudée du garçon qu'il fit un bond impressionnant pour se retrouver hors de portée d'un quelconque attouchement. Son souffle erratique et son regard perdu renseignèrent sans mal le prêtre sur l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouvait le garçon. Il se tourna alors vers son amant et Draco qui regardaient la scène la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, retournez à l'avant.

Puis il s'adressa à Blaise qui avait assisté à la scène dans un même état d'effarement que les deux autres galériens.

- Accepterais-tu de me faire parvenir une bassine d'eau par l'une des esclaves, je te prie ?

Blaise eut à peine hocher la tête pour marquer son accord que Remus se penchait à nouveau sur son protégé. Il s'accroupis face à lui et planta son regard d'ambre dans les deux billes vertes rongées par la terreur.

- Harry, je ne te veut aucun mal. Laisse-moi te relever, s'il te plait. Il faut que tu retourne dans ta tente, tu y seras à l'abris.

Harry haletait toujours fortement. Il avait pris son chat dans ses bras et le caressait convulsivement, comme si la fourrure douce était la seule chose tangible et rassurante de l'univers autour de lui. Mais au fur et à mesure des paroles de Remus répétées comme une litanie, son regard voilé par la terreur s'éclaira et sa respiration se calma. Lorsque Remus tendis à nouveau le bras vers lui, il se redressa comme on le lui demandait tout en évitant soigneusement la main qui lui semblait toujours trop proche. Et alors, sous le regard toujours stupéfait des trois galériens, il se dirigea vers sa tente suivit de Remus et son chat dans les bras.

°0OoO0°

Sirius regardait Draco. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il le regardait. Fixement, la tête appuyée sur la main, sans dire un mot. Il lui avait déjà parlé. Il attendait juste que le jeune homme lui réponde. Et comme Draco ne semblait pas pressé de le faire, il le regardait. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Le jeune homme était buté, il lui prouvait qu'il l'était autant, sinon plus. Et il constatait qu'une fois de plus, il était en train de gagner. Draco ne laissait jamais percevoir son trouble, généralement. Mais là, Sirius voyait parfaitement que son manège portait ses fruits. Son compagnon était en train de craquer. Ses doigts crispaient sur son maigre pagne, ses bras tremblaient d'énervement et sa mâchoire se crispait. Il était mûre. Sirius reposa donc sa question.

- Quelles sont ces faveurs que tu a arraché à Harry, Draco ?

Le jeune homme craqua. Il poussa un grognement puissant et se tourna vers son aîné.

- Tu m'énerve, Sirius, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler !

- Hé bien moi si. J'ai bien une idée de ce dont il est question, mais je veux que te l'entendre dire. J'ai bien vu qu'il t'évite plus que les autres. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Sirius. C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours.

- Ah oui ? C'est mon imagination aussi qui l'a entendu crier que tu lui a arraché une faveur, avant ?

Draco poussa un nouveau grognement de colère.

- Oui je lui ai arraché une faveur ! C'est bon, t'es content ? J'en ai bien assez honte comme ça, merci !

Sirius haussa un sourcil mécontent.

- Quand ?

La voix du galérien exprimait clairement le reproche et Draco se sentit rapetisser sous le regard dur de son frère de cœur.

- Le jour où on a pris la galère. Trois hommes s'en prenaient à lui, ils avaient assommé le chat. J'ai brisé la mâchoire de l'un d'eux. Quand ils sont sortit, le gamin me tournait le dos et s'occupait de son chat. J'ai vu rouge. Il me méprisait tellement, il ne faisait même pas attention à moi alors que je venait de lui éviter la torture. Quand je l'ai relevé, il m'a attaqué. Tu as bien vu, quand il s'énerve, ses doigts se transforment. Je ne sais pas s'il en a conscience ou non, toujours est-il qu'il m'a blessé. Au torse et aux cuisses. À chaque fois quatre longues balafres. J'ai pas réagit assez rapidement pour soigner celles du torse, il me reste donc les quatre cicatrices, mais quand j'ai… forcé… dans sa bouche… il m'a lacéré les cuisses. Celles-là aussi, j'ai pu les soigner rapidement.

Draco laissa un silence inconfortable s'installer entre lui et Sirius. Parler de ce qu'il avait fait au garçon brun le rendait malade. Il s'était bien promis d'en parler à Sirius, mais pas dans ces circonstances. C'était trop tôt pour lui. Il voyait bien son compagnon qui se retenait. De quoi ? Il ne préférait pas le savoir.

Sirius se passa une main sur le visage. Ce que venait de lui raconter Draco le choquait. Avant, il se demandait pourquoi personne ne pouvait approcher le jeune égyptien. Il avait vu que cela troublait Remus mais son amant n'avait rien pu faire. Mais il ne pensait pas que Draco aie été si loin. Lorsque un an plus tôt il lui avait palé de sa haine envers ''la jeune fille du port'', il ne l'avait pas cru capable de mettre ses propos en œuvre. Pour lui, ça n'avait été que des paroles dites sur le coup de la colère. Mais il semblait que la galère ait transformé son jeune compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas connu avant, mais quand il était arrivé à bord, il avait bien vu que Draco n'était pas comme les autres hommes. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile, pour qu'il ne soit pas totalement détruit et transformé par le fouet. Il semblerait pourtant que son caractère en ait été affecté. Il avait la voix rauque de colère retenue quand il repris la parole.

- Draco, tu es un imbécile de la pire espèce. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'une telle barbarie. As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as fait ?

Draco réagit immédiatement violemment.

- Je le sais bien ! Sirius. Je t'ai dit à quel point j'en ai honte. Ça fait presque un mois maintenant que j'essaye de réparer les pots cassés, mais je n'ai pas réussit à l'approcher. Je surveille chaque homme qui s'approche de lui. Il est tellement désirable et je ne leur fait pas tout a fait confiance. Mais il ne se laisse même pas regarder. Dès qu'il sent quelqu'un près de lui, il fuie ou il se bat. Il y a deux jours environ, à l'aube, je l'ai surpris appuyé contre le bastingage. Je n'ai même pas pu l'approcher. Il s'est retourné et m'a planté son genou entre les jambes. Il avait de nouveau ces griffes aux mains. Tu te souviens ? C'est cette journée qu'il a passée en haut du mât, il n'a laissé monter personne. On avait eu beau faire.

- Je me souviens, Draco, je me souviens. Toujours est-il qu'il faudra bien trouver quelque chose pour qu'il cesse de nous fuir. En tout cas, je considère que tu as fait une grosse, une énorme bêtise.

Draco releva subitement la tête, une expression suppliante et un peu perdue sur le visage. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Je t'en pries, Sirius, ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai trop besoin de toi. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance sur ce maudit bateau.

L'homme brun le regarda pensivement.

- Je ne compte pas t'abandonner Draco, je sais ce que c'est la solitude. Mais il va falloir que tu te rachète. Et Remus sera mis au courant.

- Non, s'il te plait, je ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Draco. C'est le seul qui connaisse Harry. Je lui raconterais ce que tu as fais, il sera sûrement capable de réparer du moins en partie ta bêtise.

Voyant que Draco s'apprêtait à nouveau à protester, Sirius planta un regard froid sur lui.

- Je le ferais Draco et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire y changera quelque chose.

Le jeune capitaine baissa les yeux sous la colère retenue qui émanait de son compagnon. Il savait qu'il méritait la colère de Sirius et même s'il y était préparé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir de la douleur. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Un bruit de course lui fit relever la tête en même temps que Sirius et il vit arriver précipitamment l'amant de son frère de cœur.

°0OoO0°

Harry entra dans la tente suivi de Remus et alla directement se coucher à sa place, la tête tournée vers le mur.

- Harry, je t'en prie, parles-moi. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'on te retrouve dans cet état ?

Remus s'était installé à terre, à côté du lit de son protégé.

- Ça fait si longtemps que tu refuse de me parler. Harry, je ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien. Souviens-toi de ces trois mois de mutisme quand tu es revenu du désert. Je ne le supporterais pas si tu recommence. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider.

Un soupir lui répondit. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retourna sur le dos sans regarder le prêtre, tenant toujours fermement Nedjem dans ses bras. Le chat, d'ailleurs, semblait toujours encore patraque du traitement subit.

- Je ne peut pas t'en parler Remus, ça me fait si mal à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il s'est passé au tout début, je veut dire. Je n'ai jamais rien put faire et ça fait mal. Si seulement je n'avait plus ces maudits bracelets !

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu sais bien qu'on a déjà essayé. Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour défaire la magie qu'ils contiennent. Je ne sais pas qui a posé le sort, mais je n'atteint sûrement même pas la moitié de ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Remus hésita une seconde. Ce qu'il allait proposer à Harry n'allait probablement pa slui plaire.

- Tu… Pourrais demander à Draco… Il semble très puissant, comme sorcier. En plus, il ne laisse personne s'approcher de toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à te protéger des autres galériens qu'il a libéré.

- Demander à ce barbare ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherche à protéger mais mon corps. Je refuse qu'il sache dans quel état de faiblesse je me trouve. Il risquerait d'en profiter plutôt que de m'aider !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, tu ne le connais pas, à le fuir tout le temps ; J'ai bien vu que tu t'éloigne toujours le plus possible de lui. Mais je ne comprend pas ta réaction.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Remus, ça fait trop mal. Je ne te dirais rien.

- Alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant. D'où venais-tu pour ne même plus pouvoir respirer ?

Harry garda le silence un instant. Il finit par se retourner complètement pour faire face à son ami.

- Je suis descendu aux cales pour voir où avait disparut Nedjem. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avait pas vu et je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'ai découvert un passage étroit derrière les provisions qui mène à un réduit. C'est là que j'ai découvert Nedjem. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une présence. Quelque chose dans l'air de malsain. C'était mauvais. Et puis il y avait cette odeur. Elle me prenait à la gorge, elle m'étouffait. J'ai vu les paroi du bateau me comprimer, j'étais dans le ventre de la Grande Dévoreuse. C'est les Dieux qui me punissent ; Je te l'avais dit, Remus, je ne suis plus digne des Dieux.

- Et moi je te répète qu'il n'y a personne de plus digne de nos Dieux que toi. Même si ton corps a été souillé par ce porc Romain, ton âme est restée pure. Tu es encore capable d'aimer.

Harry ne dit rien de plus. Il observa un instant le prêtre égyptien avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la paroi signifiant ainsi qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Remus saisit le message et se releva avec un soupir. Il se tourna vers la sortie et une fois rendu là, il marqua une petite pause avant de quitter la tente.

- Je vais aller prévenir Sirius et Draco de ce que tu as vu dans le ventre du bateau. Cette histoire m'inquiète.

Â suivre...

On ne dit pas mon corridor, mais mon corps se repose.

Aller, à bientôt!

Bises,

Veeralucard


End file.
